Finding Your Inner Magician: For Dummies
by SephirothChan
Summary: Roxas is Sora's popular older brother, Axel and Demyx are immature. Sora thinks he's a magician and Riku finds himself with a magician fetish. WAFF,Yaoi, 8913 RS Other pairings too...Lemon later
1. Chapter 1

Hmmmm, well turns out I have another idea for a very smut ridden fic, but it's going to be kind of AU.. Instead of Roxas and Sora being the same person since I'm choosing to ignore the game for awhile, they will be brothers. Also turns out this is way longer than I meant it to be so instead of a good old smut it has a lot of freakin' plot and a lack of smut xD

Disclaimer: Well I still don't own kingdom hearts, because if I did I never would have killed off Axel and I would have made sure the blonde and his lover stayed together or at least got a steamy love scene xO;;; In which case I obviously don't own it, nor do I own any magic kits or any : for dummies books, but I wish I did, because it'd be cool...

Dedication: Hmmmm, today I dedicate this story to my dog Kissy Face because he's really bomb, and I'd also like to dedicate it to the really hot guy who gave me snake bites, because I'm very appreciative.. I just won't tell him I dedicated slash too him, because I'm not sure he'd be to happy..

Which reminds me, This is **Yaoi**, because I don't write anything else. If you don't know what that is; it's male/male relationships if you don't like that click the back button now... I won't hear your whining I already warned you a couple times now.. If you're still interested, thanks for reading and well please review, because I'm an attention whore the reviews will only fuel me with more drive to write smut and cute stories!

Character Ages... I know they're wrong, That's why it's AU so don't complain!

Sora: 16, a very naive 16..o-o;

Roxas: 17

Rik:17

Axel: 18

Demyx: 18

Finding Your Inner Magician: For Dummies!

Part 1: "Are you sure you know what you're doin' kid?"

You might get beat up in high school if... of all the things you could get for you're sixteenth birthdaya car, an Ipod, a new bike even you ask for a magic kit. Which was exactly what Sora had asked for just a magic kit with a cool top hat and a suit. I guess what ever makes you happy right? Besides he looked pretty tight as a magician at least he thought he did.

Luckily for Sora, his big brother Roxas was one of the coolest kids in school and had a pretty hardcore set of friends that no one would bother messing with. Not so lucky for Sora, the four bad asses were constantly at his house making fun of him for something or another.

Sora was in his room practicing his "magic" when he heard familiar voices coming through the front door filling the house with swear words. Before thinking about it he jumped of his bed bounding down the stairs to meet the delinquents since they were basically the closest thing he had to friends.

Roxas walked in, in his favorite light blue band t-shirt and a pair of tight ripped jeans with band patches on them looking bomb as usual.. he was stopped dead in his tracks though, as soon as he saw his brother coming down the stairs in a suit and top hat. What the hell was that kid doing now? Could he have a more embarrassing little brother? His mouth was slightly a gape and he wasn't really sure what to say, so he was mumbling incoherently.

Axel laughed pulling his hands out of the pocket of his black hoodie sweatshirt putting his arms around Roxas's waist, "Are you really surprised?" he asked smirking trying not to laugh.. "I mean... He does stuff like this all the time." he said shaking his head nuzzling into the back of his 'friends' head. Roxas just continued to pout.

Demyx tried his best not to make fun of Sora, but the kid was practically begging for it coming down the stairs like that. He looked down at his own black band t-shirt and jeans trying to figure out what possessed the kid to wear that. He shook his head managing for Roxas's sake to keep his mouth shut by sucking on his tongue piercing to keep quiet. He'd make fun of him, he just wouldn't be the first to do it.

Riku looked up to see what the hell everyone was freaking out about. That's when he saw it the blonde's adorable little brother looking even more adorable. He loved when the kid decided to do weird stuff. He shook his head looking down at his own baggyish jeans and dark blue t-shirt under a green vest, he sucked on his lip piercing trying to ignore that the other boy was so freakin' cute. "What the fuck are you supposed to be? A magician?" he asked trying to keep a straight face as he took a step forward towards the stairs. He really just wanted to take the kid back up the stairs and have his way with him, but there was that little thing about the guys code, and your friends siblings were off limits. That was the number one rule of the code.

Roxas closed his eyes blushing for his brother, since the younger boy didn't seem to be embarrased at all. "Axelll" he pouted in a low whisper covering his face. Axel laughed giving him a tight squeeze

"Ahh we still you love you Rox, even if your brother is a dweeb..." he said continuing to whisper.

"Yeah Rox," Demyx cooed messing up the blonde's already unruly hair. "I mean it's not your fault the kid wants to be a magician. "

Roxas growled under his breath, okay so it was his fault he wanted to be a magician, since when they were younger he had at some point wanted to be a magician too and used to dress his brother up in their moms clothes so he could be the assistant.. It was all his fault the other boy was so weird. Since really he was a dweeb at heart just as much as his brother, he was just better at hiding it under a bad ass rocker alias. He'd have to work on making his brother a little more hardcore... But for now, he needed to save him from Riku. By the way Sora was beaming it looked like he didn't need any help though, Roxas wasn't sure why. If Riku yelled that at him he'd be blushing and probably would have fallen down the stairs.

"Yes, Isn't it cool! " Sora beamed after getting down the stairs finally. He really thought it was cool. Poor kid... "I got it for my birthday!" he beamed lacing his fingers behind his head. "You guys wanna see a trick?" he didn't wait for an answer.. "First, I need a volunteer!" he beamed letting his hands fall to his sides. all four older boys sweat dropped

Demyx pushed Riku forward to make him volunteer he knew all to well about the white haired kids obsession with the young magician. He scratched the back of his head like he hadn't done anything. "Riku looks like he really wants to volunteer!" he said before putting his elbow on Roxas's shoulder using him as an arm rest looking amused.

Riku growled, it wasn't that he really minded, it was just the devious way Demyx had gone about it, because judging by the look on the adorable little magician's face, he really thought Riku wanted to do this. It almost made him feel bad so decided to fake enthusiasm. "Yeah... Sora pick me!" he said sounding more sarcastic, but Sora was naive and didn't see that.

Sora grabbed him by the arm pulling Riku over to him. "Alright, here it goes." he grabbed out the magicians hand cuffs locking one side around Riku's wrist before sliding up the sleeve of his coat.

Riku looked down at the handcuffs thinking of all the fun he could have with his magician.. A little bit of bondage never hurt anyone... Maybe it did... but handcuffs were safe, and the thought of Sora handcuffed to his headboard had Riku more than a little eager to get this trick over with so he wouldn't be so close to the younger teen, because it was taking a lot of self control not to lean in and kiss that confused look off of his face.

Sora was trying to remember how he was supposed to do this, but he was having a hard time. He knew he was supposed to be handcuffed to the volunteer and then use magic to make his escape. He locked the handcuff around his wrist right before he actually remembered what he was supposed to do. All the color drained from his face before he looked up at Riku who in turn raised an eyebrow. Sora was still white, why hadn't he remembered he wasn't supposed to lock his hand cuff all the way...

Riku looked at Sora's scared look nervously, what the hell had he just gotten himself into. "What'd you do!" he snapped not meaning to sound annoyed, but it came out that way. He wanted to slap himself when he saw the younger boy tense up nervously. "Sorry," he whispered shaking his head, "Need help with something?" Sora didn't answer he was still dumb founded that he screwed up, he was no magician. He looked like he might cry.

That's when Axel and Demyx both burst out laughing they knew what happened, judging by the look on the kids face those cuffs weren't coming off anytime soon. Riku snapped them a look that that said 'You better shut your mouth before I have to beat your ass.'

Roxas could tell his brother was pretty distraught. He elbowed Axel rather hard in the stomach for laughing when the kid was obviously about to cry. Axel 'hmphed' grabbing his stomach as the blonde walked over to his little brother. Which only made Demyx laugh harder. In turn Axel returned the favor to Demyx punching him in the arm "Shut the fuck up would ya?" Axel growled he didn't want Roxas mad at him.

"It's alright Sora, what's wrong? Need me to get you the key for those or something?" he asked ruffling the boys hair. Sora remembered the key and felt a lot better, the color returning to his face.

"I can get it" he chirped in his usual happy tone. Sora tugged on Riku's arm mostly just because the were cuffed together dragging him along with him up the stairs to get the key out of that stupid box. He walked into his room and could still hear his brother yelling at Axel and Demyx who had gone back to laughing.

What Sora didn't know was they were no longer laughing about Sora being a bad magician, but some crude comment about Sora regretting letting Riku in his room in the morning. Which really pissed Roxas off, even though he had no idea that Riku even liked Sora, it was just he didn't want to think of his little brother like that. He tried to shelter him.

Riku was muttering something under his breath that if you listened hard enough was actually the pledge of alligence. He was having a really hard time not thinking about how hot the other boy was bending over the giant box looking for the key. He looked up at the ceiling still muttering and trying not to look.

Sora whimpered throwing everything out of the box still not finding the keys. He looked up at Riku pouting. "I'm.. I'm.. I'm so sorry!" he wailed falling to the ground one hand above his head so he wasn't pulling to hard on Riku's arm. He looked through the pile of stuff frantically about to cry.

"Calm down" Riku said with a slight laugh at how frantic the boy seemed as he knelt down beside him ruffling his hair. "I'm sure you'll find the key, don't worry, I'm not mad or anything... Come on kid... It's no big deal really!" he sad cocking his head giving him a rare sincere smile. It obviously made the boy feel a little bit better since he leaned in sniffling resting his head on Riku's shoulder accidentally knocking his top hat off to the ground. Riku patted his back still trying to think about something entirely not Sora since he really just wanted to push him down on the floor and have his way with him right there on top of the pile of magician garbage.

Sora whimpered nuzzling into his shoulder sighing, "I'm sorry, I'm a terrible magician!" he whined pulling back smiling or trying to at least. Sora wiped his eye of the stray tear trying to fall. Seeing the boy so sad made him feel compelled to comfort him, which was very un-Riku like, but it was so sad.

"I'm sure you're a great magician! You just need practice right?" he said pulling him in for a one armed hug. "I'll help you out, if you want!" Any excuse to spend time with him without seeming suspicious was good enough for Riku even if he had no interest in magic... He could see himself with a magician fetish, as long as the magician was Sora...

"I'll never be a great magician like Roxas," Sora pouted hiding his face in Riku's chest. Sora had no idea he just said something he shouldn't of. He figured his brother would brag about being such a good magician, but if he had seen the surprised look on Riku's face he wouldn't have known that wasn't true. Sora nuzzled into Riku's shoulder hiding his face better.

Riku looked up at the ceiling sucking on his lip piercing again, why was the boy having such an effect on him. Normally he wouldn't have been his type at all, but there was something about him.. He never could keep his eyes off of him, and having him so close was proving impossible. "Sora, don't say that.. I'm sure you could be a way better magician than Roxas!" Riku said resting his head on the top of Sora's.

Mean while Roxas was down stairs wondering what in the world was taking them so long, and was starting to worry Demyx and Axel were right about Sora regretting this in the morning. "Come on.." he said grabbing the other two by their arms and leading them up stairs with him in case he was about to walk in on something that made him want to kill Riku he wanted someone there to stop him. Demyx and Axel looked at each other and ahead at Roxas and back to each other.

"Rox, wait." Demyx said as Roxas was about to slam his brother's door open. "We were just kidding, don't freak out, I'm sure they're just trying to find the key."

Roxas glared at him rolling his eyes "Riku better hope so!" he growled pushing the door open his eyes went wide when he found them sitting on the floor in such a compromising position. "What the fuck are you doing to my brother?" He asked trying to sound calm cocking his head.

Riku looked over at the door the moment he heard it slam open still stroking Sora's back comfortingly. "Trying to keep the poor kid from balling unless you'd rather I yelled at him because he has me handcuffed to him and can't find the keys, because I could yell too, I was just trying to be nice..." he said shrugging letting go of the boy slightly but Sora was clinging to him so it didn't have the effect he was going for. he really wanted to wrap his arms back around him, he could tell he was really crying now. He frowned feeling really bad.

Roxas's eyes went wide feeling bad as he walked over to them stroking Sora's hair lightly cocking his head at Riku who took that as an apology before wrapping his arm back around Sora. he let his hand that was cuffed to him lock fingers with the boys trapped hand giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Sora sat up keeping his hand locked with Riku's it felt so nice to have his hand safely in his. he tilted his back to Roxas who in turn wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his coat. "Roxy! I'm never going to be a great magician like you!" he wailed letting his head fall on his brothers shoulder.

Roxas slapped himself in the forehead stupid Sora and his big mouth. He looked over at Axel and Demyx who were once again cracking up holding onto each other so they wouldn't fall over. He sent them a death glare but only Riku saw it since he had his hand that was once around Sora, in his own hair scratching the back of his head trying to pretend he didn't think it was funny. Roxas pouted letting his head fall on his brothers.

Sora of course still thought they were laughing at him because he sucked at magic. Roxas smiled, well since his secret was out he might as well help his brother out. "Hey Sora... What's that behind you're ear?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Sora looked up at him hopeful. "the keys to these handcuffs if I'm lucky!" he beamed thinking his brother had them, but he didn't he blew on his ear then started pulling scarfs out of no where.

"So close, but no..." he said laughing handing the end of the scarf to Sora who pulled it laughing until it came all the way out.

"Thanks Roxas..." Sora said feeling a little better even though he was still handcuffed to Riku.

"Of course!" Roxas beamed ruffling Sora's hair as Sora stuck the top hat on Roxas's head smiling bright.

"You wear it, you're the real magician..." Sora beamed as he went back to looking for that key.

"Um... Roxas?" Axel asked almost drooling with Demyx standing next to him looking bewildered.

"Hmm?" he asked standing up with the hat still on.

"What other kinds of... magic... do you know?" Demyx asked finishing Axel's question for him.

Roxas smirked walking back over to his friends putting an arm around Axel and placing the hat on Demyx. "Wouldn't you two like to know." he stated with a wink.

"Hey Sora, you keep looking for that key, were gonna take Blondie here and learn some magic tricks of our own..." Axel said picking the boy up bridal style. Roxas laughed closing his eyes as Sora and Riku looked up at the three of them like they were mad. Demyx winked at Riku when the blonde wasn't looking mouthing a quick 'have fun...'

Riku rolled his eyes at his friends scratching the back of his head trying not to look at Sora, or be jealous of what was obviously about to happen with out him. The three boys left the room and Riku whined silently to himself well aware he was going to have to spend the afternoon with Sora while his friends had fun without him. That would have been fine and all, he didn't mind staying alone with Sora, it was just being around the boy was pure torture.

Sora had no idea what was going on, weren't they just making fun of him for being a magician, now they wanted to learn magic too.. Roxas was so cool. He sighed out of jealousy as he went back to looking for the key crawling around on his knees.

Riku watched him despite himself, it was so hard, he had to do something. He got up on his knees crawling over to him "Need some help?" he asked sifting through some of the junk. "They sure give you enough stuff with this kit..." he said frowning frustrated with the amount of crap on the floor that obviously belonged in that huge box.

They kept looking for those keys for nearly half an hour before they were distracted by some odd noises coming from the direction of Roxas's room. Sora fell back on his butt blushing and covering his mouth laughing. He heard that for the most part everyday. He wasn't that naive, though he was well aware of why his brother was screaming out his friends names.

Riku's eyes got wide and he could feel his own cheeks growing hotter as he slapped his hand over his mouth staring at Sora in horror. The boy was laughing, and didn't seem at all disturbed except for the bright blush on his face. "Sora?" he asked taking a deep breath.

Sora closed his eyes trying not to laugh.. "Hmmm?" he asked with his hand still over his mouth..

"Do you... hear THAT normally?" Riku asked hoping to god they were just having way more fun in there than usual.

Sora's eyes got wide and he nodded "Almost everyday..." he said looking down at his feet shyly..

"I'm SO sorry I had no idea, and I'm sure Roxas doesn't know, I'll tell them to keep it down from now on, I swear!" he said covering his face in his hands in turn bringing Sora's hand with him since they were attached. He didn't embarrass easy, but this was horrible! The innocent little boy of his dreams had been hearing THAT almost everyday?

Sora turned his cuffed hand placing it on top of Riku's kind of shyly "Aww.. Riku don't worry about it, I'll live I'm sure" he said shaking his head "I'm 16 for goodness sake, I think I can handle it..."

Riku dropped his hands twisting his own hand so his palm was touching Sora's palm. "I guess you're right, but you're just so... so.." Riku furrowed his brow trying to think of a unoffensive term.

"Naive, innocent, shy?" Sora asked naming off a few of his least favorite traits of himself.

"Naw, sweet.." Riku said stroking his cheek lightly causing the brunette to blush again as his mouth fell slightly open. "That's why I like you.. You're so different from, well from your brother for instance."

Sora laughed nuzzling into the hand that was still on his face. "Me and Roxas are a lot more a like than you think, ya know..." Sora said smiling and shrugging lining up his his and Riku's hands that were still palm to palm sizing them up.

Riku's mind was still in the wrong place, and the loud moans coming from the brother Sora was claiming to be a lot a like was not helping his current situation. "Is that so?" he asked hoping he'd say something about magic to distract him from the nympho part of Roxas he was hoping he shared.

"I don't know, In most all ways really. Roxas and me do all the same things when you guys aren't around, not that I mind you guys or anything.. and I'm sure he wouldn't want me talking to you about this..." Sora said linking his and Riku's fingers together sighing deciding to shut his mouth.

Riku tilted his head stroking Sora's cheek with his thumb.. This was what he wanted. A normal relationship, with a normal guy, well Sora was kind of weird, but at least he wasn't a complete nymphomaniac or so afraid of getting hurt, he refused to committee to one person, which was basically what he had in Demyx, Axel, and Roxas...Sora's hands fit perfectly in his, it was so.. so nice. He smiled forgetting what he was doing and leaned in kissing Sora's cheek.

Sora's jaw quivered feeling Riku's lip's on his cheek. He didn't know what to do, he'd almost been expecting it, but Riku was way to cool to be kissing a dweeb like him right, so what gives? Wait didn't Riku say he liked him earlier. Light bulbs were flashing on in Sora's mind as his eyes shot open wide with the realization of what had been going on all afternoon. He wasn't one to assume things though, he always wondered what it was like.. you know being with another guy, hearing your nympho brother everyday tends to make a person curious. "Riku... Wh..why are you being so, so nice to me?" he asked shyly as Riku pulled away looking him in the eye

"I told you already, I like you. I mean I've been rather close to you all afternoon if you hadn't noticed, handcuffs or no.. I've been closer than I probably should have been all afternoon." Riku said looking up, what the hell was he doing, he knew Roxas was going to kill him for it, but he couldn't stop himself.

"I hadn't noticed.." Sora said blushing shyly looking down at his lap. If he weren't in his own bedroom and handcuffed to this guy he might have had to get up and walk away. It was to much to take all at once, no one really liked him as a friend so it was hard to believe he could be serious. "Riku if you're just screwing around.. I think you should stop..." Sora said blushing sounding rather hurt. It wasn't that he didn't want Riku,it was just so difficult to trust him. After all he already had Roxas why in the world would he want his dweeby little brother? at least that's what Sora was thinking.

Riku winced hearing the untrusting tone in Sora's voice. "Sora!" he cooed "I'm serious, I like you, why wouldn't I? Who wouldn't want an adorable novice magician? I can't think of anyone.." he said taking his hand off his cheek messing up his hair smirking.

"I can..." Sora said shrugging still not convinced.

"Sora!" Riku spat lifting the boy's chin so he'd look him in the eye.. "Sora.. I like you, I'm not lieing! I could see why you might think I was, since, I always make fun of you, but I'm not really, I'm not!" he said trying his best to be sincere.

"Really?" he asked trying not to smile, because it would only make it more fun to Riku if it was a joke if he fell for it.

"Really!" he said pulling Sora into his lap with a light kiss on the lips. "I'm not that big of jerk, am I? You don't really think I'd try to trick you when it comes to something like this do you?"

Sora was trembling by this point hoping to god that he wasn't being a jerk. "I'd like to hope you wouldn't" he said nuzzling into his shoulder trying not to look him in the eye.

"Will you trust me now?" he asked kissing the top of his head smiling into the unruly locks. Sora reluctantly nodded. That was good enough for Riku. He grabbed Sora's chin tilting his head head up and kissing him for real this time. He traced his tongue along Sora's lower lip begging for entrance.

That's when Riku heard it, or didn't hear it I should say.. The sounds coming from the room down the hall had stopped, completely. he obviously noticed this much to late, because by the time he pulled away he heard a lot of commotion in the hallway.

Sora looked up in a daze a little confused as to why Riku stopped kissing him. Then he heard people fighting in the hallway. He didn't think it was a very big deal, it was just Axel, Demyx, and Roxas, and they were always fighting.

In the hallway...

"I'm hungry!" Demyx yelled slamming the door to Sora's room shut the rest of the way.

"What?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow.

"Will you get out of the way?" Roxas asked pushing him like he was going nuts or something.

"Ya know, I'm kinda hungry too!" Axel said as Demyx nudged him and he realized what the other was trying to hide.

"Then you guys go eat..." he said still trying to go in the door. "I want to make sure he found those keys, and the the two of them aren't still stuck together while Riku has to deal with another one of his emotional breakdowns... I don't think Riku's exactly somebody I trust with my brothers mental health.." He said a little more sternly telling them they should move without actually saying it.

"I'm sure they're fine! Riku would have brought him to you if he was to much of a pain..." Axel said obviously not convincing Roxas, and actually making him a little more suspicious.

"I like to believe that Riku isn't that fuckin' dumb.." Roxas said blankly "Now get the hell out of my way.. I brought the keys to my handcuffs just in case, well just in case they're still stuck."

"You have handcuffs!" they both spat at the same time dumbfounded enough for Roxas to push them out of the way and walk into the room.

"Damn..." they both said in unison as Roxas stopped dead in his tracks at the sight he saw as he walked in his little brothers room.

"Sora... What the hell are you doing?" Roxas spat as he looked down at his 'innocent' little brother with his free hand up Riku's shirt nibbling on the spot below his ear.

Riku was pouting by this time, oh god he didn't want Sora to stop, but if the kid didn't he knew he was about to get his ass kicked. "Sora, stop.." he whimpered letting his free hand fall off of Sora to try to look less incriminating.

Sora didn't listen, obviously he had no recelection of any guy code so he had no idea why Riku was having such a problem with this. "Why?" he asked nibbling on Riku's earlobe.

Riku whimpered again thrashing his head back trying not to yell at the oblivious boy that was getting him in trouble.

Roxas ran over to them after having a chance to deal with what he was seeing. He pulled them away holding them apart aside from the hands that were still cuffed together and intertwined. He wanted to yell but what the hell was he supposed to say... "FUCK! Riku, what were you thinking?"

Riku looked at him wincing, he had been thinking he was going to get in a lot of trouble and he was. So at least he hadn't been mistaken, but he didn't think Roxas would be to happy with that answer so he just looked down and shrugged. "I'm sorry..." he said still looking down..

Demyx and Axel both felt horrible, any other time they would have been cracking up if Roxas was yelling at Riku and he was acting like a whipped puppy. Somehow this was just sad though. Probably because Sora looked as confused as Riku did disappointed.

"Roxas?" Sora asked in a low whisper, but his brother just shushed him before turning to him suddenly remembering he was there and for some reason he didn't like to yell in front of him.

"Go!" he yelled pointing at the door. "I'll talk to you later..." he said looking disappointed.

Sora seeing the disappointed look on Roxas's face forgot that, well, he was handcuffed to Riku and found himself being pulled back even though he unlaced their fingers. "Roxas?" he asked again this time for an entirely different reason, but Roxas snapped at him anyways.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" He asked annoyed.

"But... We're, we're still handcuffed.." he said meekly shaking his wrist.

"Damn it!" he snapped unlocking the handcuffs with his keys which luckily worked, because he didn't know what he would have done had they not worked. "Now go.." he said a little less sternly than the orders he'd been barking before.

"I'm sorry Riku.." he whispered before getting up and moving to walk out of the room only to be stopped at the door by Demyx and Axel who could tell he was obviously about to cry.

"It's alright Sora, don't cry.. it's not your fault.." Demyx cooed cocking his head at him.

"Yeah, I'm sure Rox'll get over it..." Axel said putting an arm around him loosely.. "You should stay, It'd be better that way, despite the order's Blondie's tryin' to bark at you." he said patting him on the shoulder.

Sora looked at him like he just told him to rob a bank. He decided he'd stay anyways though, 'cause he didn't think they were going to let him out...

"Damn it Riku!" Roxas growled causing Sora to wince, not that he noticed since he thought he was gone. "What the hell were you thinking, NO _obviously _you WEREN'T thinking. RIKU! That's my little brother..." he said whining the last part.

Riku bit his lip he knew what Roxas was saying was true, but he wasn't doing anything wrong really, he wasn't a jerk about it. Sora, _obviously_ wanted it too, but once again he didn't think Roxas would like that answer so he just kept quiet. "I'm sorry..." he tried again, but Roxas wasn't listening.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Roxas was screeching now.. "RIKU ..." He said his name in a scream sort of whine. "Not SORA, I don't care who you screw around with, just stay away from him..."

"ROXAS!" Riku yelled "CALM DOWN WOULD YA?" He yelled taking a deep breath. "If you really don't want me near your brother fine, but I _really_ like him. I wasn't trying to take advantage of him, or even screw around with him. I just... I just want to be around him... Do you know how long I've liked him?" Riku was sounding pretty desperate by this time, and willing to tell Roxas since it was likely he was going to hate him anyways and well Sora wasn't there to hear it, or that's what he thought. "Too long, and you try being handcuffed to someone you love that much without letting something slip.. You know what Roxas, I don't care, I'm out of here." he said standing up looking over to the door.

Axel, Demyx, and Sora were all standing there their mouths slightly open in shock. Did Riku just say he loved Sora? Well, Axel and Demyx knew he had an obsession with the boy, but love?

Sora was shaking, that couldn't be true. Could it? His mind was telling him to move to walk over to Riku to kiss that scared look off his face, but he couldn't move.

Roxas got the same dumbfounded look on his face Riku and Sora had, He felt really bad, everything Riku said was true. He over reacted, but anyone would have, right? He wasn't to out of line was he? "Riku.." he whispered putting his hand on his shoulder feeling really bad. He was about to apologize when Riku pulled away from him shaking his head.

Riku couldn't take it, he was going home.. he took a few steps and Axel and Demyx moved out of the way allowing him to leave if that's where he was going, but Sora was still standing in front of the door since he couldn't find the will to move.

Riku looked down at the ground he didn't want to see Sora's face when he walked out. He pushed by Sora feeling a lump forming in his throat. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to run out of that house right then and throw up. It hurt.

Sora turned around watching Riku take a few more steps until he was about to walk into the hallway. Sora reached out with out thinking grabbing his arm.. He had to swallow hard before the words would actually come out. "Wait.." it was still a pretty weak wait, but like Riku could go after hearing he was obviously about to cry.

Riku turned around flashing Sora a smile "Sora..." he sighed looking over at Roxas still afraid he might get his head bit off if he made a wrong move. "I should.. I should go!" he said nodding moving to turn again.

Sora whimpered turning to look at his brother who was obviously not being very fair, before turning back to Riku tugging on his arm "No.. No you shouldn't... this is my bedroom! They should go and you should come back in here." he said pulling Riku back towards him.

Riku whipped around and found himself being kissed by the 'innocent' brunette. Sora pulled away and Riku stayed like that a little dumbfounded that the boy had just said that and then kissed him. that was very un-Sora like.

Sora turned around facing his brother feeling rather heated by now pulling Riku's arm around his waist. "God, Roxas, what the hell gives you the right to decide THIS for me? How about you quit being a dick bag.." Axel and Demyx turned to each other sharing a mental wave 'dick bag?' With that they both start cracking up. If Roxas was standing by them he probably would have punched them, but luckily he was on the other side of the room. Sora was just about to yell something else before he was interrupted by Riku's hand being placed over his mouth.

Roxas looked at Riku thankfully, he didn't think he could take anymore of his baby brother's hurtful words. It was the first time he ever really fought with him. "Sora..." He said walking over to them sad "Riku..." he looked down at the ground feeling like the gum on the bottom of somebody's shoe. "I'm so sorry, guys..." he looked up giving them an innocent smile.."I worry about you Sora, and I _know _you Riku.."he said more open to this, but not happy in the least.

Riku laughed his hand over Sora's mouth still. "Can you forgive me?" he asked smirking innocently or as innocent as he could. Roxas nodded rolling his eyes.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it, but I guess you can have my approval..." he said looking them over smiling before looking Riku square in the eye. "I'm warning you now though, You hurt my little brother and I'm going to break your dick..." he said glaring entirely serious before flicking him on the nose. "Right now, though.. I need to go, because I need to go beat the hell out Axel and Demyx..." he said walking over to the older boys who were still snickering lightly.

Both boy's abruptly stopped their laughing knowing the blonde couldn't really hurt them, but not wanting to risk it knowing he was in a pretty foul mood. "Ahhh. Rox.. come on, don't be mean.." Demyx pleaded as the blonde stood glaring at him. Roxas leaned up whispering something to both boys at the same time. Both boys eyes lit up ushering the boy quickly out of the room. They could all use a little mood lifter..

Sora and Riku both eyed the three of them suspiciously, both knowing exactly what the boy was whispering about. Riku rolled his eyes before hoping Sora really was a lot like Roxas in some aspects... He knew he was going to miss that, his time with his friends I mean, but even if Sora wasn't a nympho it'd be worth it, he was in love, or at least that's what his mind told him when he didn't think about it, so he figured it had to be true.

"I'm glad you stayed..." Sora chimed nipping at Riku's collar bone as the door snapped closed.

"Me too..." Riku cooed closing his eyes, relaxing into Sora's touches.

"Riku..." Sora smiled into the kiss he was placing on Riku's neck.

"Hmm?" he asked sliding his hands up the sides of Sora's shirt.

"Did you mean it?" he asked pausing what he was doing and taking a deep breath.

"You mean, what I said to Roxas?" Riku asked swallowing hard. Sora nodded slightly and Riku continued. "Every word..."

-------

Alright well I'm going to continue, whether anyone reads this or not, I really love it and If I wasn't so tired I'd write more now, but I guess it's better they wait anyways.. PLEASE REVIEW ME! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER 3


	2. Chapter 2

Where exactly I got this idea is beyond me, but I don't own the song Toxic, and I'm sure you guy's know who does.. I still don't own any of the stuff I didn't own in chapter oneeither so if you need a refresher click the back button then come back, alright onto chapter two

Hah, I love you Vaed since well you're the only one who reviewed.. I'm glad you like it.. x3 I guess I dedicate chapter 2 to you because as far as I know you're the only one who likes it xD;;

Chapter 2: I love what you do..

That was all Sora needed to hear.. He ddicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic, and smiled leaning back into Riku kissing his lips lightly beforepulling back and away walking carefully over and sitting down on his bed dragging Riku with him trying to avoid all the disregarded magician gear. Sora changed his mind he no longer wanted nothing more than to be a magician, now he wanted nothing more than to be with Riku, and nothing else really mattered. Sora crawled up so his back was up against the headboard and looked up at Riku shyly.. He wanted it, but he was still a little nervous, okay a lot nervous.

Riku watched the younger boy dumbfounded as he made his way over to the bed. He crawled up to the top of the bed laying next to Sora "You're so adorable.." Riku whispered nibbling on Sora's earlobe as he let his hand slip up the front of his shirt. Sora made a slight whimper biting his lip closing his eyes and Riku could tell that Sora and Roxas were alike in that Sora was obviously going to be a screamer too. He looked around trying to think of something so he wouldn't have to make the same mistake they had been making with Roxas for so long. He smiled when he saw the remote on the nightstand. He leaned over Sora distracting him with a kiss as his hand made it's way out of the brunette's shirt grabbing the remote and pointing it in the general direction of the stereo. He had to stiffle a laugh when he heard the song that was blaring, did Sora always listen to Britiney Spears this loud? Did Sora usually listen to Britiney Spears not loud?

Baby, can't you see, I'm calling, A guy like you, Should wear a warning, It's dangerous, I'm fallin'

Sora's eyes shot open hearing his dirty little secret blaring on the radio. The stereo would still be playing his favorite song really loud, since the day before he'd been dancing to it on repeat for a few hours while he had the house to himself. Riku looked up at him questioningly as his hand tossed the remote back to the nightstand but missed and fell on the floor landing in with the magician kit. Sora shrugged frowning up at him like he had no idea why that song was on and he had never heard it before in his life.

There's no escape, I can't wait, I need a hint, Baby, give me it, You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it

Riku decided not to question the boy's questionable taste in music, it wasn't important. What was important was getting Sora out of that magician's suit. He looked adorable, but Riku got the feeling that he would look even more adorable without it on. He pushed the jacket down off his shoulders and arms letting fall on the bed. He smiled at the boy's deshevled looking white blouse before going about unbuttoning it and letting it fall with the jacket.

Too high, Can't come down, Losing my head, Spinning 'round and 'round, Do you feel me now

Sora looked up at him shyly now that he was laying there with a lack of upperbody coverage. Riku smiled kissing his lips again this time a lot more passionatly since he wasn't afraid of getting in trouble. He ran his finger over Sora's nipple lightly as he licked at his bottom lip.

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic I'm slipping under, With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic, And I love what you do, Don't you know that you're toxic

Sora did just as Riku hoped he would and let out a soft moan into the kiss giving him the perfect opportunity to let his tongue do a little exploring. Riku decided it was only fair that his tongue got to have fun then his hands should too. He let his hands slide all over Sora's chest tracing circles around one nipple and then the other.

It's getting late, To give you up, I took a sip, From my devil's cup, Slowly, It's taking over me

As Riku might have expected Sora, was definatly liking this and he was thanking Riku with a rather vocal expression of how he was feeling. Roxas was noisey, but well, Sora was being noisey about every little touch. He already knew without having to bother asking the other boy'd never been this far before.

Too high, Can't come down, It's in the air, And it's all around, Can you feel me now

Sora wasn't as shy as Riku was expecting. The brunette reached up as he broke the kiss for air pushing his shirt up over his head and discarding it with the remote and the other forgotten things strewn about his floor. Riku smirked at him, but Sora didn't notice he was to busy running his finger along the other boy's chest making sure to memorize every inch of Riku.

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic I'm slipping under, With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic, And I love what you do, Don't you know that you're toxic

Riku shivered under the other boys touch. It was weird, he had been touched plenty of time but the boy under him just seemed so, so happy, not full of lust.. though he did seem pretty lustful to, it was just under the lust he could see contentment. He loved it.. He loved Sora. He swallowed hard looking down at Sora his smirk fading into a smile. Was the boy humming along to the song? He hated to ruin the boy's fun, but he had to lean in and kiss him. He just had to, he kissed him softly and almost immediatly Sora's lips parted.

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic I'm slipping under, With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic  
Sora hadn't realized it, but he'd been humming along with the song very softly, luckily he didn't think Riku heard him. He realized it as Riku leaned in and kissed him, he sighed unexpectedly trying not to laugh realizing what he'd been doing. Riku took the sigh as a chance to deepen the kiss even though that wasn't what it was ment as, but Sora didn't mind he just let his tongue play around with Riku's closing his eyes being sure to remember exactly what Riku's kisses tasted like. Sora's hands slipped up and down Riku's chest more rapidly as the kiss got deeper. Eventually his hands were tracing along the hem of Riku's pants.  
With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic I'm slipping under, With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic  
Riku's eyes snapped open realizing what the boy was doing, he moaned into the kiss he had not been expecting Sora's hand to be the first to make it to the waistbands, but he definatly wasn't one to complain. He broke the kiss looking down at Sora and seeing the lust clouding his eyes he had to look away. It was a little to much, to, to cute. His little magician... "Hey Sora..." he whispered in Sora's ear licking his neck grabbing something from next to the bed  
Intoxicate me now, With your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now, Intoxicate me now, With your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now  
Sora let out a whimper and a shakey "Hmm?" since it was the only answer he could manage. Riku closed his eyes smirking, he liked that answer. "I have an idea..." Riku said trying to sound innocent in that low husky whispery tone he was using. Sora didn't buy it, but he was sure he would like the idea even if it wasn't innocent. "Let's work on that magician act of yours..." he said winking twirling the hadcuffs he'd picked up a minute ago around his finger. Sora bit his lip looking up at the cieling like he was thinking.. Sora was humming with the song again as it ended and Riku couldn't help but turning his smirk back into a smile again hearing it. Sora nodded holding out his hands to Riku wrists up.

Baby, can't you see, I'm calling, A guy like you, Should wear a warning, It's dangerous, I'm fallin'

Riku had Sora's hands in one of his and was about to cuff them together around one of the bars in the head board when he realized the song had started over. He coughed suspiciously causing Sora to blush as he finished cuffing him. "Sora... Did that song just start over?" he asked tracing a huge heart across the boy's chest.

There's no escape, I can't wait, I need a hint, Baby, give me it, You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it

Sora was blushing brighter now, he'd been hoping the song would at least have been off repeat.. It was bad enough he was listening to the CD in the first place, but to have Toxic on repeat.. He could already hear his brother and everyone else in the house, including Riku making fun of him. Since, well, he knew the music was loud enough to sound normal in the kitchen. Since, that'd been where he was dancing, while he was making a smoothie.. He shook his head looking back up at Riku giving him a pitiful sounding answer after such a long pause.. "No, I uh... well, maybe..." he said doing his best to shrug in his current position.

Too high, Can't come down, Losing my head, Spinning 'round and 'round, Do you feel me now

Riku stiffled a laugh remembering this was no time to be making fun of the boy. He smiled kissing down Sora's chest 'causing the boy to squirm under him and emit pleasant moans and whimpers, Riku wanted to curse the music for being so loud it was drowning out his pretty little lover's praises, but he remebered Roxas was down the hall and decided to forgive the music. Then he thought about Sora singing and dancing to Toxic and had to smile into the kiss he was planting on Sora's navel. He shook his head pulling up off of Sora kneeling over his legs and unhooking the boy's belt moving to pull his pants off.he looked up at Sora and could tell he was mouthing along now.. "Why do you have to be so cute..." he asked as Sora's pants got disregarded with the rest of the magician kit and costume on the floor.

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic I'm slipping under, With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic, And I love what you do, Don't you know that you're toxic

"I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic..mmmm I love what you do..." Sora was actually singing now except for the occassional moan or whimper Riku was causing him. He had realized the other boy wouldn't hear him if he was quiet enough and it was sooo catchy. He loved that song.. He blushed brighter than ever at Riku's comment not knowing what the heck he was doing that was so cute unless Riku was refering to him being naked. "RIKU!" he said his eyes going wide and his mouth hanging slightly open. Riku just laughed. The whole situation had Sora squirming again trying to hide his nakedness.

It's getting late, To give you up, I took a sip, From my devil's cup, Slowly, It's taking over me

"Aww... Sora!" he said as he managed to controll his laughter and leaned in planting a sweet kiss on his lips the other boy was being so.. so adorable, and..well, naked. "You're going to need to quit thrashing like that or else..." Riku said winking.

Too high, Can't come down, It's in the air, And it's all around, Can you feel me now

Sora stopped his moving wondering what in the world the 'or else' was since the boy didn't look the least bit threatening. He looked up Riku innocently biting his lip, and to Riku that was just as bad as thrashing. Riku frowned obviously forcing himself to, because his eyes were still beaming. "That's it..." That's all Sora heard before he found himself being tickled and was once aging thrashing around only this time it was worse because Sora quite possibly may have been the most tickleish boy on the face of the planet. When Riku finally stopped Sora was pretty exhausted and panting pretty hard. "You're mean to me..." Sora whined even though he was smiling and still panting. Riku tried to look sorrowful, but Sora knew he wasn't sorry, nor should he really be sorry.

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic I'm slipping under, With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic, And I love what you do, Don't you know that you're toxic

Riku's eyes caught sight of something interesting. Sora's body didn't seem to think Riku was being to mean to the boy at least not judging by how hard he was. "Aww. You liked it..." he said running his finger up Sora's inner thigh. "I bet I know something else you'll like.."Riku chimed  
With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic I'm slipping under, With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic

"I bet you do too..." Sora whined still panting a little. He tried to reach out to Riku only to be held back by the handcuffs. That had him a little nervous.

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic I'm slipping under, With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic

That was it Riku couldn't take seeing Sora panting like that much longer he was about to do something that was liable to get his ass kicked, but it was a little late to turn back now, he already had Sora right where he wanted him, and after waiting so long for this he wasn't about t give up just because of Roxas, he had the other boys blessing kind of right? He slipped further down the bed and noticed Sora's eyes getting wide or as wide as they could in his current tired state. He smirked up at the brunette tracing small cirles dangerously close to Sora's erection.  
Intoxicate me now, With your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready now, Intoxicate me now, With your lovin' now, I think I'm ready now

"Ri..Riku?" Sora asked questioningly, he had seen where this was going all along, he wasn't that dense, but now that it really came down down to it. He was really nervous. Riku looked up at him cocking his head and smiling he could tell Sora was nervous. "Hmmmm?" he asked letting his fingers slip even closer to what was making Sora nervous. Sora swallowed hard. "Riku I.. I've..." Sora sounded embarrassed and Riku knew exactly what he was about to say.

Baby, can't you see, I'm calling, A guy like you, Should wear a warning, It's dangerous, I'm fallin'

"Aww Sora... I already knew that..." he said letting his hand slip over the other boy's cock teasing the tip gently as he leaned in kissing from his hipbone to his inner thigh.. "Don't look so scared... If you want me to stop at anytime all you have to do is say something.. and I promise I will... Besides, I swear it'll be fun..." Riku was kissing rather close to Sora's painfully hard erection. 'Did that song just start over again?' he thought trying to push it out of his head.

There's no escape, I can't wait, I need a hint, Baby, give me it, You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it

Sora was relieved he didn't have to admit his lack of experiance in this department even if he had to try really hard not to blush when Riku told him he already knew, it would have been worse if he hadn't known right? Maybe not.. Sora's thoughts were quickly distracted by Riku's nipping kisses coming a little to closer for comfort. He almost yelled for him to stop, but right as he opened his mouth Riku's tongue ran up the underside of his shaft and silenced him turning his 'Riku stop' into "Riiiku...". What had he been so worried for Riku was right, this wasn't so bad. Riku was teasing him now and Sora's body wasn't thrilled, or maybe it was but either way it had Sora feeling a very pleasureful sort of discomfort.

Too high, Can't come down, Losing my head, Spinning 'round and 'round, Do you feel me now

Riku could tell the other boy was getting a little impatient when his hips bucked after Riku apparently found one of his spots. "Please...?" Sora begged, he wasn't really sure what he ws begging for, but he figured Riku would know what to do, and it would probably be good. Normally, when he came across a situation such as this one he had to deal with the burning in his gut himself, with his hands, but considering he couldn't use his hands he was a little distraught and wanted Riku to deal with it for him.

It's getting late, To give you up, I took a sip, From my devil's cup, Slowly, It's taking over me

Riku smirked into a kiss he was planting on Sora trying not to laugh. "Aww, Sora... Since you asked so nicely, I guess I could help you out." Riku said before giving a sweet little chuckle. He finnaly tokk him in his mouth toying with the tip a little before actually doing anything that would really help to get the boy off. He could tell this was going to be to easy. Sora was moaning and squirming already and he'd barely had to anything, cute... He sucked a little harder holding the boy's hips down when he tried obviously unconciously bucking into his mouth.

Too high, Can't come down, It's in the air, And it's all around, Can you feel me now

Sora whimpered feeling the other boy hold him down, it was okay he needed it, but now he could barely move at all and it was making it that much more difficult to try to make this last longer. he had no controll over the situation, well really he had all the control because with one word from him it was over, but that wasn't the point. He wanted to touch Riku, but that was proving to be kind of impossible in his current state. "Riiiiiiku" hecalled out the other boys name rather loudly it was hard to say if the music managed to cover it or not, but it didn't matter bacuse with that Sora was spent for the moment after cumming in his new lover's mouth.

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic I'm slipping under, With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic, And I love what you do, Don't you know that you're toxic

Riku swallowed it all it except for the little bit that dribbled down his chin. He was to busy to deal with that right now though. He leaned up nipping at Sora's neck licking up to his ear lobe. "Sora?" he asked nibbling on his earlobe. Sora gave some inaudiable syllables as a response and Riku continued. "Wanna try something else now?" Sora gave a weak nod with a lust ridden expression on his face. Riku decided he didn't really want Sora hund cuffed for this. So he sat up and was about to grab the keys when it hit him.. He didn't have the keys... "FUCK!" Riku slapped himself in the forehead.

Too high, Can't come down, It's in the air, And it's all around, Can you feel me now

Riku's sudden desplay of emotion kind of shocked Sora, so it really shocked him. In fact it snapped him out of the lustful state he was in and had him a little scared. "Riku, what's wrong?" he asked obviously thinking he just did something wrong or Riku was mad. He tried to it up but that wouldn't work since he was ahnd cuffed above his head.  
"I'm dead..." Riku said dropping to the floor in a desperate search for the still missing keys to Sora's handcuffs. Sora tried to see what he was doing but he couldn't.. "Sora, I uh, can't unlock those handcuffs your brother still has the keys.. Don't worry though I'll find the other ones okay.. Just stay calm!"

With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride, You're toxic I'm slipping under, With a taste of a poison paradise, I'm addicted to you, Don't you know that you're toxic

Then there was a thud on the wall and they both looked over scared. "Damn it Riku, Sora already has you whiped enough to listen to Britney Spearson full blast for this long.. Turn that shit off you're distracting me..." came Axel's voice through the wall. Sora turned ten different shades of red and Riku just started throwing stuff around looking for the keys and luckily he at least found the remote at least so he could flip off the music before anyone came to do it for him and found Sora in such a compromising position.

"Sorry guys... Hey, I'm not whipped, I was the one who turned it on!" Riku yelled which probably wasn't his best dea ever, because it had someone coming down to Sora's room to see what Riku was up to.

He heard the foot steps and ran over covering Sora with a blanket up to his chest. Luckily it was just Axel and not Roxas or Riku would have probably gotten a punch in the face. "Oh shit, sorry, I see you guys are kind of.. busy... You guys don't waist any time do you? he asked smirking.

"How about you shut up and make yourself useful, go get me those keys before Roxas see's his brother like this and kills me.." Riku said standing up and walking over to Axel.

"So Riku.." Axel said peering over at Sora.. "How's Sora compare to Roxas?" he asked in a hushed tone.  
"None of your god damn business now go get me the freakin' keys!" Riku yelled, which had Axel out the door, but he peered back in.

"I'm not promising anything, but I'll see what I can do..." with that Axel was on a mission.

0000

Hey looks like next chapter you guys get to see what's really going on in Roxas's room x3 I know I said lemon, but meh, Axel and Roxas and Demyx can have some fun in chapter 3 and Sora and Riku will eventually get around to what they want to do.  
REVIEW PLEASE?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all the reviews I'm glad people besides me like this makes it easier to keep writing chapters since I'd feel bad if I wrote a chapter for this instead of the Organization story and I was the only one who wanted to know what happened... Even though I still kind of feel bad writing this rather than that since sounds like I'll be murdered if I take to long to update that story...x3 Here it is though... Aren't guys glad I'm stuck at home all sumer and have nothing better to do than write smutty stories? I'm okay with it... I'm lame I'd rather write than do anything else anyways..

I'd reply to all of the reviewers, but no one asked me anything I'd just like to say I'm glad you liked it, and you better review or I'll be forced to spend all my time writing my other story! The more reviews the faster the updates are... Yeah, I'm bribing you guys to review me again..--;

Chapter 3: This _Really_ Isn't Fair!

"But Riku! How do you know he's not just going to tell Roxas?" Sora pouted shifting uncomfortably trying to struggle against the handcuffs.

Riku shook his head and sat down next to Sora on the bed kissing his chest a couple times before picking up the boys disregarded boxers and pulling them on him so it was slightly less incriminating if for some reason Axel proved useless.. "Don't worry!" he said soothingly "Axel wouldn't tell Roxas because it'd put him in a bad mood and Axel hates to be the barer of bad news, especially when it comes to your brother" he said laying down next to Sora trying to comfort him even though he was still going out of his own mind wondering if Axel would be able to get the keys, because if he couldn't he was about to die...

"I guess, but Riku if Roxas comes in here-" Sora whined some more but was silenced by a pair of familiar lips on his own and decided that they could worry about it later. He smiled against Riku's lips before returning

the kiss and moving to nuzzle his nose against Riku's cheek.

Riku smiled crawling back on top of Sora with a mischievous smirk, "That's better..." he said leaning in and nipping at Sora's neck playfully.

Axel smirked walking down the hallway as he heard Sora's unassured whining coming from the room suddenly silenced. He shook his head, the two of them were cute together even if Roxas didn't like the situation. He opened the door with a smirk on his face and right away Roxas and Demyx both knew he was up to something. Luckily for him they were both very off from what he really wanted since they both were just assuming he wanted some...

Roxas noted the smug look on Axel's face and decided to ignore it for the time being.. "So how in the world did Sora convince Riku to listen to his favorite song for so long?" he asked obviously trying to insinuate something.

"Who knows..." Axel said looking away from Roxas afraid that hopeful look on his face might make him spill. "All I know is, I think you're going to want to break out those handcuffs right about now..." he said walking over and pinning Roxas' hands above his head against the wall behind the bed.

Roxas suddenly forgot all about Sora. He bit his lip looking up at Axel before looking over to Demyx and nodding smiling. "They're up with all the other magician stuff in a box labeled 'baseball cards' on the top shelf of my closet..." he said looking over to the closed closet innocently

"Hey Dem, I think you wanna get me that box down..." Axel smirked still holding Roxas pinned to the wall.

"I'm way ahead of you.." Demyx chimed already opening the closet door. He laughed out loud shaking his head when he realized this box that said 'baseball cards' in permanent marker was actually the exact giant magic kit box that Sora had.. "Why did we never notice this before?" heaving the huge box down off the top shelf. He dropped it next to the bed sifting through it for his prize.

"Just dump it out..." Roxas spat getting a little impatient by this time.. Axel shook his head letting go of Roxas' hands and walking over to Demyx to help find the handcuffs. He looked in the box seeing the shine of metal rather immediately. He reached his arms around Demyx nipping at his ear a little harder than usual.."You're blind.." he spat quietly in the brunette's ear as he grabbed the handcuffs up out of the box.

Demyx slumped down a little feeling Axel's warm mouth on his ear, but continued examining the box.. "Why didn't I ever want to be a magician?" he spat a little amazed by all the fun he could have with more than half the stuff in this magician kit.

"I'm wondering the same thing..." Axel chimed walking over to Roxas dangling the handcuffs off of his index finger smirking.

Roxas smiled and pressed into the wall further to get away from Axel even though he really didn't want to, but when someone comes at you with that look on their face and a pair of handcuffs it can be kind of overwhelming. "Why didn't I ever think to 'bring out' the magician stuff?" He asked sighing a little as Axel came up straddling him.

"Good question Rox.." Demyx said dropping 'something', he wasn't sure what it was, but it looked useful, back into the box and getting up walking over to the bed. He grabbed Axel's hand that was about to hand cuff Roxas, "Wait..." he said smirking at the pout on Axel and Roxas' faces.

"What!" Axel spat shooting a death glare in Demyx's direction.

"Don't be mean!" Demyx pouted as he leaned forward pulling Roxas' shirt up over his head.. "I didn't think you'd want that thing to be stuck on later..." he sighed shaking his head.

Roxas leaned forward kissing Demyx on the nose. "Always a thinker..." he beamed before kissing along Demyx's jawline making him sink down a little with a light sigh. Roxas gave a slight chuckle reaching forward lifting Demyx's shirt up over his head.. "Come to think of it if I'm going to be handcuffed, you should let me have a little fun first?" he asked innocently or as innocently as you can ask that question.

"Alright, Alright.. Go ahead Rox, have your fun.." Axel chimed leaning in and claiming his lips for a brief moment. He leaned up against the head board letting the handcuffs fall on the bed next to him watching as Roxas climbed into Demyx's lap wrapping his arms around his neck smiling as he nuzzled into his neck playfully as he nipped at the spot just below his ear. Axel felt a little tinge of jealousy, but he knew it'd be his turn soon enough so he'd wait patiently for a moment. Roxas sucked on Demyx's earlobe before whispering something devious making the brunette's eyes go wide. Axel wasn't sure what he said but it must have been good judging by the look Demyx was giving him.

Demyx smirked over at Axel then moved so he could whisper into Roxas' ear.. "Roxas, he'll kill us..." he chimed playfully licking the shell of Roxas' ear.

"No he won't he's gonna be handcuffed to my bed how could he?" Roxas asked playfully in Demyx's ear smiling

"Alright fine, I'll play along you just go over there and help me distract him..." Demyx sighed as Roxas took the hint crawling out of his lap.

Axel was just about about to crawl over there and see what in the world they were being so quiet about when he saw Roxas crawl out of Demyx's lap rather hastily and up into his own lap as he quickly pulled his shirt up over his head. "What are you up to?" he asked suspiciously wrapping his arms around Roxas' tiny waist.

"Nothing..." he cooed playfully into Axel's collarbone as he trailed nipping kisses up to his ear. Axel closed his eyes relaxing for a minute until he felt Demyx's hands grabbing his off of Roxas's lower back and holding them as he leaned in over Roxas nipping at Axel's lower lip.

Axel gave Demyx's hands a quick squeeze before pushing his lips harshly into the brunette's for a rough kiss. Demyx slowly moved Axel's hands so they were pinned above his head as he and Roxas shifted away slightly causing Axel to shift closer to them so he was almost laying down. " No seriously, you two are doing something.. Quit trying to be sneaky neither of you are good at it.

"I am too!" Roxas chimed as he clicked the handcuffs around Axel's wrists effectively cuffing him to the bed.

Axel swallowed hard closing his eyes, well Sora and Riku could wait since he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "You guys suck.." Axel frowned shifting against the handcuffs laying down so he was more comfortable. Since despite his complaint he really didn't mind being handcuffed, what in the world could they possibly do that they wouldn't if he wasn't stuck there?

"Was that a statement or a request?" Roxas asked nibbling on the shell of Axel's ear. Axel smirked closing his eyes not giving Roxas an answer to his stupid question. "Alright fine.. Don't answer me..." he pouted kissing his way down Axel's chest before pausing and looking up at Demyx with a look that said, 'What the hell are we going to do now!'

Demyx looked down at him kissing him on the top of the head before returning the look with a look that said..'I have no idea, I didn't think we'd really get this far..' Demyx leaned forward putting his arms around Roxas and reaching his hands between his two friends resting with his thumbs in Roxas's belt loops as he leaned in kissing Roxas's neck and licking and nipping down his spine causing the boy to cry out as he went back to what he was doing to Axel.

Roxas tried his best to not be to distracted by Demyx's questing mouth and hands, but it was proving hard. He swallowed hard before licking one of Axel's nipples then taking it in his mouth swirling it around. He felt Axel squirming around under him and smirked against his chest before moving onto the other nipple swirling it around and nipping at it lightly.

Axel moved to wrap around his arms around Roxas but just growled realizing he was still handcuffed above his head. 'This is kind of cruel...' he thought to himself. "Roxas..." he whined pulling at the handcuffs.

Demyx started laughing slightly against Roxas's back.. It wasn't everyday you saw the proud redhead whining and begging. "Aww Roxas, I think Axel's getting frustrated..." he chimed leaning forward giving Axel a mocking pouting look.

Axel's hands may have been handcuffed, but his fingers weren't he flipped Demyx off scowling at him "Fuck you guys.. this _really_ isn't fair!" he pouted pulling at the handcuffs again even though he knew it wouldn't make much of a difference.

"It would have been fair if I was handcuffed to the bed?" Roxas asked raising an eyebrow sitting up on Axel straddling him and crossing his arms.

"You _wanted_ to be handcuffed to the bed..." Axel spat emphasizing the irony of this situation.

"That's a good point, but you know you like it.. Now, shut your mouth before I stick a sock in it..." Roxas spat going back to kissing his way down Axel's chest. He flawlessly undid his pants in one swift movement and traced his tongue along the waistband of his boxers before nipping at his hipbone giggling.

"Damn it Roxas!" Axel yelled squirming under his friend pouting even though it was good.

"Shut up Axel.." Demyx said moving over and kissing him on the lips slipping his tongue in his mouth when he went to complain again..

Axel made another inaudible complaint into Demyx's mouth before giving up when he felt the Demyx's hand reach up to hold onto his so they weren't so lonely up there. He gave hasty "Thank you" into the kiss even though Demyx barely understood him and just laughed before kissing him a little more needily.

Roxas meanwhile realized Demyx was now laying on his side next to Axel and gave him a devious idea. While the two boys were busy being distracted by their steamy make out session Roxas reached over grabbing a long rope of scarves out of the magician box and slide his way up whispering in Axel's ear in turn causing him to chuckle a little into the kiss.

Suddenly Demyx found his hands tied to Axel's and the handcuffs. He groaned breaking the kiss. "Roxas... What are you doing now?" he asked struggling against the scarves.

Roxas smirked rubbing Demyx's erection through his pants. "Don't worry about it..." he cooed reaching over and removing Axel's pants before taking Demyx's off too.

"Dude..." Demyx whispered into Axel's ear swallowing kind of hard ".. Is it just me or does this make you kind of nervous?.."

"A little.." Axel replied sounding pretty nervous. "What's the worst he could do..." Axel whispered kissing Demyx on the nose.

Demyx smiled Axel had a point.

"Riku!" Came Sora's voice from down the hallway.

Demyx and Axel's heads turned towards the door before they looked at each other frowning then up at Roxas.. "Roxas..." they both said at the same time.

"I'm sure there just playing around..." Axel said hoping to god he wasn't going to try to go check on Sora, but sadly Roxas was already off of them and at the door. "Wait!" they both yelled pulling against their restraints.. "ROXAS!"

--------

Riku abruptly stopped tickling his little lover and clamped his hand down over Sora's mouth looking down at him frowning. When he pulled his hand away Sora was panting a little still from being tickled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he whined closing his eyes.. "Maybe Roxas didn't hear me.."

"Someone heard you..." Riku whined listening to quickly approaching footsteps from down the hall. He pulled the blanket up over Sora and sat down on the ground as if that would help.

The door slammed open..

Roxas stormed in ready to kill one of his best friends "Riku!" it wasn't all that loud, but it was dripping with 'I'm going to slit your throat'

"Hmm?" Riku asked innocently from his spot on the floor.

Roxas looked down at the floor then back at the bed where his brother was alone. "Riku?" this time his voice was dripping with suspicion. He walked in to the room a bit more and Sora slid up pretending his hands were just resting behind his head. "Sora?"

"Hmm?" was Sora's reply too even though unlike Riku he kind of thought this was hilarious and was trying not to laugh.

"Why were you screaming?" he was staring blankly at his little brother now.

Sora was smiling really bright by this time but forced himself to pout. "'Cause Riku's cruel and won't play with me!" he wailed a bit.

Roxas cringed a bit frowning hard looking at his brother. "You're joking right?" he asked his voice very void of emotion. If Riku told him that, he would have punched him, but coming from Sora, it seemed oddly disturbing. In fact he was so disturbed he wasn't even mad anymore, he needed some fresh air.

"No really, he said you'd beat him up..." Sora whined, "Tell him you won't beat him, please? Then he can play with me.." Sora beamed brightly

"Ewwwww! Sora, I'm leaving.. Quit your whining, Riku doesn't have to 'play' with you, and I will not tell him he can that's gross, I'm leaving.. Ewww..." He shook his head cringing a bit more as he walked out the door. He stuck his head back in "Riku.. Please tell me your not going to do anything gross?"

"Alright Roxas.. Nothing gross..." Riku chimed playing with the magician box nervously.

"Good.. Ewww.." he cringed a bit more before he left for good.

Riku glared up at Sora who was laughing exceptionally hard for someone in this situation, sure Riku was about to laugh too, but that was before he made a very surprising Discovery. "Sora.. Why are you such a dumb ass?"

"Huh?" Sora asked as he abruptly stopped laughing looking down at Riku almost hurt.

"Tell me why..." he took a brief pause so he wouldn't start yelling. "The keys to those fucking handcuffs are right here.."

"Right where?" Sora spat no longer worried about Riku being mad at him since it was obvious he was just annoyed in general.

"Here!" Riku said holding up the box and pointing to where they were taped to the flap of the box.

Sora stared blankly at the box for a good minute until Riku untaped the keys. Riku lifted Sora's head up and unlocked the handcuffs letting them fall off of Sora's wrists.

Sora frowned hard. "You gotta be fucking kidding me, they were taped to the box so they wouldn't get lost, and what do I do? fucking lose 'em..."

Riku burst out laughing

"I know, I'm a moron.." Sora said almost laughing too assuming that's why Riku was laughing.

"No, it's not that.. It's just, I've never heard you cuss before.." Riku said as he started laughing harder.

Sora blushed a little he hadn't realized he was cussing. It was kind of a shock to himself since he didn't really cuss and that's probably why Riku never heard him do it before.

Riku leaned in kissing Sora's forehead when he saw he was blushing. "you're so fucking adorable!" he beamed trying to convince Sora he didn't care about cussing since he had the worst potty mouth around after Axel of course.

Sora giggled a bit wrapping his newly freed arms around Riku's shoulders with a slight whimper.

"What's the matter?" Riku asked looking down at the brunette concerned.

"My arms are asleep!" Sora whined moving his arm with a slight whimper.

"Pansy.." Riku sighed messing up his hair.

"Hey!" Sora whined trying to get his arms to wake up.

"It's alright, at least your my Pansy right?"

"Right.." Sora giggled a little. "Riku, Are we... Are you my boy friend now?"

"That's what I was hoping, but if you don't want to..." he smirked looking over at the wall.

"You know I want to!" Sora spat slapping his arm lightly.

"I know.." Riku said rolling his eyes and leaning in kissing him on the lips before pulling back slightly.

Sora smiled closing the gap between them again, but Riku just smirked and pulled back a bit causing his new boyfriend to pout before trying to close the gap between them again without success.

--------

Mean while in Roxas's room

"So Axel, you think Roxas is killing Riku or what?" Demyx asked pulling against his scarf restraints.

"He must be... Because he's taking forever to come back, doesn't he care were tied to a fuckin' bed?" Axel spat pulling on the handcuffs

even though he knew it was useless. "I bet I could untie you... But you have to find me the keys if I do"

"Alright, alright just get me untied.." Demyx chimed shifting off of Axel a bit. Axel shifted up untying the scarves with his teeth and in no time had him free.

"I'll go find Roxas, I'm pretty sure he still has the keys in his pockets alright? I'll be right back, I'm sure he's just in Sora's room." Demyx smiled pulling on his pants

"Yeah, yeah just hurry up..." Axel spat not wanting to be handcuffed to the bed any longer especially if no one was there to play with him.

Demyx nodded and headed off down the hallway to find Roxas. He opened the door to Sora's room, but the two love birds didn't notice.

"Riku, quit being mean to me!" Sora pouted still trying to get Riku to kiss him.

"You have to ask nicer than that..." Riku chimed leaning back a bit more so Sora couldn't reach his lips.

They both turned their heads when they heard light chuckling coming from the doorway. Riku jumped a bit. "Fuck Dem! I thought you were Roxas again.." he said climbing off of Sora and sitting on the edge of the bed. "What do you want?"

"Actually, I was looking for Roxas... I need the keys to those handcuffs.." he said scratching the back of his neck.

Riku laughed, "We finally found Sora's keys if you want to use them, but you're going to have to tell me what they're for.." he chimed smirking up at Demyx.

"I'm not going to talk about this in front of Sora..." Demyx said looking up at the ceiling.

"Aww you can tell me, I think I probably already know anyways..." Sora chimed crawling up behind Riku wrapping his arms around his chest and resting his head on Riku's shoulder.

"Mmmm no... Sorry, I wouldn't want to ruin the whole magician thing for you.."

Riku laughed a bit.. "So, what's Axel handcuffed too?" he asked nuzzling into Sora a little.

Demyx blushed looking at Riku then Sora then back to Riku, realizing the handcuffs were still around the head board and Sora was sitting there in his boxers. "Riku, are you corrupting Sora?" he asked smirking a bit.

"Maybe a little.." Riku chimed cocking his head a bit letting Sora suck and kiss on his neck.

"Cute... Can I have the keys now?" Demyx asked holding out his hand.

"Yeah, yeah as long as you bring them back." Riku said throwing the keys to him before closing his eyes with a slight moan from what Sora was doing to him.

"Hey Demyx?" Sora asked pulling away from Riku's neck looking at his brother's other friend smiling bright. "Why don't you put them on the desk in the hallway when you bring them back..." Sora bit his lip obviously insinuating something.

Demyx was about to drool seeing the look on Sora's face, then looked back to Riku who was pouting. "Dude, I'm so jealous of you right now..." he chimed closing his eyes opening the door to leave. "Don't worry Sora, I won't bug you guys anymore, Thanks for the keys, I'll put these in the top drawer." he chimed shaking the key around.

Silently Sora went back to sucking on Riku's neck. Riku just smirked at Demyx a smirk that said 'You should be jealous I'm luckiest guy in the world right now..'

Demyx just smirked walking out of the room, why didn't he ever see how adorable the kid was, must have been to busy making fun of him, oh well, he still had Roxas, where ever Roxas was.. He walked into the room and straddled Axel shaking the keys bit.

"Where's Roxas?" Axel asked a bit surprised to see Demyx with keys.

"That's a good question... Sora let me use his keys though.."

"Sora has keys!" Axel spat glaring at the door. "Why the hell did they make me go get them then?"

"You were trying to get the keys for them?" Demyx asked suspiciously as he put the key in the lock waiting for an answer before he unlocked him.

"Yeah, dumb ass Riku had him stuck to the bed and no way to get him off.."

Demyx just laughed unlocking the handcuffs and climbing off of Axel so he could get up.

Axel smirked sitting up and kissing Demyx hard as a thank you for getting him unstuck. Demyx opened his mouth immediately for Axel's questing tongue letting him give proper thanks. After they both kissed each other breathless they smiled at each other. Axel leaned in giving him a chaste kiss on the lips before standing up and putting on pants.

Demyx got up too, "Going to find Roxas?" he asked as they walked out into the hallway. Axel just nodded and Demyx stopped at Sora's door sticking the keys in the top drawer like he said he would. He smirked hearing the not so quiet noises coming from inside the room.

"I wonder if Riku's content with his decision to give up his afternoon romps with us for Magician boy in there.." Axel pondered out loud stopping by Demyx and the door.

"I think he is." Demyx nodded before smirking again "Fuck I would be.. Sora's adorable and not quite as innocent as I always assumed, seems like quite the little mini Roxas.." he chimed walking off a bit not wanting to spy.

"I guess your right, speaking of mini Roxas, where did the real Roxas go?" Axel chimed deciding he didn't want to bother thinking about Sora in anyway other than Roxas's little brother since it was pointless, either way Roxas had his heart not that he'd ever admit it.

"I have no idea.." Demyx chimed walking down the stairs, he too was starting to doubt what they had could last forever, Riku already found someone he loved, and it was likely the rest of them would too, he didn't mind that idea, he always wanted a real boyfriend, sure he had fun with his friends, but it just wasn't the same.

-----------

Sora leaned in kissing Riku on the lips before pulling away giggling.

Riku looked at him like he was nuts. "What!"

"I got you!" he beamed backing away a bit more.

"I'm 'going' to get you.." Riku chimed narrowing his eyes into a playful glare crawling on top of Sora knocking down so has laying on the bed.

"Oh no! Anything but that!" Sora mock whined smiling up at Riku pulling him in for a better kiss.

Riku didn't want to play anymore games he just wanted Sora so he let himself be pulled in and slipped his tongue into Sora's already parted lips deepening the kiss. Sora moaned a bit into the kiss pulling Riku down closer to him pressing their bare chests together.

Riku moaned into the kiss too after feeling himself pressed into Sora. "Mmmm Sora wait..." Riku pulled away from Sora's lips reluctantly. "Are you sure about this?"

Sora smiled up at him tracing his fingers down Riku's back taking the time to draw a heart "I'm sure, I always wanted you to be my first, my first everything.." he beamed blushing feeling a bit shy after admitting that.

Riku's mouth fell open for a minute if that's what Sora wanted he was definatly willing to give it to him. He smiled bright before closing his eyes and leaning in claiming Sora's lips again. Sora smiled into the kiss once again opening his mouth for Riku's questing tongue.

Riku Let his hand slip up under the leg of Sora's boxer rubbing his thigh lightly causing him to moan into the kiss again. Once they found the need to breath pulling at their lungs the pulled away reluctantly panting. Riku let his forehead rest on Sora's with his eyes closed still panting softly.

"I love you Riku..." Sora panted keeping his eyes closed and giving a soft sigh.

"I love you too... Magician boy.." Riku smirked a bit as he said it pulling back to look into Sora's eyes that had shot open at the comment. They both laughed a little.

Sora shook his head flipping Riku over despite the white haired teen being way stronger than him. Now Sora was straddling Riku, but the older boy just laughed smirking up at him.

"What are you going to do now that that you got me down here?" he asked smugly putting his hands behind his head.

Now it was Sora's turn to smirk. He didn't answer he just moved down kissing down Riku's chest nipping at him softly trailing kisses down his chest to his belly button. When he got there he looked up Riku as he undid his pants slipping them off exceptionally slowly.

Riku's mouth was wide open watching Sora being exceptionally less innocent than he thought possible. "Sora?" he asked almost shyly as he felt his boxer's being removed.

Sora just smiled up at him innocently before licking at the tip of Riku's erection playfully.

"Aw fuck.." Riku spat arching his back a bit clenching his fists as he pulled them out from behind his head.

Sora giggled a bit taking a little more of Riku into his mouth experimenting a bit with what he could do and what Riku liked. Judging by Riku's squirming and involuntary cursing it was likely he was enjoying himself so Sora decided to take a bit more of Riku into mouth.

Riku accidentally bucked his hips into Sora's mouth then sat up a bit stroking his cheek, "Oh god, I'm so so so sorry!" he cooed looking down at him feeling bad, but Sora just looked up at him like he was crazy before going back to what he was doing.

Sora wasn't really sure why Riku was sorry, it's not like it hurt or anything. Besides, judging by the way Riku moaned when he thrust his hips into Sora's mouth he liked it, and that's what Sora was going for. He took all of Riku in his mouth deep throating him a few times while still using his tongue to tease him a bit.

Riku was a bit shocked but then moaned some more inwardly smiling to himself, he found something Sora was better at than Roxas. He moaned a bit louder biting his lip. 'He doesn't have any gag reflexes, does he!' Riku's mind was reeling with possibilities at this, but he decided to just push it to the back of his mind for now. He was so close. He didn't want to cum like this, but he couldn't bring himself to stop Sora. It was to good, and judging by the random moans he kept feeling around his cock the kid was enjoying himself. then he felt Sora's teeth scrape against the underside of his shaft. He wasn't sure if it was on purpose or accident, but after that couldn't hold himself back any longer.

Sora closed his eyes tight feeling Riku release into his mouth and swallowed it all before before pulling his mouth off of Riku. A little dribbled down his chin and he smiled wiping it away with the back of his hand before crawling up next to Riku sucking on his neck softly listening to his breathing waiting for it to even out.

----------

"We found you!" Demyx beamed walking into the kitchen where Roxas was sitting on the counter pouting.

Roxas looked up and gave them a slight smile before he slapped himself in the forehead. "Oh god you guys! I'm so sorry, how did you get off the bed?" he asked forcing himself to smile though he was sad.

"Axel untied me, and I borrowed Sora's keys.." Demyx smirked walking over to Roxas.

Roxas forgot Sora couldn't find the keys earlier so he just ignored it shaking his head. "At least you guys got up, I'm sorry I didn't come back."

Axel frowned noticing Roxas was obviously upset about something. "It's alright Roxas, why'd you come down here anyways, you look sad.." he said walking over putting an arm around his secret love.

Demyx sat down on the counter next to them. "Y'know, you do look really sad!"

"I'm sorry guys, I was just thinking..." Roxas said trying not to look sad. Axel motioned for him to continue since that wasn't a good enough answer for him. "I'm sad, because I know we can't all be together forever, y'know, Sure I knew that before, but seeing Riku with Sora really hit a nerve, not because it's my little brother and one of my best friends, but because now Riku isn't going to play with us anymore, he fell in love.. What's to say you two both won't fall in love and leave me too? besides after this year, were all graduating and you said you were leaving this place for good did you not?" he asked turning to Demyx.

The older boy just nodded unable to answer that question it hurt to hear what Roxas had to say. "Yeah, I am." he said sadly "I'm not ready to graduate we only have four more weeks together, but ya never know I might stay for the summer.."

Axel looked down sadly, they hadn't really talked about it until now, but it was true they were all going their separate ways in four weeks and it hurt to think about it. "Roxas, you could always stay here and go to school, you don't have to go.."

"I guess your right, but it'll hurt to stay if Demyx and Riku go.." Roxas said looking down before he looked up at the ceiling his eyes getting wide. "Sora, I bet Riku didn't tell him he was leaving in the fall."

Demyx and Axel both felt bad all of the sudden, but Axel felt bad for a different reason, He didn't want Roxas to leave him here alone, he'd use the next four weeks to convince him just how much he loved him, and that they didn't need Riku and Demyx to be happy. Just how he was going to do it he wasn't sure yet, but he'd manage.

"Poor Sora, but maybe Riku will change his mind and stay?" Demyx chimed knowing that wasn't true.

"Dem, you know he wouldn't do that, he got into the school of his dreams and I know my brother, he wouldn't let him give that up.." Roxas tried to smile. "We should go talk to them." he felt a bit better, but he wanted Sora to know what he was getting into.

"No we shouldn't!" Demyx spat standing up.

"Why!" Roxas demanded

"Um, what I think Dumb ass is trying to say is that their probably bonding."Axel said looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm going up there.." Roxas spat looking up at the ceiling to since Sora's room was right above the kitchen.

Roxas walked off calmly and Axel grabbed a broom banging on the ceiling. "Roxas! DON'T GO UP THERE!"

------

Riku heard this and rolled out of bed although he was still kind of panting and pulled on his boxers then his pants and threw on his shirt all in a very hurried pace before sitting down on the bed. Sora did the same kind of, he grabbed some regular jeans and black shirt with white paw prints on it.

Sora sat down on Riku's lap resting his head on his shoulder deciding it be really suspicious if they weren't doing something when Axel and Demyx had mad such a big deal.

Roxas opened the door slowly kind of afraid of what he was going to see. "Sora?" he asked before coming in completely. He smiled a little seeing them sitting there, as much as he hated to admit it they were cute together and they both seemed happy. Then he forced himself to frown a little. before walking over sitting next to them.

"Hey Roxas.." Sora said trying to pretend he wasn't annoyed that Roxas came in.

"Hey.. SO, I'm going to pretend you changed in another room and there was absolutely nothing suspicious going on in here all afternoon, since I really don't want to have to think about it, or be mad right now.

Demyx and Axel walked in about this time expecting to see a fight, but everyone looked dressed and civil. "Hey you guys weren't doing anything.. All that trouble for nothing.." Demyx chimed oblivious to the fact they had changed very fast and Riku's shirt was inside out.

They all laughed a little before Roxas started talking again. "I guess you guys have my blessing for what ever is that you guys plan on doing, but please.. don't talk to me about it, or do anything to drastic in front of me, sure I don't mind PDA, but um, you're still my baby brother alright Sora?" Roxas asked messing up his brother's hair.

"Yes mother.." Sora cooed fixing his hair.

Roxas shook his head looking at Riku, "Were gonna miss you.." he said looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sure I'll miss you guys too, but I love Sora and we're all still friends. It should be okay even if we aren't screwing around together right?"

"I guess you're right, but Riku.. What about next fall.." Roxas asked looking down at his lap feeling really bad for bringing it up, but he'd rather Sora heard it now rather than later.

Riku froze, "I-I forgot about that.." he said sadly tightening his hold around Sora, "I'll miss you guys so much, all of you.." he kissed the top of Sora's head.

"Riku?... Where are you going?" Sora asked looking up at him confused.

"New York.." Riku replied looking down sadly unable to look Sora in the eye.

Sora thought he might cry, but he didn't know what to say to that, New York was so far. "You'll come back won't you?" he asked swallowing hard

"Maybe, after I got done with school, but I haven't decided." after hearing Riku's answer Sora hid his face in Riku's shoulder trying not to cry.

Riku wanted to be mad at Roxas for bringing it up, but it was a good thing he did or he probably would have waited until it was time to leave to tell Sora he was going away. They all just kind of stared at each other sadly none of them able to look the other in the eye. No one was ready for life after the next four weeks especially not Sora, he had already been upset Roxas was going to leave him, but now Riku too?

----

Alright, this is kind of a cruel spot to stop, but I guess it's over for now until chapter 4 comes out, any suggestions I'm willing.. Demyx is going to find an emo boyfriend in chapter 4 any guesses at who that is xD;; My other favorite couple of course, at somepoint Demyx's little Brother Hayner's gonna come in, yeah I'm makeing this story a lot more complex if you guys are really lucky it may never end x3... I don't know, what do you guys think, I'm thinking I'll go into great detail for all of my main couples meaning some real lemons coming up since I've been cruel up until now, chapter 4 should have some real action though, if not chapter 5


	4. Chapter 4

This story isn't really about magicians anymore... xD;; I don't know, so I don't own Tacobell... Just thought you guys should know, so I don't get sued.. I wish I owned Tacobell, but I'd still rather own the rights to KH, but I guess neither will ever happen so why bother dwelling on it...

To thank my reviewers...

To all the people who guessed Zexion was Demyx's new boyfriend, I'm glad I'm predictable... I love them toghther I hope you guys like this chapter... It's random, but cute.. Oh yeah if you like this chapter, you'll probably like the one shot I'm writing about Demyx and Zexion...

Yeah, I'm advertising... GO READ AND REVIEW MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR TURNED OUT TO BE A LOSER IN TIN FOIL... x3 Ill love you forever!

All my reviewers I'm glad you liked it, and please continue to review me? I love you guys!

Chapter 4: I Want Tacos!

Demyx wanted to cry for Sora! The poor kid was trying so hard to stay strong it hurt to watch, and he couldn't sit there and watch it.

"You guys, this is to sad to deal with right now!" Demyx chimed his usually childish manner gone from his voice.

"Don't whine Dem, it's very unbecoming of you." Axel smirked slightly messing up Demyx's hair before sitting down on the bed behind Roxas and resting his chin on the blondes shoulder.

Sora looked over at Roxas then back at Riku and broke down he started balling and hid his face in Riku's shoulder. "I don't want you guys to leave, it's not fair." he mumbled into Riku's shoulder barely understandable.

"So, who wants tacos? I want tacos! I think- I'm going to go to Tacobell, I'll be back in a little while with dinner alright?" Demyx said turning away from them blinking back a tear that was trying to fall.

"Demyx? Are you crying?" Roxas asked noticing the sadness in Demyx voice.

"No! I just want tacos..." with that he left without bothering to stay to answer anymore questions.

"That was weird, even for him. I wonder what's up." Roxas chimed watching the door close behind his friend.

"Who knows..." Axel shrugged a little wrapping his arms around Roxas a little possessivly.

Riku didn't even notice Demyx leaving he was to busy feeling bad about Sora crying. He really wanted to go to this school, but he really didn't want to see Sora sad like this. "Sora.. Please don't cry, We still have the summer and I promise we'll still see each other on holidays and breaks, and you could always come to New York for college. You graduate next year so it won't be that long of a wait!"

Sora wasn't a moron, he knew that this wouldn't work, but he also didn't like crying, and he wanted to believe Riku, so he did even though he knew it would probably be a bad idea. He forced himself to smile looking up at the three of them wondering where Demyx got off to. "I guess you're right, and you'll still be here to play with me right?" Sora asked poking Axel in the nose.

Axel laughed slightly scruntching up his face. "Yeah kid, I guess I could stop by and make fun of you every now and again."

Sora had to laugh, a little at least. "Good, and Demyx will still be here won't he, so you guys will have to come back and see us.. Speaking of Demyx, where'd he go?"

-----

Meanwhile at Tacobell:

Demyx growled inwardly looking at the drive-thru realizing it was barracaded off for some reason. He was tempted to turn around and go back to Roxas's, but it would be very suspicious if he made such a big deal about wanting taco's and never even got them. So he pulled into a parking spot and sat there for a minute making sure he looked alright, sadly he didn't notice in his rush to get out of the house, he never put a shirt on. He smacked himself in the forehead trying to figure out how he just now realized that. He leaned into the backseat trying to find a shirt or a coat or something.

He found a shirt, to bad it was Roxas's shirt and didn't really fit very well. It didn't matter to him, who the hell was he going to run into at tacobell anyways? he pulled on the light blue shirt and looked down at it "Hugs not Drugs?" he read out loud raising an eyebrow, okay maybe it wasn't Roxas's shirt, but who's was it? He decided to worry about that later... Right now he just wanted to get the fuckin' tacos and go home. He got out of the car and rolled his eyes pulling down at the shirt since it was about two inches to short to actually reach the top of his pants. He was kind of greatful he wore girl pants now because maybe people would just asume he was really gay and liked to look like this.

He let go of the hem of the shirt deciding if he had to wear the shirt he might as well wear it proudly, since it's not what you wear, it's how you wear it right? He forced himself to believe that and walked into tacobell with his head held high. He blushed slightly when he heard someone chuckling leaning against a wall by the counter. He glared at him slightly "What's so fuckin' funny?" he spat trying to look tough.

The other boy who was laughing at him paused, he looked like he was about Demyx's age, but he couldn't remember ever seeing him at school before. "I like your shirt..." he chimed thinking this girly boy was actually rather cute especially when he tried to sound tough.

Demyx looked the other boy over still glaring he had really cool short emo hair that Demyx wished he had because he'd tried and failed to make his hair silver before, and this kid had flawless silver hair. He also had really pretty blue eyes a lot like Roxas's but his eyes looked less friendly than Roxas's were. He had on a black and white striped long sleeve shirt and a black t-shirt with a white skull on it and random saftey pins over it. His pants were actually rather tight too, and so were his shirts so he didn't really have any room to talk.

Demyx rolled his eyes; if the other boy hadn't been cute he would have left it at that, but he was cute so he figued he should egg him on a bit. "You're one to talk.." Demyx chimed sounding much more playful than serious even though he didn't know this guy.

"You wanna go!" the other teen took a defensive stand, he kind of sounded like he was kidding to. The girl behind the counter didn't see it this way she got her manager and Demyx and the random stranger got kicked out of Tacobell.

"I'm sorry please, I was kidding.. I'll be good!" Demyx chimed to the manager as he shut the door on the two of them. "Thanks a lot!" Demyx spat glaring at the stranger.

"You started it!" the other teen chimed laughing sitting down on the curb.

"You think this is funny?" Demyx spat putting his hands on his hips bending down glaring at this stranger.

"Yes, actually I do..." He smirked looking up at Demyx crossing his arms trying not to laugh. "Dude, seriously we just got kicked out of Tacobell! How could that not be funny?"

Demyx shook his head and started laughing a little. "I guess you're right.. Dude, we just got kicked out of tacobell!" Demyx was pouting through his laughter as he slumped down on the curb next to the guy. "I'm Demyx by the way..."

"Zexion..." was the boys only answer as he turned to Demyx holding out his hand to shake it.

"Dude.. I'm rad, you're rad.. let's hug!" Demyx said leaning in ignoring Zexion's hand and just hugging him. "I can't believe we got kicked out, now what am I going to do, I was supposed to bring my friends tacos.." he said as he pulled away crossing his arms looking at his car.

"You could always tell them the truth?" Zexion asked not really knowing the whole story.

Demyx looked at him with a rather blank stare on his face then threw his hands up in the air. "Seriously man, I highly doubt they'll believe me if I tell them the truth.."

"I don't know what to say then, drive to another tacobell?"

"No I'm kidnapping you and you're going to tell them it's your fault I don't have any tacos.."

"What!"

"Come on!"

"Alright, but only because I don't have anything else to do..."

--------

"Tell me why Demyx hasn't come back with my tacos yet?" Axel glared at no one inparticular nuzzling into Roxas.

"Good qustion, I'm hungry!" Roxas whined getting up and pulling Axel along with him. "We're going to go make food, or I'm going to make food and Axel will watch, I think Dem skipped out on us.. Are you guys hungry?"

"I'm starving!" Sora beamed looking up at Roxas with a look that said he was starving.

"I knew you were starving Sora, you're always hungry!" Roxas beamed messing up his hair "I'll call you guys when dinner's ready alright?"

Sora nodded feeling rather happy since he was ignoring the situation with Riku leaving.

Riku on the other hand was rather silent because he knew this whole leaving thing wouldn't work. He didn't know if he could trust himself to be faithful for the whole year he was away from Sora. Sure he'd see him a couple times, but it would be hard. He was starting to see he'd have to break this off before the summer was over, because it would hurt Sora less in the long run, but he couldn't bring himself to do it yet, he really did love him.

The door shut behind Roxas and Axel and Sora nuzzled into Riku breaking him out of his thoughts. "Riku... It'll work, it has to right?" he asked sounding hopeful. Riku didn't answer him, but Sora didn't notice. He leaned up and kissed Riku on the lips sighing. "Come on, let's go down stairs and help Roxas or something, I need something to drink anyways."

"Alright Sora.." Riku sounded kind of sad, but he stood up holding on to Sora and keeping him off the ground kissing him hard before actually setting him down. "Let's go!" he chimed wrapping his arms around Sora's waist and walking out the bedroom door.

Sora held onto Riku's hands keeping them around his waist smiling bright. He stopped at the top of the stairs leaning his head back on Riku's shoulder and kissing his neck a couple times. He turned around wrapping his arms around Riku's pressing his lips into Riku's neck for one last kiss before they headed down stairs since he promised to keep the PDA to a minimum infront of Roxas.

Riku pulled away from the kiss before Sora for once toying with Sora's hair a little. "I love you!" he beamed nuzzling into Sora's cheek. He just wanted Sora to know exactly how he felt in case he ruined it, which he was quite certain he would.

Sora kissed Riku's cheek sighing happily. "I love you too! Let's go before I starve to death."

Riku laughed and let go of Sora taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. They walked down the stairs and through the door to the kitchen at the exact same time Demyx and Zexion walked in the back door.

Roxas and Axel both were staring at the back door and Demyx coming through without taco's, as if him being empty handed wasn't stange enough he was dressed like a girl and some strange boy had an arm around his waist. Axel had been standing with his arms around Roxas's waist and kissing his neck from behind and standing there so stunned it was obvious what they'd been doing since the both just kind of looked up.

"Dem?" Roxas asked bringing his hand up to the bridge of his nose. He decided to ignore the fact Demyx was wearing a shirt that was much to small and there was a really cute boy hanging all over him since he didn't want to bring it up. "Where are my tacos?"

"Screw the taco's! Why are you dressed as a girl!" Axel spat letting go of Roxas and walking over to Demyx. "And who's this guy?" he asked looking back at Riku to see if he had any idea.

Riku shrugged looking at Sora then back to Demyx.

Demyx blushed a bit, "Oh yeah, I guess I should explain. This guy's the reason we don't have taco's! Zexie here got us kicked out of Tacobell!" Demyx chimed messing up the other boys hair.

Zexion smoothed out his hair. "I 'm pretty sure I already told you not to call me that, but besides that- This guy actually got me kicked out and then brought me here so you guys wouldn't think he was lieing..."

Roxas looked at him still unsure of what to think scratching his head. "You guys got kicked out of tacobell? What were you doing?"

"No-" Demyx was abruptly cut off by Axel before he could answer. "Seriously! Am I the only one who wants to know why Demyx is dressed like a girl!"

"Oh about that.." Demyx blushed a bit, Someone should go get me my shirt because I forgot it here, and I found this shirt in my backseat so I wore it.."

"I think I like you better in that shirt!" Roxas chimed examining the shirt.

"That's what I told him!" Zexion beamed shrugging.

Demyx blushed some more.

Axel was going nuts everything they said was bringing up more questions. "Why'd you have a girls shirt in your backseat?"

Demyx shrugged scratching the back of his neck. "I have no idea when I picked it up I thought it was Roxas's, well until I read it..."

"Maybe it was your brother Hayner?" Roxas asked smirking a bit since Hayner was about as sheltered as Sora.

"Eww, don't even say that!" Demyx cringed. "Oh maybe it was that girl he's always with it probably fell out of her bag last time I took her home" Demyx chimed honestly believing it since most likely it was true.

"Hey speaking of that, Is that girl like Hayner's girlfriend or just his friend 'cause she's always at your house." Roxas asked sitting down on the counter since he still hadn't gotten around to starting dinner.

"I have no idea, I think they have something going on, but we're on a don't ask don't tell basis when it comes to our love lives." Demyx rolled his eyes a bit leaning on Zexion's shoulder.

"Why are you guys hanging all over eachother?" Axel asked suspiciously considering he'd never seen this boy before in his life.

"Oh yeah, didn't I say? Zexion's my new boy friend!" He chimed playing with Zexion's hair.

The room just got silent. Roxas looked rather hurt and Axel looked exceptionally thrilled. Riku and Sora were both to busy cuddling into eachother to notice.

"You're boyfriend?" Roxas whined, "Tell me why you both got boy friends in the same day!" Roxas jumped off the counter clinging to Axel. "Axel, you aren't going to get a boyfriend too are you?" he clung to the redhead posessively.

"Naw Rox, I won't get a boyfriend, I promise!" Axel wrapped a reassuring arm around the blonde looking at Demyx with a thankful smirk. He wanted to add a sly, 'not unless you want to be my boyfriend' but he didn't feel quite that brave.

"Good, 'cause you're not allowed to!" Roxas whined hiding his face in Axel's side before turning back to Demyx. "Who goes to tacobell and comes back with a boyfriend instead of tacos!" sure he was kind of pouting, but he kind of had a right to after a day like today.

"Aww Rox, I'm sorry! You're not to upset are you? I think I might really like him." demyx said blushing a little.

Zexion laughed rather amuzed by the whole situation since Demyx had explained the situation they were in on the way back from tacobell before they decided they should date. Zexion smirked leaning in whispering something in Demyx's ear. Demyx got a bright look on his face.

"Hey guys, you don't mind if I go home do you?"

"Just go Dem, Rox'll get over it, I'm sure I can find someway to cheer him up!" Axel chimed before whispering something in Roxas's ear.

Roxas perked up a bit."Go ahead Dem, We'll just have to have fun without you!" he said sounding a bit spiteful.

"Aww Rox, don't be mean! I'll see you guys in the morning.." he laughed shaking his head before letting himself be pulled back out the door.

Roxas pouted a bit as Demyx left then looked up at Axel smiling before dragging him out of the kitchen.

Riku and Sora just looked at each other then at both doors then back at each other. "I think this means Roxas isn't going to make you dinner.." Riku smirked knowing exactly what Roxas was doing instead.

"But, I'm hungry!" Sora pouted bowing his head in a defeated manner.

Riku snickered messing up Sora's hair before kissing the back of his head. "Come on, I'll buy you dinner!" Riku cooed shaking his head leading Sora towards the door. Lucky for both of them Riku lived across the street and they could just go get his car after he got his keys and such.

Sora allowed himself to be led off since he would rather Riku bought him food rather than him having to eat Roxas's cooking. He'd only actually been in Riku's house a couple times despite the fact he'd lived there for as long as either of them could remember, and had never actually been there without Roxas.

"Is that you Riku?" his mom asked as they walked in the house.

"Yeah it's me.." he called as he walked up the stairs to his room taking Sora with him. He pulled Sora into his bedroom kissing him hard up against the back of the door briefly before grabbing his keys and wallet. "Ready?" he asked kissing Sora's cheek.

Sora was still leaning against the door after the rather passionate kiss. Riku just smirked at him wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him out of the way so he could open the door. He still had his arms around Sora's waist and was kissing the back of his neck with his eyes closed.

Luckily, at that exact moment Riku's mom walked by. "Riku?" She asked not very surprised by what he was doing since it wasn't the first time she'd caught him doing things like this. "Is that Sora? Roxas's little brother? Does Roxas know you're necking with his little brother?" His mom chimed suspiciously trying to tease her son.

"Of course he does Mom! Sora's my new boyfriend, I wouldn't just bring home my best friends little brother with out asking!"

"Boyfriend?" She asked kind of surprised she'd never actually heard Riku refer to anyone like that before. "As long as everyone's happy, oh yeah don't forget your condoms boys.." she added playfully.

Riku laughed cringing slightly "Thanks mom..." he said kissing the back of Sora's head as she walked away.

Sora had been blushing rather bright since the moment his mom started talking, and the more she said the hotter he got, He was not used to having someone's mom joking around like that.. It was creepy.

"Aww Sora.. She was kidding! Come on let's go get you food.." Riku tried to distract Sora even though he was cute when he blushed, it was obvious he was close to dieing of embarrassment.

He took Sora's hand and laced their fingers together giving it a tight squeeze before walking back towards the front door. They almost made it out, but Riku's mother stopped them again.

"Hey Riku, wanna tell me why your shirt's inside out? Or do I even wanna know?"

"My shirts inside out?" Riku asked looking down examining it. What do you know, it was. "Geez Sora, why didn't you tell me my shirt was inside out?" he asked nudging the boy playfully.

"I didn't even notice!" Sora chimed turning back to face Riku's mom. Riku let go of Sora's hand and pulled his shirt up over his head right there turning it so in wasn't inside out anymore then put it back on. In the short time Riku didn't have his shirt on Sora had looked like he might drool.

Riku's mom decided to let it slide Sora always seemed shy, she'd give it time before she started with her teasing.

--------

Demyx drove Zexion back to his house in a rather hurried manner. Zexion had his hand on Demyx's knee and was slowly moving it up his thigh, luckily Demyx didn't live to far so his speeding down the backstreets went unnoticed except for the occassional person yelling at them for going 60 down the street their kids play in..

Demyx parked in front of the house putting his hand of Zexion's that was on his knee pouting a bit as he leaned over kissing him hard, kinda slamming his head into the passenger side window.

Zexion laughed kind of whimpering at the same time because it almost hurt. He kissed him back hard wrapping his arms around Demyx's waist pulling him out of the drivers seat and into his lap.

Demyx didn't mind being moved one bit he just adjusted himself wrapping his arms around Zexion's neck to bring them, if possible, closer. Zexion exlpored Demyx's mouth teasing his tongue slightly coaxing him to play, but mostly dominating the kiss.

Demyx pulled away after what felt like forever, and only because he could no longer ignore his lungs protest for air. He nuzzled into the crook of Zexion's neck kissing his neck a couple times between his panting breaths. He'd kissed plenty of guys, plenty of times, but this kiss, his and Zexion's first kiss together, it was perfect. At least in his mind it was, he could definatly get used to being exclusive if Zexion was one he was being exclusive with.

Zexion stroked Demyx's hair playfully tilting his head a bit, he was kind of panting too, after a kiss like that most anyone would be. Unknowingly he was thinking the exact same thing that Demyx was. They'd never actually said anything about being exclusive, but after that perfect kiss he wanted Demyx for himself, and himself alone. He held Demyx close to his chest a bit possesivly sighing happily closing his eyes as Demyx started nipping at neck a bit more playfully.

Demyx pulled away so he could look at Zexon's face. He kissed his nose, "As much as I'd love to make out with you in my car forever, Do you want to take this inside?" Well he would have been content to play there and not even mentioned it had the gear shift not been digging into his side.

Zexion smirked slightly and nodded letting Demyx go so they could untangle themselves and some how get out of the car and into the house. When they walked in the house Demyx was holding Zexion's arms around his waist as the emo nipped at his neck playfully. They were both still kind of laughing since Demyx had fallen out of the car when he tried to get up.

Hayner and Olette were sitting on the couch and turned around to see who was coming in the door. Hayner grabbed the bridge of his nose shaking his head slightly before going back to watching the VH1 top 50 count down of something or another.

Olette on the other hand started giggling because Demyx was wearing her shirt. "Demy.. Why are you wearing my shirt?" she asked sweetly cocking her head at them.

Demyx blushed slightly forgetting he never changed then decided to turn it around on them so it didn't look so bad he was walking through the door so suspiciously. "Why was your shirt in my backseat?" he asked winking at her and Hayner. Since in all actuality Hayner did borrow his car sometimes, maybe they had been doing something. He cringed a little thinking about it.

Hayner started blushing when he heard that and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

Olette looked at him kind of confused she had no idea why her shirt was in the back seat. She blinked a couple of times before turning to Hayner whispering in his ear. "Isn't that the shirt I let you borrow last week.?.." She asked sweetly trying not laugh, since she knew exactly what Demyx was implying, but she knew otherwise.. She liked Hayner, but they'd never be more than friends since well, Hayner didn't exactly like girls. For some reason, he had yet to come out to his family though, probably because their dad was already sad Demyx wouldn't do any of the guys stuff with him, and if Hayner came out, their old man would probably assume he didn't want to do any of that stuff either.

Hayner would have though, he loved hunting and fishing with their dad, camping was pretty much his favorite thing to do, in fact they'd been camping when he found out he liked guys. His first guy on guy experiance had included one of his dads fishing buddies sons, a bottle of fuzzy navel, and a lack of blankets on a really cold night. They didn't do anything to serious, but it was the first guy or girl he ever made out with, and he liked it a lot, so he decided since he never had much intrest in girls despite them having intrest in him, he must be gay. Olette was the first person he told.

Hayner was blushing exceptionally brighter after Olette whispered that to him, she was right, he had borrowed that shirt. He'd been at a party and started makeing out with some older guy some how they ended up in Demyx's car since he'd borrowed it from him that night. That night he was a bit tipsy and gave in a bit easier than he normally would have and went all the way with this guy. It was actually his first time, and for the life him, Hayner couldn't remember who this guy was except that he had blonde hair and sharp green eyes.1 He really wanted to know though, it was eating him up inside actually. Despite seeming fine on the out side he was going nuts on the inside trying to figure out who he lost his virginity to. Actually he hadn't even told Olette about that night so he decided to change the subject.

"So, who wants taco's? I want taco's.. You could give me the keys and I'll run to tacobell and get us some.." Hayner spat trying to change the subject. Demyx just kind of blinked a couple times then started laughing.

"Yeah, but you better come back with taco's for me!" he tossed Hayner his keys.

"I'll bring you taco's, but am I really going to want to knock on your door in about twenty minutes when I get back or should I just leave them in the kitchen for you guys? I wouldn't want to interupt anything.." Hayner chimed catching the keys and walking out to the door.

Demyx rolled his eyes blushing slightly "You can knock.. I don't want my tacos to get cold.." he answered before pulling Zexion along down the hall his room. he opened a door that was actually stairs and not expecting it Zexion almost managed to make them both fall down the stairs. Demyx's bedroom was actually the basement that his parents had renovated for him since they didn't know what to do with him after him and Hayner didn't want to share a room anymore. Somehow they managed to make it down the stairs where they collapsed on the bed laughing in a sort of tangled mess of limbs.

----

Back in Roxas's room---

Roxas and Axel had just got around to finishing what they started earlier, only this time Axel made sure to handcuff Roxas to the bed before he could turn the tables on him again.

He has kissing Roxas's neck, giving it his best since had to prove to Roxas they could have fun alone He nibbled, licked, sucked, and nipped any and all areas he could gain access to without removing his shirt. then he slid his hands down pulling up romoving Roxas's shirt slowly as his hands danced around playfully.

Sadly this time without Demyx there to remind them, Axel handcuffed Roxas to the bed with his shirt on which effectivly killed the mood when the shirt finally made it to the handcuff barriers and Axel and Roxas both started cussing. Axel decided he no longer had a thing for magicians he liked when Roxas played back and there was no way to screw things up when you were in a hurry.

He reached in roxas's pocket and pulled out the keys licking Roxas's nipple as he did so trying to keep him in a playful mood. They both laughed slightly when axel had trouble manuvering around the shirt that was now in the way as he tried to unlock the handcuffs.

As soon as he was unlocked Roxas flung the shirt and the handcuffs half way across the room before sliding his hands down Axel's chest and effectivly romoving his shirt all in one swift motion. One they were free of the restricting clothing Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck pressing their bare chest together and rubbing their noses together.

Roxas had a secret, he really liked Axel, and only didn't want the other two to leave because he didn't want to be to obvious about, but now that they were gone Axel had his full attention and it was hard to not be sincerly affectionate. He kissed Axel's cheek then a little lower on his cheek making his way to the other boys jawline before kissing along his jaw all the way to his ear.

Axel closed his eyes pretty content with just this, sure he was used to having fun like this with Roxas, but it was so much better this time, the first time they'd ever actually been alone. He'd been with plenty of guys alone other than Roxas, including Riku and Demyx, but Roxas always seemed turned off by the idea for some reason. He knew Roxas had been with other guys though, other guys that weren't him Demyx and Riku, other guys that at some point or another had been his boyfriend.

Maybe his exes were part of the reason Roxas was so freaked out by the idea of exclusivly screwing around with any of his friends. You see at some point Roxas gave up on girls after his first girl friend Namine cheated on him and broke his heart, that was freshman year, after that he turned to guys. Got mixed up with Seifer one of the school's bad asses. Eventually he broke Roxas's heart too, after that the once singular gang that ran the school split in two. Roxas got Axel Riku and Demyx since they all hated Seifer for what he did and Seifer kept Rai and Fuu since they're pretty much just his lacky's and always have been.

Either way at this point in time Roxas had kind of closed of his heart and decided to keep things strictly physical, but being with Axel alone was making that very difficult. In all actuality things with Axel hadn't been just physical for quite sometime now, the boy was just in denial. As he nibbled on axel's ear lobe and heard him whimpering softly he knew this wasn't going to work, he couldn't be with Axel and not be with Axel, but his past had him very set against actually being with Axel, so Roxas just stopped. His hands stopped moving and he pulled his mouth away from Axel and laid there.

"What's the matter Rox?" Axel asked opening his eyes frowning down at his best friend.

"I'm just-" he didn't really know what to say. "Just tired..."

"Then you should sleep, we've already had our fun a couple times this afternoon right?"

"Right.. Sure you don't mind?"

"Naw, I'll go, see you in the morning?"

"Actually, Axel will you stay? I don't really wanna be alone.." Roxas felt like such a pansy saying that, but it was true he was in no mood to be alone, and didn't feel quite himself. To many weird thoughts were running through his head.

"Yeah.."Axel rolled over laying next to Roxas instead of on top of him. Roxas rolled over cuddling into Axel's side before looking at his clock it was only 6:00, a little nap couldn't hurt...

"Thanks.." Roxas sighed closing his eyes. Axel felt Roxas breathing even out and knew he was sleeping. he smiled he wasn't tired at all, but he was content to watch the boy he loved sleep, even if said boy didn't love him back. He'd always be there for Roxas even if Roxas never returned his feelings.

-----

1 I think I have no idea what color his eyes are I looked at pictures and in th FF VIII ones they all seem to be green, but in KH they seem gold or Hazel.. since I like green best I went with green, I know it bugs me when people say the wrong color so I figured I explain why they were green, wait I just gave away who Hayner slept with xD;; oh well.. You guys saw that coming right?

So I'm lazy so that's the end of this chapter good thing I update a lot, because it's pretty short, I'm sorry about that you guys.. Is anyone else noticing this should have been like 5 differents stories instead of just one...


	5. Chapter 5

Well, I'm finally updating this, I never update this story, it's sad kinda, so I figure I'll write this instead of putting down all my one shot ideas...

I want to thank all my reviewers for reading even though my updates are kinda far apart, I like how I feel bad, but I still update kind of a lot more than most people so I guess I shouldn't worry about it, but still.. This is a good chapter so I hope it's worth the wait, it's extra long too...

Dark Light- I'm sorry you almost died of waiting, I think this update took even longer xD Sorry, I hope you like it... I can't believe that girl kicked them out, I wouldn't have.. They're to bomb

Draechaeli- I have no problem with the e-mail thing since I already did it, I guess you know that x3 Hmm, Oh yeah I love that Tacobell thing I was laughing and I wrote it... I have no idea where that came from, but I still love it. That was my secret plan all along and it will be good...

Ry- I'm glad it could cheer you up! I love when stuff makes me happy, good thing this is a happy fic, maybe it will make me happier if I work on it instead of my sadder ideas..

MissMurder111- I know I was cracking up about the broom, especially since I was doing that to my brother one day when our mom came home xD... Since their house is secretly my old house...

losthimagain- I know so much drama and they haven't even gone to bed yet! It gets crazier in this chapter.. I think I'll keep writing this chapter until I put everyone to bed. That quote was my headline on myspace for a few days... It's so random... I love you too!

I love you all... Thanks for the reviews and thanks to those of you who read and didn't bother to review too I guess

--------------

Chapter 5: Where's the Parental Control?

Sora looked at Riku's mom like she was crazy and Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's waist turning him and walking out the door. "Bye Mom..." Riku said shaking his head before closing the door and tightening his grip around Sora. He leaned over kissing his neck a little.

"Quit it!" Sora chimed pulling away a little. "You're mom's right over there..."

"So..." Riku said pulling Sora close again and walking off towards his truck. He unlocked Sora's door and opened it hitting the unlock button before walking over to his side. Sora climbed in still kind of pouting from their talk with Riku's mother.

Riku laughed climbing up into the drivers seat shaking his head at his upset looking boyfriend. "Aww Sora, she was just joking!" he beamed starting the truck.

"It wasn't funny.." Sora mumbled crossing his arms a little. Riku shook his head resting his arm across the back of the seat and messing with Sora's hair.

"I'll tell her to be nice to you..." Riku chimed slipping his arm around Sora nudging him closer. Sora smiled resting his head on Riku's hand as Riku drove off using one hand because he's a rebel.

"Don't you need both hands?" Sora asked suspiciously looking down at the fact that the truck had a stick shift.

"Not if you slide over here and shift for me..." Riku said looking over at him not paying attention to the road.

Sora shook his head doing like Riku suggested, luckily he actually knew how to drive a stick and Riku wasn't asking to much of him. He nuzzled into Riku's side putting on the middle seat belt before leaning forward a bit.

Riku raised an eyebrow still not really paying all that much attention to the road since they were still in their little neighbor hood and he had the streets memorized. "You're a dork..." he said pulling Sora a bit closer.

"Huh? Why?" Sora spat defensively looking up at Riku.

"Your seat belt..." Riku said as if seat belt were the dumbest idea he'd ever heard.

"I just don't want to die.. but y'know if you were trying to kill me I could take it off.." he said smiling up at his would be rebel boyfriend.

"Naw, I think I like you in one piece you might as well keep it on.." Riku chimed stopping at a stop sign and leaning in kissing the side of Sora's head before pulling off again.

Sora smiled shifting gears before leaning back against Riku. The older teen pulled Sora a little closer not taking his arm out from around Sora even when he turned out onto a main road.

They stopped at Tacobell since now they both wanted taco's since Demyx had them expecting them, but they didn't get out of the truck just yet. Riku pulled Sora into his lap kissing him rather passionately 

--------

Hayner pulled into taco bell and cursed the truck that stole his parking spot before he and Olette made their way out of the car and into the store. They stayed back watching two guys and a girl interrogating the woman at the counter about their missing friend who was supposed to came back with taco's nearly half an hour ago. Hayner sighed when she said she thought their friend was was one of the guys they had to kick out earlier for brawling in the middle of everything.

"Is your friend Zexion?" Hayner asked pretty sure that's what his friend said his new boyfriends name was. 

"Yeah who the hell are yo---" the one in the middle said turning around staring at Hayner dumbfounded.

"It's you!" they both shouted at the same time.

"You know this kid Seifer?" the girl asked crossing her arms and staring at Hayner and Olette, but Seifer ignored her staring at Hayner slightly dumbfounded as Hayner stared back with a similar look on his face.

"It the kid from the party y'know?" the boy asked smacking the girl in the arms. Her eyes got wide amazed Seifer just accidentally ran into the kid he's been looking everywhere for all week.

"I've been looking everywhere for you? You go to Oblivion right? A junior right? I've had no luck... What's your name anyways kid?"

"I'm Hayner, and yeah.. I go to Oblivion, but I'm not a junior at least I won't be until the fall..." Hayner informed him blushing slightly at the thought of him looking for him all week, maybe he wasn't the only one who couldn't stop thinking about that night.

"You're that young?" Seifer asked scratching the back of his neck, sure he knew this kid wasn't a senior, but he had no idea he was only a sophomore, it kinda made him feel bad, but not really.

"I'm 16..." Hayner chimed looking over at Olette who seemed to be exceptionally confused. He smiled patting her on the head as he turned his attention back to Seifer. "You're Seifer right? I'm assuming since that's what your friend called you.."

"Yeah, I am, hey kid you wanna come out side with me? I want to talk to you, alone..."

"Alright! Hey Olette why don't you go order those tacos, here's my wallet I'll be back in a minute.." he beamed handing her the wallet in question.

She took it frowning a little as she did so, a bit unsure Hayner should really go outside with this Seifer guy, she knew about him from school and knew he wasn't really someone you should mess with, but reluctantly she silently watched them walk out the door.

Once they were outside Seifer walked over so they were out of view of the window and slammed Hayner into the brick wall of the Tacobell building. "I can't stop thinking about you!" he informed Hayner as he leaned in sucking lightly on his earlobe.

Hayner let out a startled moan, not only because he was surprised, but because he wasn't really sure about this whole situation. "I can't stop thinking about you either, but--" he was abruptly cut off from whatever he was going to say to object to the situation as Seifer pressed his lips into his nipping playfully at his bottom lip begging for entrance. Reluctantly Hayner opened his mouth letting Seifer slip his tongue inside. He moaned into the kiss when he felt Seifer's hands slipping down the back of his pants and gripping his ass. "Wait.." he said breathily as he pulled back from the kiss. "I can't do this..."

"Why the hell not?" Seifer asked raising an eyebrow confused as to why Hayner would back out now, they'd already had sex after all.

"I'm not ready..."

"Ready for what?!" Seifer spat more than a little confused now.

"This, you.. I just-- I can't"

"Don't do this to me kid! Come on, I was gonna ask you out I swear, would you be okay with his if you were my boyfriend?"

"Yes, I mean-- I don't know..."Hayner said leaning back against the wall sighing as Seifer's hands came off his ass and up to the wall on either side of rib cage.

"I really can't stop thinking about you, just go out with me, I won't try anything until you're ready.." Seifer chimed even though he was never one to care about other peoples feelings, and was definatly not one to wait for sex, but there was something about this kid.

Hayner nodded okay fine, but I need to get back inside, and find Olette so I can the taco's back to my brother, and you're friend.. They're making out in my basement..."

"Okay fine," Seifer sighed pulling out his cell phone "What 's your number?" he asked handing the phone to Hayner. Hayner put the number into the phone.

"That's my cell so feel free to call me when ever.." he sighed pushing off the wall and going to walk away from Seifer when Seifer grabbed his arm.

"Ze, is making out with your brother in your basement? Who's your brother?" he asked more than a little confused since he'd never seen Zexion with anyone, and besides he and Zexion were kinda fuck buddies.

"Demyx, he hangs out with Roxas and Axel and---"

Seifer looked pissed. "You're Demyx's little brother!!??"he asked horrified before smirking deciding it was convenient just one more way to piss off his rivals. "I didn't even know he had a little brother, but I'll let you go, wouldn't want them to miss out on their tacos..." his eyes got wide in realization, Zexion, was making out with Demyx? That wasn't going to work for him, he'd have to pick who he wanted to hang with, but he could deal with that at school tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later..." Hayner smiled at Seifer, he'd never had a boyfriend before, and honestly only Olette and now Seifer, his friends and everyone driving by knew he was even gay.

Seifer leaned in and kissed Hayner goodbye right as Riku climbed out of his truck after his make out with Sora.

"HAYNER?!" he spat looking at Seifer then back at Demyx's seemingly straight little brother. "SEIFER?!"

Hayner blushed pulling away from Seifer. "Hey Riku, Um.. this is my boyfriend, Sei--"

"You're dating SEIFER?!?" Riku's mouth fell open and his eyes got wide. Of all the people in the world, man was Demyx going to pissed, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

"Yeah, um could you not tell--"

"Wasn't gonna, you can let him freak out yourself, I'm gonna pretend like I saw nothing, but Seifer, if you fucking around and this is some kind of sick joke, I'm gonna kill you... Just so you know.."

"Thanks, but I do like Hayner, best lay I ever had.." Seifer chimed lacing his fingers behind his head. Riku Hayner and Sora all started blushing like mad, and Hayner slapped Seifer in the shoulder before walking off to see if the tacos were ready. Luckily when he opened the door Olette was coming out with the bags of food. He grabbed a bag from her and walked over to the car. "Nice seeing you all, I'll talk to you later Seifer."

"Talk to you later Pet!" Seifer chimed as his friends came out with tacos. Hayner got in the car followed by Olette and drove off rather immediately trying to hid his blush from Olette.

"What's up with you and Seifer?" Olette asked cocking her head at Hayner.

-------

Axel kissed the top of the sleeping blonde's head sighing slightly as he wiped some hair out of his face. "Damn it Roxy, why don't you see it, Why can't you see just how bad I need you?" he asked kissing the top of his head again before closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep. It was really early besides he pretty much lived alone since it was just him and his older brother Reno in a crumby apartment and his brother would never complain about him not coming home on time.

------

A topless Zexion had Demyx pinned to the bed with his shirt off by this time and was on a quest down his chest licking and nipping his way down Demyx's abs. He smirked looking up at the squirmy dirty blonde haired boy under him. He waited until Demyx was looking at him before he went about undoing his pants with his teeth. Demyx moaned pulling against Zexion's hands but not even remotely getting away, not that he wanted to...

Zexion smirked when the pants were undone and shifted both of Demyx's wrists into one hand as he brought his hand down to remove his pants. When he got them off he kicked them to the side and leaned in kissing his erection through the tight white boxers with red hearts. "You're so cute Demy!" Zexion chimed pulling at the waist band of Demyx's cute boxers with his teeth and pulling them down as his his free hand held Demyx's hip to keep him from squirming to much and making his task any harder.

"Oh gahh..." Demyx moaned as Zexion let go of his hands so he could the boxers the rest of the way down with his hands once they got to his knees. Demyx's hands immediately found their way to Zexion's back scratching lightly causing Zexion to moan back at him.

Zexion leaned in nipping at Demyx's hipbone playfully as his hand started to pump at his erection. He started placing open mouth kisses on Demyx's abs as he made his way back up to his mouth at an agonizingly slow rate.

Demyx moaned one hand playing with Zexion's hair as the other made it's way down Zexion's back. Right about the time Zexion reached Demyx's mouth and pressed their lips together Demyx's hand met Zexion's pants and let his hand slip under, which was no easy task because his pants were really tight. He kissed Zexion back letting his other hand slip in between them undoing his pants giving him more room to feel him up.

Zexion moaned into the kiss as the pressure from his pants on his painfully hard erection finally went away. He pulled back from the kiss, nipping, licking, and kissing his way down Demyx's neck leaving marks this time as he went down, he wanted everyone to know Demyx was his, he didn't want to share.

Demyx moaned as a skillful tongue swirled his nipple around in a Zexion's warm mouth before nipping playfully at him. He whimpered as Zexion moved on to the other nipple letting his eyes slip closed and mouth hang slightly open.

Zexion finished up with second nub and continued his quest lower, dipping his tongue into Demyx's belly button before continuing on his way down. He brought his hand up out of the way letting it toy with the tip pressing his thumb into the slit as he sucked on the base of Demyx's shaft before licking his way up the underside and completely removing his hand as he took the tip in his mouth sucking lightly.

Demyx let out a high pitched moan as he tried his best not to buck his hips into Zexion's skilled mouth that was doing things that no one else ever really had, sure he'd gotten plenty of blow jobs before, but none ever had him quite this worked up. Zexion's tongue pressed into the slit as his hand found it's way down to his balls giving them a light squeeze. Demyx bucked his hips slightly, but Zexion just smirked looking up at him with his cock still in his mouth. 

"Fuck.." Demyx moaned out looking away from the look Zexion was giving him as he let his eyes slip closed again. Zexion chuckled lightly closing his eyes as he sent pleasant vibrations through Demyx's body before deep throating him letting the hand still holding his balls play around with them a little. He loved the moans and whimpers Demyx was giving him, but even more he loved the random curse words he was throwing in. He bobbed his head a bit faster making Demyx whimper and grip the bed sheets.

"Mmm Zexi..." he moaned as Zexion's other hand came down from his hip to gently rub his inner thigh. Zexion started to move a bit faster he knew he probably wouldn't last much longer, but he held on not wanting it to end. Demyx was so close he was holding, but anything could throw him over the edge. Zexion came up sucking on the tip pressing his tongue in the slit again.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I have your stupid tacos..."

Zexion sucked harder out of shock and Demyx released right as Zexion pulled back managing to hit his new boyfriend in the eye and across the bridge of his nose. "I'm so sorry!" Demyx panted noting that Zexion looked pretty freaking adorable with cum on his face like that.

Zexion smiled at him with one of his eyes closed afraid to open it since he didn't want to get it in his eye or anything. Demyx panted sitting up slightly and licking it off his eye giggling slightly as he did so.

"Are you gonna get these god damn taco's? Because I'm not gonna stand here all day.."

Demyx laughed watching as Zexion wiped the cum off his nose with his fingers then licked them clean. "Coming!" Zexion chimed getting up and zipping up his pants, looking at Demyx who was laying in the bed panting with his eyes closed. He shook his head walking over to the door and opening it part way. "Thank you!" he beamed grabbing the bag that Hayner handed him.

Hayner blushed staring at him with his mouth slightly open, "Um, I'm gonna pretend I have no idea what's all over your face, and you know, I think you want let me go on being oblivious..."

"I think you're right..." Zexion chimed wiping what was left off his face and licking it off his finger. "Thanks kid..."

Hayner cringed walking off "ewwwing" under his breath. he walked out to Olette deciding he suddenly wasn't hungry anymore and sat on the couch pouting.

"Hayner..."

"Hmm?" Hayner asked looking over at her still frowning about the little display from his brothers new boyfriend.

"Did you and Seifer really--- you know um?" She asked looking down into her Soda nervously.

"What would make you think that?!" Hayner asked his eyes getting wide.

"Um... I heard him in the parking lot yelling something about you being the best lay, he uh---"

"Oh, sorry I didn't tell you..."

"It's true?" she asked looking kind of hurt that he didn't say anything.

"Yeah.. but I was drunk!" he informed her trying to make her feel better, but it didn't. She stood up looking hurt, "I should probably get going, Thanks for dinner!" she beamed giving him a hug. "I'll see you at school tomorrow..."

"Olette, please don't be mad..." he said afraid he just upset his best friend.

"I'm not mad..." she said with a weak smile. 'Just kinda hurt...' she thought swallowing hard, "I just really have to go, my mom'll be home soon!"

"You want a ride?" he asked knowing that wasn't true.

"No, I'm fine it's only a few blocks!"

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure!" she said turning away from him and walking out the door. 

"I love you!" he beamed trying to cheer her up.

"I love you too, Hayner, see you in the morning.." she sighed walking out the door and off towards her house.

-----------

Meanwhile Sora and Riku had gotten their tacos to go and were pulling up in front of Sora's house. As usual, Sora's parents still weren't home, so they decided it would be better to eat at his house since well, Sora was still to embarrassed to look at Riku's mom. Besides they got tacos for Axel and Roxas since they assumed they still hadn't eaten.

They walked in the house calling for Axel and Roxas, but no one answered so they assumed Axel was still helping Roxas forget about the day, even though it'd been nearly an hour since they left. Sora and Riku sat down on the couch and ate watching some Danny Phantom, since Sora said it was his favorite show.

When the show was over and they were done eating Riku decided they should go interrupt Roxas and Axel since he could handle Danny Phantom, but Sponge Bob was coming on, and he could NOT handle that show. It made him want to strangle himself.

"I'm gonna go get Axel off your brother you can come, but I bet you don't want to see what they're doing, Honestly I probably don't want to see what they're doing, but someone's gotta do it.."

"I'll wait here, and make sure the dog doesn't eat their food!" Sora beamed leaning over petting his little dust mop, Godzilla, that was sleeping by his feet.

"Good plan.." Riku smiled leaning down and kissing Sora on the lips letting his tongue slip out for a brief French kiss before heading up off the stairs leaving Sora alone with bruised lips watching Sponge Bob.

Riku walked up the stairs wondering why he didn't hear any noises, maybe they weren't fucking? He thought about it, but kind of doubted that. He knocked lightly on Roxas door, but didn't receive an answer, he kind of wondered if they were even here anymore. He opened the door and smiled seeing they were sleeping peacefully. He decided they were fine and he'd let them sleep. They could put their food in the fridge.

Riku sighed shutting the door wondering why they were asleep already it was only like 7:30, but oh well they had been fucking like rabbits all afternoon. He walked back down the stairs raising an eyebrow when he heard Sora laughing, Sponge Bob is not that funny, hell he's not funny at all, so what in the world was Sora doing.

Riku couldn't see Sora on the couch, but he could hear him. He walked up behind the couch looking over the back of it at him. Figures... Stupid dog, Godzilla was licking him and had him knocked over on the couch, that dog was strong little bugger for being so little.

Riku sighed picking the dog up and pulling it off his boyfriend. Sora smiled a big smile teeth and all blushing slightly, "Thank you!" he beamed feeling pitiful for needing to be rescued from such a little dog.

"Of course.." Riku chimed walking around the couch setting the dog down on the floor. He smiled as he climbed on top of Sora straddling him nuzzling into his neck."You're such a dork.. I love you.." 

"I love you, toooo" Sora inhaled deeply when he felt Riku bite down on his neck kinda hard, then sucked away the pain. Riku's hands slowly slipped under Sora's shirt tracing slow circles just below his ribcage with his thumbs.

"Sora?" His mother called from the front door, "Roxas? Where are you two?"

Sora groaned as Riku didn't move and pushed him off, they might all be okay with making out in front of parents but Sora definatly wasn't. Riku rolled off of him and sat up and Sora did the same. "I'm right here mom!" Sora chimed popping up looking at her over the back of the couch.

"Oh, okay!" she chimed flipping through the stack of mail in her hand as she walked over to sit in her recliner. "Where's your brother?" she asked looking up and seeing Riku was there too.

"Sleeping.." Riku answered for him. "Want a taco?" Riku asked trying to be nice even though he was disappointed to be interrupted.

"Um, sure thank you!" she beamed catching the taco Riku threw at her. 

"You're early..." Sora chimed sounding kind of disappointed.

"Yeah, it was slow so they told me I could go home early.." Sora's mom was an emergency room nurse and usually didn't get home until around 9:00, considering it wasn't even 8:00 he was more than a little annoyed.

"Sora?"

"Yeah mom?"

"Is that a hickey?" she asked tilting her head at the fresh mark on her sons neck.

"Um..."

"From--- Riku?" she asked confused as to why it would be from him, but she couldn't think of anyone else and they were sitting there, and they both did kind of have bruised lips.

"Yeah..." Riku answered for her scratching the back of his neck...

"Is it not bad enough you fuck my oldest son, now you have to mark my baby too?" she asked joking she loved Riku like a son anyways so it was all in good spirits, but she had a point...

Sora choked coughing slightly as his face turned bright red.

"Yeah, Sorry.. But they're both so cute... I can't help myself, but if it makes you feel any better, me and Sora are dating.." he chimed rubbing the choking brunettes back pulling him in for a hug to make him feel better.

"Really?" she asked smiling deciding that did make her feel better, "That's so sweet, wait isn't Roxas mad?" she asked raising an eyebrow wondering if her eldest son knew.

"He was, but he's over it now..." Riku chimed playing with Sora's hair as the younger boy looked up at his mom with a frown on his face.

"I could see that, he still has Demyx and Axel right?" she beamed like it was completely normal to be talking to oldest sons ex-fuck buddy/youngest sons boyfriend about the older sons sex life.

"Well, Axel, Demyx has a boyfriend now.. He's pretty cute.." Riku nodded also talking like this was no big deal while Sora hid his face in the older teens chest about to die of embarrassment.

"Poor Roxas, maybe he and Axel should date?" she asked as she started eating.

"Axel thinks so, but Roxas may take some convincing..."

"I could see that, he's always been afraid of change.." she nodded "Can I change the channel? I can't stand this Spongy guy!" she shook her head catching the remote when Riku threw it to her and changing to the news. Riku was glad, he didn't really like the news but he like sponge bob even less so it was all good. "You guys can feel free to go back to what you were doing, don't mind me..." she shrugged as she went back to eating watching the tv..

Riku leaned in to claim Sora's lips again, but Sora pulled away. "Yeah, thanks, but no thanks mom... I'd rather not make out with my boyfriend with you in the room." Riku sighed defeated. And his mom smirked looking up at him.

"If you say so kid... Speaking of which, I figure since you guys are dating now I should ask you what your intentions are with my son, I mean I hope they're not the same as they were with Roxas..." she said raising an eyebrow at Riku.

"I love Sora!" he beamed defensively putting a possessive arm around the boy in question. "but other than that, yes I wanna screw his brains out just like Roxas, but more so, and well I'm not sharing Sora! He's mine..." he nodded kissing the top of Sora's head as he once again hid his face in Riku's chest not believing they were actually having this conversation.

She shook her head, "I see, so then have you?"

"Have I what?" Riku asked petting the hiding brunette's head.

"Gotten in my baby's pants?"

"Sorta, but no we haven't had sex yet.. I did----" Sora abruptly brought his hand up to cover Riku's mouth before he could tell her he sucked him off.

"Aww Sora don't be shy, what did Riku do to you? I think I deserve to know... You're my baby after all would you rather you told me than him?"

"NO!! I'd rather no one told you, but if you must know---" Sora started blushing brighter if that was possible and hid his face again.

Riku smiled running his hand up the back of Sora's shirt and made him squeak. Sora smacked his hand off of him making Riku smirk and annoyed so he told Sora's mom exactly what they did.

"Well, actually we didn't have sex, but I had him handcuffed to the bed nake--" Sora pulled his head up and glared at him. Riku smiled at him kissing his nose. "Then I sucked him off--" Sora looked at him horrified, "but then, I remembered we couldn't find the keys to Sora's handcuffs, so we both freaked out and then Roxas walked in---"

"Roxas walked in?" His mom asked kind of worried.

"No wait, Axel walked in!" Riku nodded remembering that he'd probably be dead if Roxas walked in.

"Oh okay..." his mom nodded listening intently. Sora closed his eyes covering his ears thinking maybe if he couldn't hear it it wouldn't be so creepy.

"Then he went to get the keys, but well he never came back.. It turns out the keys were taped inside the box though and I got Sora undone just in time to not get killed by Roxas, or wait, I think Sora may have still been handcuffed when Roxas walked in..." Riku looked up trying to think.

"I was still handcuffed..." Sora chimed in unamused.

"Oh yeah! Then we gave the keys to Demyx who had to uncuff Axel.

"What's with all the handcuffs?"

"We came home and Sora was dressed as a magician..."

"Oh okay, I think I get it, and then you guys found out Roxas was a magician too?"

"Yeah..."

"Sweet..." His mom chimed nodding a bit, "And Roxas was so afraid of you all finding out, I'd be more afraid if I was Sora, since Roxas used to make him wear a dress and be his assistant."

"Seriously?" Riku asked smirking looking down at Sora who was still hiding his face about to die when he heard his mom say that.

"Seriously!" his mom chimed.

"You're so cute Sora.." Riku teased as he shook his head sighing. He kissed the top of Sora's head picturing him in a dress and smirking as he went about finishing the story of what happened that afternoon.

---------

Meanwhile Demyx and Zexion had long since finished their tacos and were all over each other again, Zexion was on top of him in just his tight dark blue boxer briefs with a black broken heart on the butt. Demyx was admiring said butt as he let his hands slip under the tight material to grab the butt properly. Zexion moaned against Demyx's shoulder where he was sucking and licking leaving a nice trail of love bites.

Demyx briefly contemplated the fact that they were moving REALLY fast considering they'd only known each other a few hours now, but he decided he didn't care. Maybe he'd regret it later, but he didn't think that was likely, they were dating so it was okay right? Demyx's hands seemed to have a mind of their own because as he debated this in his mind they moved to rid Zexion of the boxers that were keeping them from really touching.

About the time he pushed them down far enough for Zexion to kick them off, which he did, Demyx realized they were moving to fast. "Wait.." he moaned pulling back from Zexion who pushed himself up so he could look at Demyx.

"What's wrong?" Zexion asked cocking his head sincerely confused as to why they had to stop.

"We shouldn't be doing this...We barely know each other..."

"But I know I really like you, and I wanna be with you and make you mine..." Zexion pouted looking down at Demyx giving him the puppy dog face through his bangs.

Demyx bit his lip and gave Zexion a look that said 'fine, since you're so sweet, I guess I'll let this happen...'

Zexion smiled leaning in sucking on Demyx's lower lips since he was kind of pouting. "I'll be gentle.." he whispered slyly pulling on Demyx's bottom lip with his teeth.

"I like it rough..." Demyx informed him with a slight moan sticking his lip out further for Zexion. Zexion smirked opening his eyes and looked into Demyx's. "Me too.." he whispered letting go of his lip and slipping his tongue into Demyx's mouth claiming his mouth in another passionate kiss. He let his hand slip down Demyx's chest to his once again hard member. He took it in his hand pumping it slowly at first.

Zexion stopped what he was doing pulling away from the kiss and looking down at Demyx. "Someone's at the door..."

"Huh?" Demyx asked before he heard the light knocking, "Crap, it's probably my mom... She should be home right about now..." he spat as they both sat up and got their boxers on. They stood up finding their clothes and got dressed, because unlike most of his friends parents, Demyx's parents weren't to keen on him having sex.. Especially not in the house with his little brother upstairs.

"I should go...?" Zexion asked pulling his shirt over his head.. 

"Probably , wait..." he grabbed a marker and wrote his number on Zexion's hand. "Call me?"

"Okay!" Zexion beamed leaning in kissing Demyx again before going out the extra door in Demyx's room.

Demyx walked up the stairs pulling his shirt on and opened the door a crack. "What is it M- Hayner? Are you crying?" Hayner nodded without looking up at Demyx. "What's the matter?" Demyx asked opening the door up all the way.

"I- I'm sorry to bug you while your boyfriend's here, but can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Demyx asked standing in the doorway.

"Can I come in? I don't want mom or dad to hear..."

"Yeah.. Come on.." Demyx frowned tilting his head and walking down the stairs. He and his brother hadn't been close in years, so this was more than a little strange. "Are you alright?" Demyx asked again once they were both down the stairs.

"No..." Hayner said shaking his head and looking at Demyx with a terribly sad look on his face. "Olette's mad at me.." Hayner said walking over to Demyx with his bottom lip quivering like he was going to start crying again.

"I'm sorry Hayner!" Demyx said frowning pulling his brother in and hugging him. "It's gonna be alright, I'm sure she won't break up with you!" Demyx tried to reassure him.

Hayner laughed a little. "Break up with me? What makes you think we were dating?"

"You're always together..."

"Oh no, were not dating, but she's my best friend and I don't know what I'm gonna do, I mean I really screwed up! I should have just told her, but well, I was scared..."

"Of? Wait should you have told her?" Demyx asked confused looking down at his brother before letting go and sitting on his bed motioning for Hayner to sit down too.

"I don't wanna tell you.." Hayner said blushing as he sat down.

"Then why are you bothering me?" Demyx asked in no mood to play games he was still horny.

"I didn't know who else to go to..."

"Tell me, I won't tell anyone, and I won't make fun of you I guess.."

"Well, I was at this party and I um... I had sex--" Hayner said scratching the back of his neck nervously

"With who, was she bomb?" Demyx asked still 100 sure his brother was straight.

"Um he... and yeah he's kinda bomb, were gonna date!" he chimed brightening up a little.

"YOU'RE GAY!!!!"

Hayner nodded a bit reluctantly.

"Dad's gonna cry..." Demyx said smiling messing up Hayner's hair. "Why's Olette mad, because you're gay?"

"No because I didn't tell her I had sex..." Hayner sighed leaning back on Demyx's bed feeling sad again.

"Oh... Hmmm, I'm sure she'll get over it and I doubt she's mad I bet she's just sad since best friends are supposed to tell each other everything and she probably would have told you..."

"She did tell me..." Hayner corrected Demyx feeling really bad all of the sudden.

"Ohhhh, I'm sure you guys will get through it, you've been best friends for ever."

"I know, but I feel so bad, I should have told her..." Hayner said starting to cry again. Demyx sighed laying down next to Hayner hugging him. "It's alright. I'm sure everything will work out.." Demyx reassured him as he moved them so they were actually entirely on the bed. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone you cried, you can cry all you want, this is what big brothers are for right? I'm sorry I haven't really been there for you..." Demyx cooed as Hayner started crying harder. Demyx sighed rubbing Hayner's back letting him cry in peace. He didn't mind holding him. He couldn't remember the last time his brother cried in front of him, it felt nice to be trusted again.

Demyx started to feel the tears soaking through his shirt, but he didn't care. Soon he felt his brother stop sobbing and smiled running his fingers through his hair comfortingly "All better?" he received no answer because Hayner had cried himself to sleep. Demyx sighed and pulled the blanket up over them he wasn't really tired, but he didn't want to risk moving and waking up his brother so he decided he'd go to be, he could handle sleeping fully clothed.

It wasn't long before Demyx fell asleep with his little bro sleeping half on his chest He wasn't in the least bit comfortable, but it was comforting to know Hayner trusted him. 

-----------

Sora was starting be less freaked out by his mom and Riku's conversation by the time it was over. He looked up at the clock, it was almost ten. He sighed getting up "I'm going to bed.." he chimed kissing Riku, just a slight peck before walking off he stopped at the stairs. "Good night love you Riku! Love you mommy!" he beamed before running up the stairs.

"I should probably go to bed too..." Riku sighed disappointed by his good night kiss or lack of a good night kiss.

"Alright, but are you going to let him get away with that?"

"With what?" Riku asked confused.

"That sorry excuse of a good night kiss..."

"Oh, Should I go up there?"

She just nodded as Riku stood up and walked off up the stairs after Sora. He walked into the room where Sora was already stripped down to his boxers and climbing into bed.

"What do you want?" Sora whined pulling the blankets up over himself.

"You, but a proper good night kiss would be good too..."

"NO, I can't believe you told my mom that stuff..." Sora pouted rolling over staring at the wall.

"Aww I'm sorry, but we always talked about her with Roxas, I didn't think it would bug you that much..."

"It does!" Sora whined as he felt the bed shift as Riku crawled in behind him.

"I won't do it anymore then, I love you! I don't want you to be mad at me..." 

"I'm not mad... It's just I don't know, I love you too.." Sora brightened up a little rolling over to face Riku as he let him crawl under the blankets.

Riku smiled kicking his shoes off as he moved over snuggling closer to Sora and leaned in to claim his lips for that proper goodnight kiss. He let his tongue slip into the younger teens mouth and play for a moment or so before pulling back not wanting to start anything he would once again not be able to finish. He crawled out of the bed stood up and went about slipping his shoes back on.

"Riku?"

"What Sora?"

"Don't go..." Sora asked kind of pleading. "Can you stay the night tonight I promise I won't---"

"No need to promise anything Sora, I'll just call my mom, I WANT to stay with you, trust me you don't owe me anything. You don't know how long I've wanted to fall asleep with you in my arms..."

"Really?"

"Really!" Riku chimed smiling down at a bright eyed Sora as he pulled out cell phone and called his mom, informing her he was staying the night, as suspected she didn't care. She teased him a little, but other than that she didn't say anything. After he hung up the phone he pulled off his shirt cocking his head at Sora.. "To bad we have school in the morning..."

"No kidding I hate school..."

"Me too, I have to let you go to sleep, if it weren't for school I'd keep you up all night and screw your brains out like I didn't get to earlier..."

"I REALLY hate school..." Sora whined blushing a little as Riku dropped his pants, kicked off his socks and crawled into Sora's bed. Sora sighed crawling over and nuzzled into Riku's chest. "Good night Riku!" he beamed through a yawn.

"Good night love.." Riku chimed kissing the top of Sora's head and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. Sora smiled kissing Riku's chest where his head was laying before closing his eyes. Riku closed his eyes stroking Sora's back unconsciously and it wasn't long before they both found themselves in a deep sleep.

-----------------

Finally everyone is asleep, I mean I guess I could have done Seifer and Zexion and everyone else going to bed, but they just went home and fell asleep so we'll leave it at that, this chapter's already 17 pages, that's the second longest chapter I've ever written... -Sigh-  
Sorry it took FOREVER to get this out I started writing it awhile ago, I just kept getting stuck, but today I sat here and wrote 16 1/2 pages ( ) Go me!!

PLEASE REVIEW

Oh yeah I think secretly I should change this story to Finding Your Inner Taco: For Dummies because I think it's more about tacos than magicians, but don't worry more magic is coming soon! ;;

Oh yeah Welcome to the Organization and My knight in shining armor are lacking reviews so, if anyone wants an update I suggest you review because which ever story gets the most reviews gets the next update I think that's fair.. Right now I'm going to work on Don't be afraid Demyx!


	6. Chapter 6

Man I'm updating... Again.. hooray for sadness and the hyperness it fills me with xD

I don't know what to say about this chapter, hmm They're going to school now, but somehow I see this fic never ending maybe soon I'll find a good place to end it. I think I'll end it at graduation then make the summer a sequel? I don't know I just don't like to many chapters in the same link it bugs me so who knows.. This fic is so sad because I already have the whole end planned so much for happy endings.. 66

Reviewers--

Punkin02- I know.. I tend to pair Hayner with Seifer because mostly Roxas is taken and I like to think Hayner is in love with Roxas and this way he gets somebody in the end...

Dark Light- This time you're gonna die 'cause surprise I'm updating! oo The Parents? I decided all the fics have a lack of parental guidance... -sigh- these parents aren't very good parents though.. Just wait though when the dads come they may or may not be stricter... Godzilla -washes the dishes with sponge bob 'cause it's all sponges are good for-

losthimagain- lmao, that would be good.. I had another idea, but now can't remember I was like finding your inner/taco/magician/??? snaps I can't remember I'll think about it and get back to you later oo

MissMurder11: No you don't.. My mom and my ex boyfriends moms are like... My ex boyfriend talked like Riku about stuff too -cringe- man that was embarrassing, his parents were always telling us to not mind them.. It's creepy... I know this story always make me want tacos

Foxxy Jones- This is before school right? I hope so I wanna be awesome oo; Hope the review is quick enough ;-D

O-O; WIERD!!!! I broke the rules to many energy drinks so this will likely be really random and not necessarily where I had planed on going with it.

---------------

Chapter 6: Good Morning Sunshine

Roxas and Axel both slept entirely through the night despite how early they went to bed. Roxas woke up at 5:00 which was still way earlier than either of them normally got up, but he wasn't tired at all. He moved so he was straddling the still sleeping Axel and leaned in so he could kiss his way down his chest. "Good morning..." Roxas chimed looking up at a groggy looking Axel who was staring down at him.

"Mmmm G'morning" Axel moaned as Roxas took his erection fully in his mouth. He bobbed his head a couple times before coming up to suck on the tip. He let his tongue press into the slit. Axel thrashed a little under Roxas, "I should stay the night more often.." Axel cooed letting his hands slip down and play with Roxas' hair. "What time is it?' Axel asked getting a devious glint in his eye.

"Fiveish..." Roxas cooed pretty sure he knew where Axel was going with this. Axel smirked pulling Roxas off of him as he flipped them over so he was on top of the blonde.

Roxas whimpered lightly as he let his hands slip up Axel's back and into his hair.

"You want to start the day off right?" Axel whispered sucking on Roxas' ear.

"Yes.." Roxas moaned tilting his head a bit to give Axel better access to his neck

Axel smirked as he moved over to claim Roxas' lips in a fiery kiss. The red heads hands slipped down and pushed Roxas' boxers off with out faltering from the kiss.

Roxas moaned feeling his own erection being freed from his last article of clothing and let his hands slip down Axel's sides and push his boxers off. Axel pulled away from the kiss as he kicked his boxers off and started kissing his way down Roxas neck. "Mmm Roxas I--" Axel was about to let I love you slip but managed to stop himself as he nipped at Roxas' collar bone.

"I want you too!" Roxas moaned as his hand came up and tangled itself in Axel's hair. He honestly thought that's where Axel was going before he paused so he didn't suspect anything.

Axel sighed as he came up and sucked on Roxas' lower lip playfully. He let his hand slip under Roxas' pillow and grab the bottle of lube they conveniently kept there. He continued to ravish Roxas' mouth as he coated his fingers before moving to prepare the blonde.

"Roxas?" Axel asked as he let his second finger join the first inside the boy he loved.

"Hmm?' Roxas whimpered looking up at Axel cocking his head a little.

"This isn't so bad right?"

"No I'm kinda used to it?" Roxas smirked looking up at Axel confused.

"Not this.." Axel smirked slipping his third finger into Roxas. "I mean.. You know you and me, I mean I like it just being us.."

"It's not so bad, you're my favorite anyways..." Roxas moaned scrunching up his face a little as he tried to relax.

"Really?" Axel asked a little surprised as he hit that sweet spot in Roxas.

"Yes.." Roxas moaned rather loudly.

Axel smiled kissing Roxas' nose. "You're my favorite too.." he cooed looking down at him as he preceded to hit that spot a couple more times. "You're dad's still out of town right?"

"I think so..."

"Good.." Axel moaned as he pulled his fingers out of Roxas and let the younger teen lube up his erection for him.

"Yeah considering he's very against the whole sex in his house thing.." Roxas chuckled considering he obviously found that hilarious since his mom didn't care and his dad was never home to make her in force the rule.

Axel chuckled slipping his hands down and wrapping Roxas' legs around his shoulders as he got up on his knees and positioned himself at his entrance. Roxas looked up at him lustfully as Axel's hands found their way onto his hips holding him in place as he slipped into him. Roxas moaned rather loudly and let his hands down and grip onto Axel's hands.

Axel gently ran his thumbs over Roxas' hips as he waited a moment or so before started slipping in and out of the blonde slowly at first. Roxas moaned rather loudly again and let his eyes slip closed as Axel started moving faster. His breathing slowly became erratic and soon he moaning exceptionally loud as he laced his fingers with Axel's.

When Axel felt his fingers being locked with Roxas' he looked down into his hazy lust filled blue eyes. "Rox..." he moaned as he started to move even faster.

"Mmm Axe, please?" Roxas moaned out in a breathy whisper.

Somehow despite Roxas' vague question Axel knew exactly what he want and let Roxas' legs slip off his shoulders as he rolled them over so Roxas was on top gently without bothering to pull out of him.

Roxas moaned as he shifted so he was on his knees and could ride Axel as he pleased. He leaned in claiming Axel's lips as he started to bounce up and down on Axel causing them both to moan rather loudly. Axel shifted so he was sitting up against the head board so he could kiss Roxas easier and let him be at a better angle for what he was doing.

Roxas was grateful for the position change and showed it by riding Axel's erection rather skillfully impaling himself hitting that spot with ever move. He moaned as Axel started to thrust into him along with his rather fast moving making them both moan loudly again.

Roxas felt himself getting rather close and reached down to deal with his throbbing erection. He moaned when he took it in his hand and started pumping. "Mmmm Ahhhxel.."

Axel moaned pumping into Roxas faster again as his hand slid in between them and slipped under Roxas' pushing it out of the way as he took over for him. "God Roxy..." he moaned leaning in and sucking on the blonde's shoulder. "Love you..."

Roxas heard Axel's words and found his release all over the both of them and let his eyes slip closed. He chuckled slightly under his breath "Liar.."he whispered as he felt Axel spilling his seed inside of him.

"Heh, yeah.. I guess I was lost in the moment.." Axel panted kissing Roxas' lips chastely before collapsing against the headboard holding Roxas close to him as the both panted a bit trying to catch their breath. Axel kinda wanted to cry hearing Roxas' reaction to his confession, but he probably really did think he was lieing so rather than make an ass of himself he decided to just let it go.

------------

Sora whimpered looking up at his clock. "It's only 5:00..." Sora whined pulling a pillow over his head as he hid his face in Riku's chest. Riku laughed.

"I'm sorry Sora," Riku frowned bringing his hands up and covering Sora's ears. he stuck out his bottom lip mimicking the frown Sora gave him as he let the pillow fall off his head and stared at Riku.

"5:00 Riku! 5:00! They need to go back to bed, who wakes this early!" he whined with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry! What can I do to make you feel better? You want to get up and go sleep in my room, I'm sure you can't hear them there..."

"But if I get up, get dresses, and walk over there I won't be able to fall asleep again."

"Don't get dressed.. I'll carry you, it's a total of 50 feet from here to there..."

"You'd carry me?" Sora asked smiling.

"Yeah, I'm not even really tired, but if you are let's go I don't you being grumpy later.."

"Fine.." Sora yawned as Riku sat up then picked him up."Wait Riku you-- we can't just walk across the street half naked..."

"Why not? It's still dark, shut up and go to sleep..." Riku shook his head as Riku wrapped his arms around his neck. He brought one hand up to push Sora's head onto his shoulder and used the other to hold Sora up under his thigh as the brunette wrapped his legs around his waist.

Sora yawned "But.." He decided he didn't care he was tired and closed his eyes letting himself be carried out of his room half naked. He nuzzled into the crook of Riku's neck and let his eyes slip closed. They didn't actually make it out of the house before Sora was asleep again in Riku's arms.

Riku smiled holding Sora under his thighs still with one hand while the other hand slipped down from his head and gently stroked his back. Riku walked into his house and decided he didn't want to attempt carrying Sora up the stairs because he figured it would wake him up. He sighed walking into the living room and sat down on the couch. He let Sora lay down with his head in his lap and pulled the blanket down from the back of the couch and covered him up.

He smiled looking down at him running his fingers through Sora's hair before grabbing the remote and flipping on the tv. He turned the sound down almost completely and continued to pet Sora as he watched music videos.

It wasn't long before his mom woke up for wok and came out of her room and into the living room to watch some news. She smiled when she saw Riku and Sora. Riku brought his hand up to his lip 'shh'-ing her.

She walked over and sat on the love seat and looked at Sora who was sleeping. "Riku?" she whispered looking up to her son.

"Yeah mom?" Riku whispered not wanting to wake Sora up yet.

"I hope you really like this kid, he's to sweet of a kid for you to be playing one of your fuck buddy games with..." She informed him honestly worried about Sora, Riku tended to hurt his boyfriend/fuck buddies at least the ones he had before he hooked up with Roxas and the others.

Sora woke up but kept his eyes closed as he tried to fall back asleep.

"I do.. I really do mom, I always have... I love Sora, he's like.. I dunno, what's he like, but it's special, he's special, I dunno what I'm gonna do without him next year.."

Sora froze as he tried not to move he was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to hear that, but it was so sweet. He smiled and nuzzled into Riku's thigh a little.

Riku's mom smiled looking down at Sora who she knew was a wake by the way Riku suddenly started blushing and stroking his cheek. "I'm glad, 'cause Sora's my favorite of you boys.. He's the only good one out of all of you, so innocent, at least he was don't break him.." she beamed getting up. "I need my coffee, Good Morning Sora..." she smiled patting his head as she walked off towards the kitchen.

"You heard me didn't you.." Riku whispered looking over at the lamp on the side table trying not to blush as Sora stared up at him from his lap.

"Yeah.." Sora cooed sitting up as he stared at Riku's cheek since the older teen refused to look at him. "Did you mean it?" he whispered in Riku's ear before sucking on his earlobe.

"Every word..." Riku moaned under his breath as he turned towards Sora and claimed his lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you.. so much, I don't think you have any idea..." Riku whispered against Sora's lips before swallowing hard then sighing.

Sora got chills from Riku's words and kissed him back. "I think I do.." he whispered against Riku's lips before kissing him again. "I love you that much too.. I've loved you since I was like ten.." Sora said pulling away and looking at Riku sincerely. "Seriously you were my first crush, and I never got over it... Sure I liked other people, but never as much as I liked you.. I've never been this happy..."

Riku blushed a little as he pulled Sora close so he couldn't see the goofy smile on his lips or the pink tinge on his cheeks. "I've been this happy either,and that's really saying something.. We haven't slept together yet and you have me sprung.."

Sora giggled kissing Riku's neck. "Thank you.." Sora whispered yawing a little. "What time is it anyways?"

"Almost 6:00.." Riku sighed playing with Sora's hair.

"We should get ready for school.."

:"Okay fine, but are you gonna walk across the street in your boxers?" Riku asked, he honestly would have, but Sora was a kind of modest guy.

:"No you should let me borrow some clothes or something until I get over there..."

"Okay fine.. Come on lets go up to my room, I'll get you something to walk across the street in.." Riku rolled his eyes as he stood up pulling Sora with him.

Riku held his hands out behind him for Sora tor hold and Sora gladly took both Riku's hands/ Riku pulled his hands around to the front letting Sora walk with his arms around his chest as he laced their fingers together.

When the got to Riku's room Sora went to his closet and looked for something that would actually fit Sora, he came across a pair of faded blue jeans with a few holes here and there. He handed them to Sora and the brunette put them on, they were a perfect fit, "Those actually fit you?" Riku smiled tilting his head thinking Sora looked pretty bomb in the pants. "You can have 'em they look pretty sweet..."

"Kay, thanks.." Sora beamed checking himself out in the mirror.

"Here's a shirt.." he chimed pulling out a black sweat shirt that he was sure would be way to big on Sora but he was going home to change so it didn't matter.

Sora slipped on the zipper hoodie and zipped it up before leaning in and kissing Riku, "I need to go get a shirt on at least."

"Yeah, come back and I'll give you a ride unless you'd rather ride with Roxas and Axel.."

"I'll come back see you in a bit, love you..." Sora beamed walking out of Riku's bedroom.

"Love you too.." Riku chimed looking through his closet again for clothes for himself.

-------------------

Demyx woke up and Hayner was gone, he looked over at the clock.. It was almost time to leave for school.. He sighed jumping out of bed and went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He cocked his head looking in the mirror as he brushed his teeth and shook his head when he saw all the marks Zexion left on him.

He's worse than Roxas...

Demyx was a bit surprised since Roxas tended to leave marks on him, but not all over both sides of his neck. He spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth before spitting the mouth wash down the drain. He combed his mohawk over the way it's supposed to be when he doesn't have hat hair I choose to believe that's why he kinda has a mullet o-o; Damn hat hair...

Pulling off his shirt, he walked back into his bedroom and over to his dresser. "I need a shower..." he whined to himself as he gathered up his clothes for the day and headed back to take his shower.

--------------------

Roxas and Axel climbed out of the shower and Axel wrapped Roxas up in a towel before wrapping himself in another, "Can we get dressed now? Or are you going to make me take you a third time this morning?" Axel smirked licking some water that was dripping out of Roxas' hair off his neck.

"I guess we can get dressed since if we kept at it like this I won't be able to sit in first period..."

"So we have swimming..." Axel cocked his head

"Good point, but y'know you get my point.."

"Yeah I gotcha.. "Come on!" Axel sighed picking Roxas up and throwing him over his shoulder. "Let's go get you some clothes.."

About the time they walked out of the bathroom, Axel with Roxas draped over his shoulder, Sora came up the stairs and blinked at them a couple times before walking off to his room to get dressed. Roxas and Sora were both blushing rather bright as Sora turned and stared at him before shutting his door.

"He would walk out right now..."

"At least he didn't see us walking to the bathroom.." Axel reasoned as he started walking again.

"Oh god, you have a point..."

Axel laughed as he set Roxas down in his bedroom and claimed his lips again.

------------------

Sora put on his favorite green "Real Men -heart- Unicorns" shirt then pulled Riku's sweat shirt over it before grabbing up his back pack and other school stuff. He looked at the clock and saw they still had some time so he picked up the magician stuff off the floor and put it away in the closet before getting his socks and shoes on, he decided he could shower later, he had swimming class 3rd period anyways, and he'd have to shower in there.

Once his room was mostly picked up and his green chucks were on he ran down the stairs and out the door with his see-thru Pokemon backpack draped over his shoulder.

Riku was outside leaning on his truck with his arms crossed in a . "Come on, I'll get you Wired..."

"Really?!" Sora beamed running over to Riku and hugging him. "I knew there was a reason I loved you.." Sora beamed kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah addict come on! I love you, let's go fuel you addiction with a couple energy drinks, the perfect way to start the morning, no?"

"Yeah! My dad always gets me wired before school..."

"Then since he's never home I'll have to get it for you, let me guess you want candy too?"

"hmm if you wanna get me candy.. or muffins.."

"Come on.." Riku laughed as he kissed the top of Sora's head before crawling into the cab of the truck.

They drove off to the store with Sora once again shifting for Riku so they could hold on to each other.

-------------

Demyx sighed as he pulled up to the school and dropped Hayner off for his jrotc drill team.. blah blah practice thing.. After that he drove off to get some coffee and came back to the school and parked. He turned up his music and put his feet up on the dash as he drank his coffee listening to Something Corporate best band ever -;

It wasn't long before Axel pulled up followed by Roxas, why they took seperate cars, was hard to say.. Probably because Axel didn't wanna leave his car at Roxas' house. Demyx waved to them as he opened his door and looked over at Roxas who was looking much happier than he had looked yesterday.

"Dude?" Roxas asked raising an eyebrow when he realized Demyx was wearing a scarf when it a nice day.

"Oh the scarf?" Demyx asked still leaning back in his seat. he blushed a little as he lifted the scarf up and showed him the marks.

"Dude!" Roxas' eyes got wide and smirked. "Looks like you had fun yesterday... Don't ou think it's a little fast, you barely know this guy.."

"I know, but he's so hot and he makes me so happy, without even trying he makes me smile. i really really like him..."

"If you say so, as long as you're happy, I'm happy for you.." Roxas chimed as he got out of th car and walked over to Axel who was now leaning on Demyx's car next to his open door. "As long as I have favorite I'll live.." Roxas cooed wrapping his arms around Axel's neck making Axel blush and butterflies start fluttering in his stomach.

"You're so cute Roxas.. Are you and Axel gonna date now..."

"I dunno wouldn't that be weird?" Roxas asked cocking his head at Axel. He honestly had never considered dating any of his friends.

"Not really..." Demyx reasoned.. "I mean you two might as well be dating already right?"

"He has a point.." Axel chimed patting Roxas on the head before kissing his lips. "Would you want to?"

"I like how things are, but maybe I mean I guess it couldn't hurt right? Nothing'll change is I say yes right?"

"Nothing'll change.."

"Okay I guess me and you are dating now!" Roxas chimed kissing Axel's lips.

"Sweet!" Axel beamed pulling Roxas in for a more passionate kiss.

"Get a room..." Seifer yelled as he drove by. Axel and Roxas both flipped him off without pulling themselves away from the kiss. Seifer smirked and pulled into a parking spot across the parking lot from them. Fuu and Rai pulled up not long after and got out of their cars and started talking to him, but Demyx, Axel, and Roxas, as usual chose tho ignore them.

It wasn't long before Riku pulled up with Sora and parked next to them. Sora sat drinking his wired as he nuzzled into Riku, he downed both cans despite the fact that the can says do not drink more than two servings in one sitting since he never listend to such warnings.

"Thank you Riku I have to go to class, unlike you guys I don'tlike being late..." SOra beamed talking rather fast from the xtra boost of energy from his energy drinks and candy.

"Alright, love you...Want me to walk you to class?" Riku asked smiling at his hyper boyfriend.

"Really?" Sora beamed kissing riku's lips.

"Yeah sure, I'm not doing anything anyways... Besides your class is across the hall from mine..."

"I know, but I didn't think you did..." Sora beamed as he climbed out Riku's door after him.

"I'm taking Sora to class see you guys in second period..."

"Bye Riku.. Have fun with your little lover." Demyx chimed waving to them as he finished his coffee and and tossed it into the backseat with the other cups in his 'collection'.

Roxas coughed glaring at Demyx. "His little lover his my brother and he has a name, eww don't call him that..." Roxas cringed hiding his face in Axel's chest.

Demyx laughed and glanced over at Seifer for some reason and saw something that horrified him. Zexion was with them.. Standing there like they were friends or something.. Was Zexy friends with Seifer?? He pulled his keys out and locked up the car, "I have to go, I'll see you guys in swimming.."

"Were gonna head up there now.. Wanna walk with us?" Roxas asked as Axel stood behind him with his hands on the blonde's hips.

"I need to go meet Zexy.."

"Oh.. Have fun.." Roxas shook his head oblivious to the fact that said emo boy was standing with their enemy on the other side of the parkin lot.

"Yeah.." Demyx nodded as he walked over to confront Zexion.

He walked over to the other side of the parking lot still remaining mostly calm. "Zexy?" he called cocking his head when he was about twelve feet away.

"Hey Dem!" He beamed walking over to his boy friend. "I missed you, I tried to call you last night..."

"I went to bed early, sorry.."

"It's okay.. Hey Zexy? Are they your friends?"

"Yeah.. why?" Zexion asked noticed Demyx was acting odd.

"Well, 'cause they're jerks... but I still like you whoever your friends are, my friends probably won't be thrilled but--- WHAT THE FUCK?!" Demyx spat as Hayner walked over and Seifer picked him up and spun him around before kissing him hard against the brick wall they were standing by.

"Oh, hey Dem.." Heyner chimed with his arms still around Seifer's neck.

"Hello Hayner.. What are you doing?" Demyx asked trying to stay calm.

"Kissing my boyfriend...?"

Demyx fainted.

Zexion caught him and picked him up bridal style. "Demy? Are you okay? Demy? DEMYX WAKE UP!" Zexion recieved no answer. He blinked a couple times and so did everyone else.

"That's not exactly what I expected..." Seifer said blinking a few times still expecting Demyx to wake up and try to kick his ass...

"Umm.. me either..." Hayner looked at his unconcsious brother horrified.

"Yeah, I'm going to take him down to the nurse..." Zexion sighed wrapping Demyx's ar,s around his neck and shifting him so he had a tighter hold on him.

"He's gonna be ok right?" Hayner asked cocking his head at Demyx.

"Most likely, See you guys later..." Zexion chimed walking down the pathway towards the main office. He recieved a few odd stares from students walking by but ignored them. He walked into the nurses office and laid Demyx out on one of the beds before the nurse noticed him and came out to see what was going on.

"What happened, is he okay?"

"He fainted..."

"What's his name?"

"Demyx..."

"Last name?"

"I have no idea..."

"Oh well, i can't treat him if I don't know who he is... You guys are seniors correct?"

"Correct.."

"Then take him home.. Here are a couple of early dismissal slips..." she sighed signing them. "I know it's not nessiccarily by the books, but no one will notice and---"

"And I'm not gonna question you.. thanks for the day off miss. He's gonna be okay though right?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine.. here's some ice and a wet paper towel...He's healthy right? If I can't look him up I can't exactly treat him, take him to his mom..."

" Okay.. I'll take him home, thanks I'll make in tomorrow morning--"

"Why don't you guys call me when he wakes up?" she asked writing down her extention on a stick note. "Don't worry he'll be fine."

"Alright.." Zexion chimed picking Demyx up again as he flipped his hair out of his eyes. The nurse put the wet paper towel on his forehead and Demyx started to stir so Zexion walked out into the hall rather quickly.

"You okay Demy?" Zexion asked kissing his forehead as he leaned against the trophy case.

"Hmm?" Demyx asked blinking his eyes open. "Oh.. yeah, I'm O-Ohh god my head hurts..."

"You wanna go home?"

"Yeah, will you drive.. Yeah where's your brothers class?"

"Why? So you can give him the keys to your car so we don't have to come pick him up..."

"Oh, I thought you were going to drive my car.."

"No I'm gonna drive my car..."

"Oh his class is in the 300 hall.."

"Okay... What room?"

"308"

"Kay here are my keys, it's the dark blue geo..."

"You drive a geo?"

"I think it's cute..."

"One with a trunk?"

"Yep!"

"Then I think it's cute too..."

"Good, I'm gonna go take these to Hayner? and I'll be right out you can lay down until I get out there, here's the ice pack the nurse gave me." Zexion chimed holding it up on the side of Demyx's head.

--------------------

Kay, I dunno, I'll update soon.. Hopefully hope you guys liked the chapter and can apreciate the quick update, but I just needed to get this chapter out of the way.. things will start moving a bit quicker in the next chapter, because 6 chapters has been less than 24 hours... o-o;

REVIEW Please?


	7. Chapter 7

Well I'm back for a couple weeks since I have no school for the

holidays, I figure I'll try to get in a couple updates.

——

Sora blushed as he walked down the hall holding the hand of one of

the coolest guys in the school. So many people were staring that Sora

just wanted to curl up and hide. He'd never felt shy before, but now it

was different. He didn't want to do anything stupid to embarrass Riku.

Riku noticed his boyfriend was acting a little strange, but he didn't

want to bring it up right then, he'd ask him about it later. It wasn't

long before they got to class, and they still had a couple minutes

before the bell was going to ring so the stood in the hall together,

both smiling at each other rather awkwardly because for some reason

neither of them could think of a thing to say. Sora's eyes caught

Riku's and caused him to blush a bit more before starring up at the

ceiling trying not to laugh.

Riku smiled and took Sora in his arms, "Why are so nervous today?"

Riku laughed messing up Sora's hair.

"I don't know... I'm just not used to... well, this,.."

"Exactly what do you mean by this?"

"I mean hanging around you.. Everyone's watching, I don't want to

embarrass you.." Sora sighed.

"I've never seen you embarrassed by what other people at school

think.." Riku reasoned a little confused.

"I'm not embarrassed, I don't want to embarrass you! You have a

reputation to up hold.

"Sora your ridiculous, I'd never be embarrassed by you for anything, I

think you're entertaining to be around, I like you because you don't

care.." Riku laughed and kissed Sora's forehead. "Besides if anyone

tried to make fun of me I'd kick their ass.." Riku smirked looking

down at his watch. "Get into class, you're gonna be late."

"Okay, sorry I'm such a dweeb Riku I'll see you after class." Sora

smiled before hugging the older teen.

"I don't care at least you're my dweeb.." Riku laughed as he let go of

Sora and watched him walk into class before walking across the hall

to his own.

——

Roxas sat down on a bench in the locker room holding onto his swim

trunks and starring down at his bare feet on the cold cement floor.

Axel took off his shirt and looked over at Roxas.

"Why the sad face Roxy?" Axel asked cocking his head at him.

"What?" Roxas asked looking up at Axel obviously faking a smile.

"You're sad don't lie, what's wrong?!" Axel asked thinking may have

already done something to make Roxas not want to date him.

"I don't know, it's just so weird, I've dated anybody..." Roxas

reluctantly admitted.

"Never? Axel asked confused

"Nope," Roxas shrugged, "Never."

"You might as well have been dating Dem, Riku and me at the same

time.." Axel tried to reason.. "It won't be much different.."

"Yes it will.." Roxas explained as he pulled his shirt off. "Before it was

all about the physical relationship, now, well now I might get attached

and there are actually feelings at stake." Roxas shrugged undoing his

pants.

"You had no emotional attachment o any of us? I find that hard to

believe..." Axel smirked as he kicked his pants off thinking of his

reaction to their other friends getting new boyfriends and quitting

their polygamous Quad-Pod.

"Well I guess, that I did, but I think I'm more in love with the idea

that you guys will always be there than the idea that we were all in a

relationship.

"That's the same thing!" Axel boasted shaking his head as he

switched his boxers for his red swim trunks.

"Not rea— Okay, well maybe it is, but, I don't know.. I'm just nervous

about this, what if you decide I'm a bad boyfriend will we still be

friends?"

"Roxy, I'm sure you're not a bad boyfriend, not any worse than me,

and besides no matter what happens, I'll feel the same about you.

The last thing I wanna do is let you down.

Roxas smiled as he pulled his swim trunks on and wrapped his arms

around Axel's neck with a heavy sigh.

"I don't wanna let you down either," Roxas laughed as he let go of

Axel's neck "I feel much better now boyfriend." He smirked fooling

Axel out to the pool.

"You're gonna call me boyfriend from now on?" Axel asked turning his

head back to look at Roxas.

"Yep!" Roxas beamed running up and jumping on Axel's back letting

the red head give him a piggy back ride to the pool.

The teacher rolled her eyes knowing that they wouldn't listen even if

she said anything.

——

After dropping off the keys to a very excited Hayner Zexion headed

back for his car where Demyx was sitting in the passenger seat with

the car started and the radio already on. He climbed in the drivers

seat and leaned over to kiss Demyx. "Thanks for getting me out of

school, are you okay?" He laughed rubbing Demyx's head.

"I'm fine, but am I crazy, or did my brother say he was dating Seifer?"

Demyx asked hoping that was a dream or something.

"Yeah, they're dating.." Zexion informed him confused as to why he

would faint because of that, it couldn't be the fact that his brother was

gay.

"I'm gonna kill him, I'm gonna fucking kill him, why the fuck would

he—"

"Dem.. Calm down man, Your brother can do what he wants, just

because he's with Seifer doesn't mean you should kill him."

"Fuck that, I'm not mad at Hayner he doesn't know how much I

despise that douche bag, but Seifey on the other hand knows exactly

how much I hate his stupid ass." Demyx seethed before scrunching up

his face in pain and holding onto his head.

"Calm down buddy, take a deep breath or something, you're gonna

give yourself aneurysm.." Zexion shook his head still confused since

Seifer never did anything that he would consider bad enough to make

him deserve this much hate.

"Zexy, I'm sorry you had to see me like this, it's just GAAH, he pisses

me off." Demyx sighed shaking his head.

"It's fine, lay back I'll take you home." Zexion cooed wiping Demyx's

hair out of his face.

"Alright..." Demyx sighed anoyed he didn't want to go home he

wanted to

beat Seifer's ass. He leaned back as Zexion turned the radio up and

fell asleep with in a matter of minutes. Zexion smiled over at Demyx

still wondering what Seifer had done.

——

Riku sat in class bored as usual, the only difference was today he

couldn't stop staring at the door across the hall where he knew his

new boyfriend was sitting doing his work.

"Riku?" Larxine asked as she tapped on his shoulder from her seat

behind him.

"Huh?" he asked pulling himself away from his day dream as he

turned to her.

"So, why are you scamming on Roxas' little brother anyways?" She

asked smirking obviously thinking she was going to be able to use it

as black mail.

"We're dating..?" Riku replied annoyed. "Yeah, Roxas knows, he

doesn't care, well at least he doesn't care anymore.."

The day seemed to go by very quickly most likely because it was

friday, but before they knew it Riku and Sora were walking out of

their sixth period printmaking class. Sora's energy drinks had long

sense wore off, and he was feeling rather tired. Riku looked over at

the tired brunette and smiled. "Let me carry you.." he offered

tryinging to give Sora a piggy back.

"No! I'm afraid of heights!" Sora said with wide eyes.

"Liar, I was just carrying you this morning.."

"But, this morning I was tired, so it was different."

"You really think I would drop you?"

"Not on purpose, but—"

"But nothing you little brat I wouldn't ever drop you!" Riku huffed

crossing his arms.

"Alright fine... If it'll make you happy!" Sora shook his head.

"Nope, I don't even want to anymore.." Riku chimmed trying not to

smile.

"Liar.." Sora said smiling as he jumped on Riku's back. Riku laughed

and got a better hold on Sora beforemaking his way across the

courtyard to the parking lot. Sora laughed but then noticed all the

people starring and got a bit shy.

"Riku everyone's staring!" Sora informed him hiding his face in the

older boy's neck.

"So.." Riku said nuzzling his face into Sora's, "I don't care, this way

everyone will know were dating.. No one'll be scammin' on you."

"Scammin'?" Sora laughed, "No one -scams- on me anyways.."

"That's what you think..." Riku laughed as he set Sora down next to

the truck.

"What?!" Sora asked confused."What the heck do you mean?"

"You're funny, You don't notice all the girls who scam on you all day?"

Riku laughed a little surprised Sora really hadn't noticed.

"Girls?" Sora asked confused. " Oh you mean Kairi and Namine?" Sora

asked thinking.

"Among other ladies, yes..."

"Were just friends, they don' like me like -that-"

Riku laughed as he climbed in the truck, "Keep telling yourself that

my friend."

"Sora rolled his eyes and climbed in the truck with Riku. Riku laughed

then noticed his boyfriend was pouting so he stuck out his lip mocking

him, "Come here, I'm sorry, I won't make fun of you anymore." Sora

rolled his eyes but scooted over close to Riku and made himself

comfortable.

Axel came up and smacked Riku's window. Riku and Sora jumped a

bit causing the red head to burst out laughing.

"What the fuck do you want?!" Riku spat as he rolled down his window

annoyed. Axel was laughing to hard to answer. Riku glard at him a

few seconds longer before smirking. "Seriously, you fuckstick, what do

you want?"

"Are you coming to my brothers party tonight?" Axel asked as his

laughter subsided and he leaned against he truck.

"Yeah, actually, I don't know..." Riku answered a bit reluctantly he

wanted to spend some time with Sora, but he wasn't sure Renos Party

was the best place to hang out with his new boy friend.

"Why? Sora can come to.. You wanna come right shorty?" Axel chimed

turning his attention to the brunette.

"Sure..." Sora answered unsure as to what he should say. He turned

his attention to his brother who walked up next too his window. He

rolled the window down with a sigh.

"Sora, are they trying to convince you to come to the party?" he

asked annoyed since he already told Axel he didn't want Sora to

come.

"I wanna go..." Sora answered afraid he would get the other boys in

trouble if he answered anything else.

"Oh.." Roxas replied a bit shocked. "Well then come I guess, but I

doubt you'll have much fun since you don't drink or anything. I'll see

you guys later, I'm gonna go get a few things done before—" Roxas

got a bit distracted when he saw Hayner pulling out in Demyx's car.

He shrugged and shook his head. "I'll see you guys later."

"I feel the love.." Axel snapped jokingly as Roxas turned away.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Roxas replied still a little distracted since hewas

worrying about Sora coming to the party. He walked around the truck

and hugged Axel loosly forcing a smile.

"Sora and I are gonna head out now guys we're goin' to my house for

a while. What time's the party?" Riku asked not really wanting to go.

"I dunno, just come over around 7:00" Axel answered. "It's not at our

apartment though, I guess Cloud and Leon are throwing it at their

place."

"Oh, alright well see you guys later then.." Riku chimed getting ready

to pull out, wanting to find his way out of the awkward converation

they were having.

"Bye Sora, Riku, see you guys back home!" Roxas chimed as they

pulled out. The blonde leaned up and kissed Axel's nose. I'll see you

at the party later, or maybe I'll come meet you at your place first.."

he cooed biting his lip still nervous about his brother coming.

"Don't worry I'm sure Sora will have fun and Riku wouldn't let

anything hppen to him. I'll catch up with you later, you wanna come

help me set up Leon's?

"After I go home and change I'll meet you there." Roxas sighed and

shook his head knowing he was overreacting. Axel kissed Roxas' head

and let go of him before making his way to his car. "See ya

bombsauce!" Axel winked as he climbed in his car.

Roxas smiled and rolled his eyes at the cheesy line his boyfriend was

trying to use. he climbed in his car and watched as Axel pulled out.

Deciding he had kind of been acting like a jerk he honked his horn to

get Axel's attention. When the other boy turned he blew him a

kiss.Axel smirked and caught it before sticking it in his pocket.

Roxas laughed at the obscenly cute gesture as he watched Axel pull

out. It seemed like some sort of joke to the blonde, but it had Axel's

heart fluttering as he drove off towards home. It's amazng how such a

small gesture can have such a strong effect on even a hardcore guy.

——

Zexion groaned as he heard the obnoxious ring of Demyx's cell phone.

Why in the world he picked how'd you get all that ass in them jeans to

be his ringtone Zexion had no idea, but since Demyx was asleep he

figured he should answer it.

"Hello?" he answered a bit groggily since he just woke up.

"Dem?" Axel asked confused since it didn't sound like his buddy.

"He's sleeping who is this?" Zexion yawned

"It's Axel wake him up I gotta talk to hi lazy ass!"

Zexion shrugged and did as he was told. he leaned over and kissed

Demyx's ear sloppily as he whispered "Wake up"

"Huh?" Demyx moaned waking up slightly dazed. "Zexy.." he pouted,

what do you want?"

"Phone for you!" he cooed cocking his head as he held out the phone.

"Oh! Okay thanks!" Demyx chimed as he grabbed the phone. "What

do you want?" he spat into the phone.

"Somebody's grumpy.." Axel whined. "Are you coming to Reno's party

tonight?"

"Shoot! I forgot about that, of course when?" Demyx chimed sitting

up.

" I dunno Roxas is coming over soon and Sora and Riku are coming at

8:00, oh yeah the party is at Leon's."

"Nice! I love their house. Are their room mates there?"

"Probably why?"

"Cause they crack me up. Especially Sephiroth. He's so gullable it kills

me."

"He probably will kill you, that guy freaks meout, whatever Dem see

you there. You bringing your new lover?"

"Yeah of course!"

"Tight.."

"Kay bye buddy!" Demyx chimed as he hung up the phone.

"What's going down?" Zexion asked

"Were gonna go party it up tonight for Axel's brother's birthday."

——


	8. Chapter 8

Alright well I guess It's about time I write a lot again so heres it is. Time to Party It Up! x3

—————————  
Chapter 8: How could you let this happen?!?!

Riku turned on the radio and told Sora to find something decent, which is hard  
when your the kid who thinks everything is decent except real rock music  
and that's all your boyfriend listens to. "Lucky" for Riku, Sora came across  
some good rap music before techno or country or pop, all of which Riku  
would put up with for Sora, but would never choose to listen to if he wasn't  
with him.

"This is a fat beat!" Sora informed Riku as he danced slightly to the music. "I  
love this song..." he laughed before he started singing along to "smack that."

Riku thought they were probably going to die because if he started laughing  
as hard as he thought he might there was no way he was going to be able to  
control the vehicle.

Despite his amusement before long Riku found himself nodding along a bit to  
the song. He figured it wasn't such a bad song after all, and it was even  
better when Sora was singing it for him.

It didn't take them long to get back home, and they decided they might as  
well go to his house in case Roxas came home. He'd been to sad for them  
lately, hopefully the party would cheer him up. Riku parked the car as he  
normally would before leaning over and kissing the side of Sora's head. 

"Guess what?" Riku chimed looking pretty happy.

"I dunno..?" Sora replied looking a bit suspicious as to why his boyfriend  
seemed so happy.

"My mom isn't here..." he replied nonchalantly, but still obviously hinting at  
something. Sora's eyes got a bit wide wondering what the heck that was   
supposed to mean until it hit him and he started to blush. 

"Good, then then you can't talk to her like you talked to my mom..." Sora  
beamed as he opened the door o get out.

"Aw, Sora, you weren't that embarrassed were you?"

"Uh, yeah I was... That's my mom!" he whined your not supposed to tell her   
that stuff." Riku laughed at Sora's whining as he met Sora at the walkway to  
his house.

"I'm sorry I won't let it happen again.." Riku cooed smirking a little. Sora  
didn't believe the older teen, but he decided to leave it at that as he felt a  
strong arm wrapping around his shoulder. He leaned into Riku's arm nuzzling  
slightly into his shoulder.

——

"Come on Zexy! We gotta get ready for the party!" Demyx beamed as he   
jumped out of bed rather quickly.

"Don't we have hours though?" Zexion asked a bit confused as he rolled over  
and watched Demyx already looking through his closet.

"Yeah, so?" Demyx asked looking for a perfect outfit.

"Why can't we just wear what we're wearing already?" the silver haired teen   
asked confused.

"Because... Everybody already saw us in these clothes today, and it's a party  
and we gotta look bomb." Demyx replied as if it were the most obvious thing  
in the world. 

"Fine..." Zexion sighed sounding a bit defeated. "but all my clothes are at  
home."

"That's okay.. You can wear my clothes..." Demyx chimed sounding a bit to  
happy about that.

"Only if you're going to wear more of that Olette girls clothes..." Zexion  
laughed not that he was serious he wouldn't mind wearing Demyx's clothes.

"That's a good idea! Then I can really freak out old Sephy!" Demyx cooed  
thankful for that idea.

"Alright kid, but um what are you going to make me wear?" Zexion asked  
sitting up on the edge of the bed. 

"Hmm..." Demyx sighed deep in thought as he searched through his closet.  
Wear this!" Demyx beamed pulling out an old digimon t-shirt.

"Why do you have this?" Zexion asked as he stood up and took the shirt from  
the brunette.

"'Cause I don't ever get rid of any clothes..." he chimed as he continued to  
look the closet. Zexion sighed and pulled his shirts up over his head and  
tossed them aside next to the bed in one swift move. He stood their with his  
shirt off for a minute examining the shirt that seemed to obviously be to  
small. He shrugged and pulled it on over his head anyways.

Demyx turned to admire his boyfriend in the tight shirt that only went down   
slightly past his belly button leaving a gap between the top of his pants and  
the shirt. Demyx's eyes wandered to the gap where he saw something he had  
noticed the night before since his room had been kind of dark. It was a good  
sized red heart on his hipbone, it was literally a human heart with 3 black  
pins in it that were causing the heart to bleed. He cocked his head slightly at   
the tattoo before taking a step towards his boyfriend.

"That looks nice on you," he beamed as he placed two fingers on the heart   
and smiled at Zexion.

"This is pretty nice too," he cooed playfully as he he let his fingers rest on the  
waistband of his boyfriends pants.

"Thanks" Zexion beamed letting his hands come up and rest and on Demyx's  
hips. Demyx bit his lip almost shyly as he looked down at Zexion's abs  
through the shirt.

"I know what else would be nice..." Demyx cooed happily.

"Oh really?" Zexion asked playfully thinking he could think of a few "nice"  
things too.

"It'd be nice if you put this polo on under that so less people try to steal you  
away from me for looking so bomb."Demyx pouted pulling out a short sleeve  
green polo to go under the blue shirt.

"Aww!" Zexion chimed that hadn't been what he was expecting, but it was   
okay. He took the shirt from Demyx and smiled.

"Don't worry Dem no ones gonna steal me away from you, You're to bomb, I   
might have to worry about you getting stolen though if you look as nice as  
you did when I met you." Zexion smirked as he rubbed the brunette's cheek.

"Yeah, right Zexy! I think everyone will be able to tell I'm taken.." he beamed  
tilting the side of his neck towards Zexion to remind him of the love bites  
he'd left all over him.

"That's a good point, but maybe you might want to keep that scarf on s no  
one thinks your easy and tries to kidnap you from me." Zexion chimed  
grabbing one of the scarves out o the closet and wrapping it around Demyx's  
neck. 

"Dem?" came Hayner's voice from behind the door along with a quick knock.

"Yeah Hayner?" Demyx called before resting his head on Zexion's shoulder.

"Can I come in?" he called reluctant to just walk in knowing Zexion was  
there. 

"Yeah..." Demyx called moving slightly back from Zexion as he went back to  
looking through his closet.

Hayner opened the door and came down the stairs a bit reluctantly, even   
though Zexion and Demyx weren't messing around he knew his brother was  
probably still not feeling well from this morning. 

Demyx looked over at his brother and smiled showing he was fine now.

"I'm glad your feeling better!" Hayner beamed examining Zexion's strange  
choice in clothing.

"Quit checking out my boyfriend Hayner! He's mine.." Demyx joked wrapping  
his arms around Zexion's waist.

Hayner blushed and shook his head, "That's okay I already have boyfriend.."   
Hayner beamed reminding Demyx of something he had actually almost   
managed to forget. Demyx laughed and shook his head.

"Oh yeah, that's right.. Say is Olette still mad at you?" he asked trying to  
change the subject.

"Not really, she said she's happy for me." Hayner chimed. That's about the  
time something starting came to Demyx's mind. He looked at Hayner   
mortified hoping he was wrong, but he didn't want to ask. There was no  
reason, it was now obvious to him that Hayner and Seifer had slept together.  
Demyx thought he was going to puke.

"That's good!" Demyx beamed trying to sound happy even though he was  
ready to kill Seifer. "What are you doing tonight?" Demyx asked hoping his  
brothers plans didn't involve his new boyfriend. 

"Nothing, just staying here, I'm gonna hang out with Olette."

"Nice! Hey speaking of that lady here's her shirt," he chimed picking it up off  
the top of his laundry basket.

"Thanks, I'll give it to her she's upstairs, see you later!"

"Bye Little Bro!" Demyx chimed before turning back to his closet.

When the door closed behind Hayner Demyx slammed his head on the closet  
door, not to hard, but hard enough for it to hurt. He sighed as he brought his  
hand up to hold his head.

"Demy!" Zexion yelled as he grabbed the other teens head. "What the hecks  
the matter with you?" he asked as he kissed Demyx's forehead where he had  
banged it against the door.

"I don't know what to do!!!" Demyx whined as he turned and rested his head  
on Zexion's shoulder. 

"About what??" Zexion asked very confused as he stroked Demyx's head.

"About Seifer! I'm gonna kill him, what the fuck gives him the right to even  
touch my little brother let alone steal his virginity!!!!" Demyx seethed balling  
his hands up in fists against Zexion's chest.

"Dem, calm down man, Why do you hate him so much just because he's  
scammin' on your little brother?" Zexion asked almost annoyed with Demyx  
for being so whiny

"No!" Demyx said noticing The annoyed tone in Zexion's voice. "Actually if  
my brother dated anyone else I'd be fine with it, but Seifer.. That guy,...  
Zexy you just don't know him, he's not as good of a friend as you might   
think..."

"Dem are you sure you even know him, do you guys even talk to each other?"  
Zexion asked rather annoyed by the situation.

"No, I'm just some kind of dickhead, of course I know him Zexion! I've known him since  
like 7th grade." In fact we used to be best friends, but then.. then Zexy, you  
don't even want to know. He's your friend and that's fine, but i hate him and  
I don't want him touching my brother..."

"I'm sorry Dem.." Zexion cooed almost feeling bad for being annoyed. "What  
did he do maybe I would hate him too if I knew..."

"I don't want you to hate him because of something that happened 3 yeas  
ago, but if you still want to know I guess I could tell you..."

——

Roxas got all the things done he needed to after after school before he ran  
home and changed. He climbed up in his closet and pulled down a box so he  
could get to the box that he kept filled with alcohol and stuff. He got both   
boxes down and laughed when he looked into one that was filled with  
pictures and other things. One of the pictures on top was of 8 year old Roxas  
dressed as a Magician and 7 year old Sora wearing a sparkley dress and high  
heels that were a few sizes to big.

Roxas laughed before shoving the picture in his pocket to show to Riku later.  
He stuck the box of pictures back up in the closet and grabbed the box filled  
with alcohol bottle and carried it down to his car. After shoving the box in the  
trunk he started up the car and headed off towards Cloud and Leon's  
knowing Axel would probably be there by now.

——

Sora and Riku were sitting in Riku's living room watching VH1 or at least the  
TV was VH!. Their attention was somewhere else entirely though. Riku had  
Sora pinned to the couch as he straddled him and pulled off his own shirt  
before tossing it aside and leaning back in to claim his lovers lips as he  
pressed their bare chests together. Sora moaned slightly as he felt Riku's  
tongue slip into his mouth as he let his hands wander up his boyfriends now  
bare back. Riku's hands slipped under the back of Sora's pants as his tongue  
explored his mouth. Riku groaned as he heard the phone ring, but decided to  
ignore it.

"Riku.." Sora panted slightly as he pulled away looking at the phone. "Don't  
you think you should answer that?"

"Don't worry about it, the machine'll get it.." Riku whispered as he leaned in  
and started sucking on Sora's ear.

"Oookay" Sora moaned as his hands went back to exploring Riku's body.

"Riku it's an emergency call me back it's about Roxas!" Axel's voice came   
across the answering machine sounding frantic. Riku seemed unphased  
because he was to busy with Sora, but Sora sat up panting rather heavily.

"Riku call him!" he boasted sounding rather worried. Riku pouted slightly as  
he sat up and grabbed the phone off the end table annoyed. He dialed Axel's   
number quickly trying to figure out what was going on so he could get back  
to what he was doing.

"Hello?" Axel asked as he picked up the phone.

"What's going on, what happened?" Riku asked before looking over at Sora  
who almost looked like he was gonna cry he was so worried. Riku sighed and  
sat back on the couch before motioning for Sora to come closer. He wrapped  
a comforting arm around the younger boy as he waited for an answer. 

"Are you guys still coming tonight?" Axel asked avoiding the question.

"Yeah, we'll be there, but what is this 'emergency'" he asked getting annoyed  
as he rubbed Sora's arm.

"Nothing, no emergency, I just figured if I said that Sora'd make you call  
back since your cell phones of."

"I fuckin' hate you..." Riku seethed as he leaned over and kissed Sora's head.

"I love you too Riku, now you can get back to what ever it is you were  
doing." Riku rolled his eyes and hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Sora asked looking up at Riku.

"Nothing he's just an asshole.. He wanted to know if we were coming  
tonight."

"You're kidding?" I was worried!" Sora pouted very annoyed with Axel at the  
moment. 

"It's all right Sora, you just have to come to expect that sort of thing from  
them.." Riku smiled as he kissed Sora's nose.

"Yeah, yeah.. I was still worried, but where were we?" Sora asked wrapping  
his arms around the older teens neck. 

——  
Demyx shook his head "Hey, Zexy?"

"Hmm?" The other teen asked from where he was laying on the bed waiting  
for his boyfriend to finish getting ready as he continued to try and figure out  
what Seifer could have possibly done.

"Do I look nice?" Demyx asked posing in front of the bathroom.

"Nope!" Zexion smirked.

"Hey?!" Demyx pouted in a sad laugh. 

"You look bomb!" Zexion corrected him as he examined Demyx's odd choice  
of clothes. He was wearing a light yellow shirt with a cute little turtle on it  
that barely fit along with some tight pants and a banana belt buckle.

"Good then we can look bomb together." Demyx chimed as he walked over   
and straddled Zexion on the bed.

"You're really going to make me wear this aren't you?" Zexion asked pulling down at the short shirt.

"Yep!" Demyx beamed forcing Zexion to sigh pathetically even though he was smiling.

"You do look bomb though..." Zexion smirked as he put his hands on Demyx's hips.

"They'll be time for that later.." Demyx laughed knowing exactly what his boy friend was trying to pull. "We need to get going.."

"We have almost two hours!" Zexion boasted confused.

"No we don't Cloud and Leon live that far away, well about an hour and a half away, but close we should go in case there's traffic.

"Are you fucking serious?" Zexion whined, "I hate ridding in the car for a long time!"

"Good, then you can drive!" Demyx beamed before kissing Zexion's cheek. The emo teen groaned and rolled his eyes before stealing a kiss from Demyx and heading for the door.

——  
"Are you going to wear that to the party?" Riku asked slipping his hand up Sora's shirt.

"I don't know, why? Should I change?" Sora asked sounding a bit worried.

"I think you look nice, I was just wondering since we have to head out soon. I'm sure Axel wants us there early and it's a long drive." Riku groaned

"Really long?" Sora frowned seeing they wouldn't be messing around to much that afternoon.

"Yeah.." Riku sighed kissing Sora's neck before pulling back, "I think I'll just wear this too, then I have more time to scam on you.." Riku laughed in a raspy whisper against Sora's lips. Sora smiled before leaning in and closing the gap between them. Riku pushed Sora back on the couch and deepened the kiss. Right as he did the phone rang again. Riku pulled away from the kiss glaring at the phone before looking down at a very lustful looking brunette.

"Fuck..." he whined as he climbed off of Sora and picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked sounding a bit annoyed.

"Geez..." Axel sighed, "don't kill me I was just calling to remind you to grab the crazy cards..."

"I hate you, but I will grab them, We were just leaving anyways..." he groaned as he hung up and motioned for Sora to follow him as he headed to his room to get their favorite cards. Sora pouted, but followed anyways. He tugged down on his shirt to make sure he looked a bit less disheveled as he wiped his lips and stood at the bottom of the stairs. Riku came down, no longer on the phone and stopped half way down to examine Sora who was to busy trying to straighten himself out to notice. He smiled and sighed, wondering how in the world one person could make him so happy just by existing.

Riku shook his head, and headed down the stairs to where his lovely Sora was waiting. Sora looked up at him still trying to smooth out his clothes and blushed a bit seeing the smile on his boyfriends face.

"What?" he frowned nervously looking himself over in the hallway mirror.

"Nothing, you're just bomb.. it makes me happy.." Riku shrugged as he put an arm around Sora and kissed the top of his head. "Come on, we should go I guess.." he sighed dragging Sora along towards the truck.

--

Roxas pulled up to house and started unloading the car in the driveway, very excited for the night ahead. Partying was always one of his favorite things to do, and since all his favorite people would be there it was set to be a great night. He carried the box of booze over his head despite the fact that it might weigh more than he did. He got to the door and bumped the doorbell so someone would come let him in, but no one seemed to be listening.

"Axel hurry the fuck up!" Roxas whined adjusting the box on his knee. "This bitch is heavy!!" he raved adjusting the box again. Lucky for Roxas Axel came running, literally. He opened the door feeling slightly out of breath, but smiled seeing it was his Roxas.

"Let me get that Roxy! Do you have anything else you need help with?" he asked as he took the box from the blonde.

"No I can get the blankets, I brought a lot since I know these douche bags don't keep nearly enough in their house... I always end up sleeping with no pillow and freezing to death so I came prepared.." he laughed as went to get the blankets he was rambling about.

Axel laughed as he carried the box up the stairs into the living room. Roxas came up not long after and helped him set up their makeshift bar on the island counter the separated the kitchen from the living room. It looked nice, but it wouldn't be long before Leon and Cloud came back with more. They finished decorating the living room with Happy birthday banners and balloons and before long Cloud and Leon came walking through the front door laughing.

They ran up the stairs with a bunch of bags from the grocery store and a few from the liquor store. Axel and Roxas took a few and helped them to the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping us get ready for the party guys, we really appreciate it, besides it looks much nicer than if we would have done it ourselves..." Cloud informed them as he put ice in a cooler before adding Soda. Leon put some food in the freezer and the rest of the party food on the counter, before he realized the left the keg in the car.

"Hey could one of you boys help me and go get the keg from the car it might take both of you, who knows, we just need it so we can get it tapped before everyone gets here.

"I'll get it!" Roxas volunteered himself before running out to the car. He tried getting it out but it was extra heavy. He managed to get it out of the car and into the carport, but that was about as far as it went. Lucky for him Sephiroth pulled up at that exact moment.

"Need help with that kid?" Sephiroth asked one again treating Roxas like he was 12 or something.

"Yeah! Actually, I was just hoping a big strong man would come help me out!" he seethed in a very sarcastic tone, but Sephiroth thought he was serious so he picked up the keg and started to carry it inside.

"Let me show you how it's done!" he informed the blonde in a very condescending tone that Roxas chose to ignore, because he knew how Sephiroth always acted with him and his friends. He stopped and let Sephiroth take the keg inside as he saw another car pull up that he didn't recognize at first. Then he realized Demyx was in the passenger seat and knew exactly who it was. He ran over to the car.

"Hey Dem!" He beamed as he got out of the car. "Why weren't you in class today? I was bored out of my mind! I had to deal with crazy Mr. Simmons all by myself!!"

"I'm sorry, but oh my god you won't believe what happened!" Demyx cooed as he Zexion followed Roxas towards the stairs. "Fuckin' Hayner is dating Seifer!!" he boasted.

"What?!?" Roxas spat dumbfounded as his mouth hung open. "No he's not?" Roxas smirked assuming he was kidding. "Isn't he dating Olette?"

"No, I swear to you on, on all the booze in the house that he is. "I fucking fainted when I saw him kiss him no joke."

"Holy Fuck Dem, I'm sorry.. Why? Doesn't Seifer know Hayner is your brother? It's probably some scam.." Roxas nodded, "I hope Hayner knows who he's dealing with..."

"I don't think he does, Roxy the fucked.. I'm serious! I need to get fucked up or I might lose my mind I've been bugging poor Zexy about it all day!" He frowned as he let his head fall on his boyfriends shoulder.

"That sucks you could have called me, I would've listened to you buddy!" Roxas frowned before hugging him, "Come in I bet you could use a shot my friends!"

"That'd be nice!" Demyx beamed as he drug Zexion inside to get to the booze. Roxas shook his head and followed thinking he could use a shot too.

"Come on Axel hit me up I gotta drown my troubles!" Demyx whined

"What? Give up your keys first then I'll hook you up.." Axel laughed.

"I didn't drive.." Demy pouted.

"Then tell your boy friend to give me his!" Axel shrugged as he poured food into bowls. Zexion shook his head and pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to Axel. "Thanks!" Axel beamed as he poured a shot for Demyx. "Here Dem, but try not to be to fucked up before everyone gets here."

"I'll try!" Demyx laughed as downed the shot. He took a drink of a bottle of water that was on the counter to wash it down.

This is a great game for a group of close friends or people who really like to share hints of their dark pasts. Only supplies are people with inquiring minds, and booze. A great ice-breaker for a party. Everyone sits around around a table, or on the floor if you so desire. One person goes first by making a TRUE statement that begins with "I never..." For example, "I've never been to Disneyland." Then, if any other player HAS DONE what the person said, they simply drink.  
As the game progresses, the statements tend to get more personal and explicit. But the game only works when people are honest. However, if somebody drinks on an "I never..," no explanation is necessary. For example, if someone says, "I've never had sex with an inflatable doll," and someone ends up drinking to it, no explanation is needed, just a drink of affirmation.

It starts with a room full of people, the more the merrier. The object is to ask a question when it is your turn, but this is much more difficult than it seems. The rules are: Obviously, the infraction of any rule is punishable by a drink.  
You can only ask one person one question at a time.  
The person who asks the question must address the person queried by name;  
no pointing. (newcomers to a crowd are allowed some leeway until they  
learn names.) The questions must be answerable by "yes" or "no". (This rule is optional, but be certain beforehand if it will be observed.)  
The person asked the question must immediately ask another person  
Any hesitation, answering the question, laughing, or doing anything else  
besides asking somebody else a question is punishable by a drink.  
Asking a question back at the person who asked is punishable by a drink.  
Any question can be asked only once. Simply rephrasing somebody else's  
question is a cheat. A person who repeats a question must take a drink.

-------


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: DareYa!

Sora had grabbed a blanket and pillow and a bag with a change of clothes and his favorite game, DareYa! They were apparently almost to the party as the got off the freeway, not that Sora noticed he was to busy sleeping with his head in Riku's lap. He contemplated being dirty on the drive there a few times, but was afraid of dying in a car crash. Riku had been stroking his boy friend's hair pretty much the whole time as he slept. He wanted to fall asleep himself. He hated long drives; in fact he was kind of curious as to why none of them were carpooling. He drove through the back roads speeding despite the obvious dangers. He had those curvy roads memorized like the back of his hand.

Sora woke up as he felt the car turn off. It was starting to get dark out and Riku kind of felt bad waking him up.

"Oh you are awake," Riku chimed kissing the sleepy looking boy's forehead as he sat up. Sora smiled and nodded yawning a bit as he grabbed his bag and put it over his shoulders. Riku grabbed his pillow and blanket and led him up to the house. The door was locked since they always kept it locked even when they were home so he rang the door bell five or six times for good measures.

"It's about time you get here!" Roxas chimed obviously he had a few drinks in him judging by the pink tinge on his cheeks.

"We said we'd be here at 8:00 like you said. It's like 8:15," Riku rolled his eyes waiting for Roxas to move out of their way and let them in.

"Oh okay, come in let's play some games before Demyx gets belligerent, he's already had like 5 shots in the last half hour..." He shook his head.

"I have a game!" Sora chimed brightly as they walked up the stairs into the house.

"Oh really?" Riku asked surprised.

"Yep I brought DareYa!"

"You brought what?" Riku asked amused.

"Oh god," Roxas laughed, "I love that game it's so dumb…" he laughed "Get it out Sora; let's record new double dares since I'm sure yours are dumb."

"No mine are nice," Sora pouted, "but you can record new ones anyways," he agreed as he sat down on the floor by the coffee table digging in his bag for all the chips and cards he needed to set up to play the game.

Riku watched confused he had never heard of this game, and he'd known them both forever.

"Whatcha doin'?" Demyx asked kneeling behind Sora examining the interesting looking game. He spun it and it started to light up. "What the fuck is this??" he asked confused.

"DareYa!" Sora beamed amused as he explained how to play the game to the few people who were listening. Riku however was being handed a shot by Axel so the two of them could cheers to Friday night. They laughed a bit as they walked over to the table with a round of Jager-bombs for everyone.

"Come on, everyone lets do a shot together for Clouds Birthday since I think most the people are here now." Axel chimed looking around at the 20 people in the room. They always liked more intimate parties where everyone was pretty much plastered by the end of the night. In fact for the most part none of them remembered much about anyone's' birthdays that year after around 11:00. That is except what was on video or in pictures.

Everyone had a shot in their hand including Sora.

"Sora's never drank before..." Roxas came to the realization. "Don't worry it's not so bad..." the blonde informed his little brother. It didn't help to calm Sora's nerves at all he was very nervous as everyone cheered and downed their shots. It was awful and his face showed just how awful it was, little did he know it could have been worse. Jager-bombs were very smooth and aside from tasting like black licorice cough syrup they were pretty nice.

"Ewe…" Sora whined as he drank down the cranberry juice chaser they gave him. He hated cranberry juice though so it was still awful.

"Poor Sora..." Riku chimed kissing him trying to get the disgusted look off his face. Sora smiled but continued to pout, "You don't have to drink if you don't want to..."

"I want to!" Sora chimed brightly as held the button down letting Roxas record dares.

"Kiss the birthday boy!" Roxas beamed when it told him record double dare one. Everyone laughed but Cloud obviously seemed okay with it.

"Play until your next turn naked!" he laughed when it asked double dare two. Sora's eyes got wide this game was going to be interesting.

"Take a shot of Paco" Roxas laughed as he made the third dare. Paco was their nickname for the world's absolute worst and cheapest tequila. Everyone groaned trying to protest except Sora; he didn't get it.

"Make out with Person to your right!" Roxas beamed watching as a lot of people changed places around the circle. "That's all the double dares. We can play now right?" Roxas asked Sora.

"Yeah, well I need to go through the deck and take out the blank cards since no one ever wrote on them..."

"Leave them!" Roxas chimed smirking obviously getting a devious idea. "If you get a blank one you get to make it up!"

"Okay fine let's play then," Sora frowned a bit looking to see he didn't really know the person on his left of course on his right was Riku, but he didn't know the red head who seemed to look a lot like Axel with a more grown up look.

Riku noticed Sora frowning at Axel's brother Reno and knew why. While he didn't particularly want any one making out with Sora but him, he would rather if it had to be someone it was one of his friends, since he was Roxas' brother that was a no and Axel was kind frisky sometimes. Riku looked around. He was sitting next to Demyx already so he just told Sora to switch him places.

"What Riku you want to make out with me?" Reno asked smirking at the teen. "You don't need a game for that…"

"No actually my boyfriend just doesn't know you and I don't trust you to scam on him..." he frowned.

"Awe I'm hurt," Reno frowned looking at Roxas who was on the other side of him. Not everyone at the party was actually playing some were doing other things like drinking, or talking standing around the keg. The circle for the game went: Sora, Riku, Reno, Roxas, Axel, Leon, Cloud, Sephiroth (After much convincing he decided to play), Zexion, and then Demyx.

Sora spun it first as he leaned over it reading what it said. "Give green dare" he read watching for the arrow to point to someone. "I think that's you Roxas.

"Nice a gross out one," Roxas laughed picking up the card as he sipped some beer. "That's a good one, not really though I guess Sora, I dare you to lick the bottom of your foot…"

"Okay..." Sora seemed pretty unfazed as he brought his foot up and licked the bottom without any struggle. Riku was amused with his boyfriends flexibility but he wasn't the only one many of the people in the circle seemed to be giving the brunette the same look. He was oblivious though as he took a green chip. Roxas spun the spinner and leaned over it to read it.

"Take, green dare," the blonde laughed when it pointed to Sora again. "You're turn again brother..." he smirked

"The person on your right gets to pick something for you to drink." Sora read turning to Demyx. Demyx's eyes got wide "Paco, Paco please!" he chimed very amused by this.

"No he'll puke he's never drank before..." Riku glared at him.

"Fine, then a shot of my cruel mistress..." Demyx chimed referring to vodka and leaning on Zexion obviously very drunk.

"I'll get it..." Axel shook his head figuring Sora still might puke since it was his first hard shot and he seemed disgusted by the Jager. Sora did the shot and quickly drank the nasty juice to chase it down.

"It's so warm..." Sora muttered leaning on Riku pouting as he spun the thing. "Take, double dare," Sora read horrified it better not point at him. He was relieved when it pointed at one of the people he didn't actually know, the... birthday boy, Cloud or whatever his name was.

"Your turn!" he chimed pointing to him, "You have to press the play button and it will tell you which one you have to do. Cloud shook his head this games was retarded but this would make it interesting. He hit the button and listened hoping it would say kiss the birthday boy just to make it easy on himself.

"Play until your next turn naked!" the machine chimed in Roxas' voice. Cloud's eye twitched, he would get that. Everyone around the circle started cheering a bit playfully knowing Cloud would be pissed about that. Luckily the blonde was already kind of tipsy so it didn't faze him to much as he pulled off his shirt and then stood up and undid his pants as he pulled them down along with his boxers. He sat down in nothing but his socks. Leon laughed at him and shook his head.

"Socks mean you're not naked..." he informed him. The blonde growled glaring at him as he pulled the socks off. He blushed a bit as he sat up and spun the spinner.

"Give or take double dare!" he read watching to see who it pointed at. "It's all you Leon..." he chimed smirking at him.

Leon rolled his eyes the worst one had already happened but he still didn't want to risk the shot of Paco. It was hard to give the dare away because ½ of the dares would involve him making out with Cloud. He smirked amused by the pout on Roxas' little brother's face he decided it would be good to make him suffer more.

"Sora… you do the double dare.." he cooed smirking.

Sora frowned harder looking to Riku who smiled and pressed the button for him.

"Kiss the birthday boy!" the game beamed at him. Sora blinked a few times looking at the birthday boy who was now naked making that dare a lot worse. Especially for him since he'd only ever kissed two people in his life other than his family. Sora got up and walked around the table pouting as Riku glared at Leon not impressed with what his boyfriend was doing either.

Sora leaned in to kiss Cloud expecting a peck to be all it was but got a full on tongue and all kiss. He whimpered into that kiss surprised and pulled away when Cloud let him. Despite his surprise he had been kissing back and the kiss had and interesting effect on Cloud, he was hard just from that kiss.

"What the fuck?" Leon asked amused looking at the two of them panting. "I want to kiss Sora too!" he chimed thinking he must be a bomb kisser. Sora's eyes got wide as he noticed why Leon had said that. He scurried back over to Riku unamused and sat in his lap looking at Cloud who actually had been a very good kisser too, not as good as Riku though besides he could taste the beer on Cloud and was not impressed.

"No one gets to kiss Sora, except me-- The person on his right and the birthday boy, sorry..." Riku informed him waiting for Leon to spin. Leon spun and read the thing.

"Take Purple Truth" he read waiting for it to point to someone. He laughed when it pointed to Sephiroth. "You're turn Sephy," he chimed amused.

Sephiroth picked up the card and read it "What the fuck?" he asked not really understanding the question. "What guy would you hook up with your bff?" he read confused. "What's a bff?" he asked thinking of a lot of dirty things that acronym could mean.

"Your best friend forever!" Demyx chimed surprised he didn't know that. "So who would hook up with me?" he asked sounding serious.

"You're my best friend forever? Since when?" he asked looking at him. "Okay well I don't have a best friend. So what do I say?" he asked lost.

"Pick another one..." Roxas told him wanting it to be his turn already. Sephiroth did just that and read it this time blinking a few times.

"Who do you think would be the best kisser?" he read and everyone laughed. "Like in this room or in the world?" he asked once again a bit confused.

"In the room so we know who it is." Demyx chimed brightly.

"Sora, because he made Cloud hard with one kiss and being his room mate I know how promiscuous he is--" he shrugged also thinking the most innocent looking ones are always good kissers. He spun the spinner as Sora hid his face in Riku's chest blushing brightly.

"I need a shot," Riku informed them taking Sora with him to the kitchen since he seemed to need one too. "Don't worry, I won't let any of them do more than want to kiss you," he promised his pouty boyfriend before giving him a quick peck on the lips. The older teen poured them each another shot and some juice for Sora to use as a chaser, this time it was fruit punch since he knew Sora hated cranberry. They both downed the vodka and Sora didn't seem quite as disgusted since he'd gotten the hang of not tasting it.

"I'm so warm..." Sora whined bringing Riku's hand up to his face. The brunette's mouth was slightly open as he stared at his boyfriend wanting worse than usual to kiss him. Riku smiled at him hearing them laughing about something in the living room as he smirked.

"You know what that means right?" he asked playfully as if it was something serious.

"No what?" Sora asked almost concerned

"You need one more!" he informed him pouring them each another shot. Sora laughed leaning back against the refrigerator as some guys came in from the balcony. One of them started talking to Riku about needing something while the other eyed Sora and went stand by him handing him the cup of beer that was in his hand.

Riku was busy talking to Vexen and was oblivious to Marluxia's advances on his boyfriend for the time being.

"You look thirsty," he chimed hinting for Sora to drink up. Sora did just that finishing the beer as Riku played bartender. "You are cute," he murmured playfully touching Sora's arm. Sora bit his lip looking at the stranger confused.

"Thanks?" he asked breathlessly a bit nervous and horny from all the shots he'd taken so quickly.

"I'd get you drunk and fuck the shit outta you--" he smirked pinning Sora to the fridge. Sora frowned trying to back into the fridge.

"What?? Riku..." he asked for his boyfriend a bit unsure of what to do as this guy leaned in to kiss him. Riku looked over and almost dropped the bottle as he walked over and punch Marluxia in the arm.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he spat kind of pissed even though Marluxia probably didn't realize Sora was his and was probably already pretty drunk.

"Oh hey Riku, have you met--" he asked ignoring the punch in the arm since he hardly felt it.

"Sora, my boyfriend?" he asked interrupting him. "Yes actually I have feel free to get off him before I beat your ass!"

"I didn't realize someone had already snatched him up--" Marluxia cooed leaning in and kissing Riku before going back to Vexen who pulled him away so he wouldn't do anything to get beat up. "I'm sorry Ku-ku…" he chimed leaning on Vexen.

----

So I'm just gonna post this and start on the next chapter since this has been on my computer for months ;

Please review!


End file.
